


The Sun Also Shines at Night

by bonbonpich



Series: At the End of the Day [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Guilt Trip, Hallucinations, Love/Hate, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), mafia, mention of Antichrist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbonpich/pseuds/bonbonpich
Summary: Kuroro had recovered from Kurapika's judgment chain, but only on the rules that Kurapika had set up. For some reason, the nen remained still restricted him from killing Kurapika when fate brought them together. Kuroro then resulted in having the Kuruta join Genei Ryodan. Kuroro x Kurapika/shonen-ai





	1. Into the Spider's Web

**Author's Note:**

> Storyline base on the anime: the Ryodan found Abengane, a Nen-remover, he left GI with Hisoka. This fanfic happens after that, and in between the time Gon and Killua was still in GI, while Kurapika left York Shin under Nostrad’s order.
> 
> I've written this story back in 2006-2009, posted on ff.net. I just got back to continue where I left off, along with re-editing this fanfic. I just thought I should post here in AO3 too ;)

**Title: The Sun Also Shines at Night - Chapter 1: into the Spider's Web I**

**Summary:**  Kuroro managed to get rid of Kurapika's judgment chain's conditions. The two met by coincidence. Due to a certain Nen condition, Kuroro couldn't kill Kurapika right away, so he took the boy in Genei Ryodan instead. Kuroro x Kurapika, shonen-ai.

 **Disclaimer:**  Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 1 Into the Spider's Web**

Kuroro Lucifer stood over a dead body. His face was still as he silently watched the prone form of the Nen-remover, Abengane. There was a brief moment of silence as Kuroro brought his hand up to level it at his chest. He felt the absence of it; the chain-user's Nen had been obliterated. Not far from him, Hisoka was watching, his lips twitched upward into a mischievous grin. The jester was waiting for him to test the consequence.

"One way to find out," the man with an inverted cross trailed off. He concentrated, it had been a while…he wondered if it would take some time. His situation had been stressed since York Shin, for good reason. Following Neon Nostrad's prophecy, he had traveled east to arrive in the outskirts of Attique city in the Eastern Area. He came in search of a Nen-user who could alleviate the cursed Nen dominating him by the chain-guy.

He had contacted Hisoka, as he  _seemed_  to be the only one who was available, in hopes that the clown would lend a hand in search of a Nen-remover. There was a price, of course, as there always was: Kuroro had agreed to fight him if he succeeded in his task. His hidden message to the Spiders in Greed Island through Hisoka's using his name had worked out. They found Abengane.

And here he was now, dead; his life force had been terminated as a consequence of eliminating the chain-guy's powerful Nen. Abengane himself knew it would happen, but he chose to do so regardless for sheer amount of money, although he would never be able to use it in his lifetime. It was for his sister's sickness, as far as Kuroro knew. It didn't matter to him what it had been for.

Kuroro noted that the huge creature summoned by Abengane, which appeared and swallowed the cursed Nen, suddenly was neutralized after it had finished its deed. That proven enough of how overpowering the chain-guy's Nen was, since normally the creature should still be alive, staying with the person the oppressive Nen had been removed from.

The chain-guy was still out there; his existence was a threat to Kuroro's life. He needed to take care of this issue as soon as possible.

 _'But now, first things first.'_  Kuroro concentrated again. And there it was in his hand, appearing from nowhere: his skill book. His lips curved upward into a smile. "Finally…" He hadn't felt better for months, not since York Shin with the Nen binding upon his heart, restricting him from his abilities. Yet he wasn't sure who was happier at the return of his Nen, himself or the orange-haired man who now paced closer with a sinister grin stretched from ear to ear. He let his skill book disappear and turned to face Hisoka. Kuroro's dark, black eyes questioned silently,  _"Now?"_

Hisoka stopped in front of him and answered the unvoiced question. "Eat and rest well for today, Kuroro. I want you to be at your full capacity when we fight." His tone was barely contained with thrill, "When can it be? I can hardly wait."

The Spider head sighed softly.  _'A promise is a promise._   _At least he doesn't push it so unexpectedly like last time…'_  "Tomorrow, then. I'll manage."

Hisoka smiled pleasingly, his eyes narrowed. Then he turned and waved. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow then."

Kuroro watched the man vanish into the woods. Then he left as well, finally moving from the spot he had inhabited for so long. Abengane's corpse lay there, forgotten.

He would have to contact the rest of the spiders, though dealing with Hisoka would have to come first. Then he needed to hunt down the chain-guy. With that in mind, he made his way into the nearby city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a late afternoon in Attique, a city near to the Atlantic Ocean. Attique was known for its traditional ways of life and conservation of antiquities. All kinds of cultural, historical museums and human creations could be found here. Kuroro strolled along the canal – deep, still water mirrored with evening clouds.

He entered one of the nearby cafes and seated himself among the crowd. Ordering some food, he grabbed a newspaper and scanned over it just for something to read and learn a little about this city. Then, just as he was about to pull his phone out, he abruptly paused. His dark eyes shifted to zero in on a figure that had just entered the cafe. He recognized the person instantly, and brought the newspaper up more on the level of his face.

He didn't need another peek to be certain that it was  _him_.  _He_  was a boy who stood out most in the crowd. Blond hair, ocean green eyes, delicate physique, pale skin…a remarkable one, he might add. The boy still wore the same blue tribal clothing he had on when they had met, back in York Shin.

' _The Chain-guy.'_

Said chain-guy was sitting at a sideways angle, mostly turned away from Kuroro, and was casually ordering his food. Obviously, he was unaware of the close scrutiny he had attracted.

Kuroro continued to watch as the Kuruta started eating his food quietly. He observed the boy, silently assessing. It was this boy that put him through so much. Instead of killing him, the boy had rendered him powerless by wiring his heart with a materialized arrow, which would kill him instantly should the conditions be broken.

 _'Impressive.'_  A single Kuruta had been the very first one to subjugate the fearsome leader of Genei Ryodan. When Uvogin had been killed, Kuroro had nonchalantly pictured the enemy as a terrifying man. Not this boy whom he had mistaken for a girl on first glance. By the look of it, the Kuruta couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. Just a boy whose facial expressions, actions, and thoughts were older than his age. Who would believe the renowned leader of Genei Ryodan would be subdued by a child of the Kuruta tribe well-known for their pacifist nature?

' _Guess that's how the thirst for revenge works. I can hardly understand it, now.'_  Kuroro wondered if the Kuruta had pursued him. The Kuruta should have felt the moment his Nen had been lifted. But could it be possible that the boy knew about his whereabouts, and at this speed? ' _Well, one way to find out.'_ The man rose from his seat, took his plate of food that had been set before him long ago, and made his way to the boy. He asked, "Would you mind sharing the table?"

The Kuruta was unaware. He had a habit of closing his eyes while eating, a behavior which seemed to be held by most every person who was focused. The boy nodded, only just then that he recognized that voice; that deep rich…firm and cold voice. His green eyes suddenly snapped wide while the man already took the seat and set the plate down.

"What the hell!?" Chair fallen backward, Kurapika fastened on his feet, gazing down at the man sitting in front of him, unbelievingly. His barely controlled outburst and the sound of fallen chair were loud enough to turn the crowd dead silent. They had their surprised attention on him.

Kuroro's face displayed innocuous surprise and he responded, "Having dinner...?" He turned to supply the apologies to the people that were looking at them. "Please don't mind him, being too surprise to see a long lost old friend." Then he turned back to the boy, pointing his finger down to the table. "Now, why don't you sit down and we'll have some good old times chat."

Kurapika let out a soft grunt as he became more aware of his situation. He forced down to compose, calming himself, and retreated the chair.

"How surprising…you're still sitting down?" The man started eating his food.  _'So he wasn't after me. He mustn't have expected to see me here. The world is too big for a small Kuruta…'_

Kurapika glared venomously at him. "You can't do anything anyway, abiding by my rules." The boy warned.

Kuroro paused and blinked, he put the fork down.  _'So it means he doesn't know it yet? How come?'_  He speculated. He had already tried using Nen and was still alive. Although he hadn't made contact with his comrades yet. But it couldn't be that he had to break both rules in order for Judgment Chain to activate. He had to find out.

The man gestured to the boy. Kurapika took it knowingly; both of them paid the bills before heading out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late. The sun set itself on the horizon behind the ocean, way out to the sky, with flocks of seagulls hovering and cooing.

The Spider head led the boy through a certain path, into a secluded area of the city. The boy kept his stare on the man's back as he followed the footsteps, keeping an amount distance. He studied the man no longer clad in his black overcoat with the inverted cross on the back; instead he only wore black long sleeve shirt and pants. His overall physical appearance looked the same, with the raven-haired slicked back and the tattoo on his forehead.

Only when they made it into a dimmed spacious alley did the man turned around to face him. Both had their eyes locked on each other, neither did move nor speak.

Kurapika knew this day would come, but he didn't expect it to be so  _soon_. He had been calmed enough listening to Killua's warning about the possibility of his Nen binding Kuroro Lucifer being lifted. But having the real man that he hated most right in front of him was a different story. Eventually, Kurapika's annoyance drove out unease. The man was the one who called him out and now he just stood there, watching and waiting. It was getting on his nerves.

The man smiled as he noticed the patient Kurapika had was wearing thin. His intention had been fulfilled. When the boy was in rage he couldn't maintain his caution and control. Kuroro already thought of the way to trick the boy into giving him some answer.

"I suppose you travel in search of your clan's eyes?"

“I’m not obliged to answer you."

"Haven't found any, I assume?"

"…!" The boy’s eyes flashed red momentarily.

Kuroro smirked at the response he drew from the boy.

"I'm in search of a Nen-remover, as you might already know."

Kurapika blinked. He wondered why the man had to tell him that. But the previous statement had left him in anger, he gave the hint no further thought. So he returned the man's sarcasm. "How unfortunate of you…I see you haven't found one yet."

' _Right to the point, that's exactly what I want to know.'_  It seemed that the chain-guy was not aware the Nen had been lifted. The question of how come…could be answer later.  _'Now, there would be no little brats getting in a way, no hostages and bargaining.'_  Kuroro paced closer purposefully. "Don't you think our previous encounter was left unsettled?"

Kurapika fell into guarded position. "Don't be stupid. You can't use Nen."

Kuroro felt something in his stomach turned. He was sure as hell that the boy must really want him dead…now. Why avoid the battle? Was it because the boy believed he would be helpless without Nen? So…that meant the boy wouldn't fight a defenseless man, even though said man was the cause of his clan's death?

' _How unnerving…'_

The man closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, letting out a long sigh. "Don't be careless. I've killed people with bare hands even without Nen." He paused. "That's what I did to old people, women, and even children in your Kuruta clan. Gouging out their eyes didn't require Nen at all."

As soon as the statement was finished, all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro really couldn't understand the boy in front of him. The boy was panting, sweating, and bleeding, just like Kuroro himself. He had already used Nen, but Kuroro could tell that it wasn't in a full capacity. And for the most part, they had engaged in hand to hand combat for a while, after the boy's eyes turned bright scarlet instantly the moment Kuroro issued the formidable provocation.

The man was certain that he had the upper-hand by now. Despite the boy having managed to bind his left hand with that chain, he kept preventing it from binding him further. Yet the table was turned, as their fight now became a close combat. The boy was actually a very good fighter, but not as good as him in this sort of combat. He once learned a little from Hisoka that the boy had always fought with weapons back then. But Kuroro grew up in a place where he had to survive by kicking, struggling, and thrashing about. He was more than familiar with staying alive with nothing to be a cover for him.

"Not bad," Kuroro complimented. "But still not good enough. Quit restraining your Nen, use it as you want to kill me," the man ordered. "You're not winning me. Your sense of fairness and justice won't help you to make it out alive."

Kurapika only gritted his teeth. He so wanted to tell that he almost gave his all into this battle. But the man he fought was so damn fast. Without any single distraction, Kuroro managed to avoid all of the chains aiming to capture him. The idea of taking the man's life was so tempting, but then again he did remember how he felt after ending someone's life.

Kuroro let out a sigh. "Perhaps if I use my Nen…then you'll really start using yours as well." As expected, the Kuruta faltered incredulously upon hearing that. The man let his bluish-mauve aura flow, exhibiting Nen.

"How…?" Kurapika rasped out, eyes widened. He'd known about that possibility, but he still should have known if his Nen had been removed.

"I'd like to know the answer too, why you didn't have any idea about this." Kuroro's eyes lingered at his own aura, before they turned to the Kuruta. "But I'll find that out later…after your life is done for."

Kurapika tightened the hold on his chains instantly, preparing to go all out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The encounter was shorter this time. Kurapika realized that his fight with Uvogin had been nothing compared to the leader itself. Kuroro was able to dodge almost every movement of Chain Jail he delivered. The one chain that managed to capture Kuroro's hand now seemed to be a mistake as it was the man that kept pulling him in by that connected chain. He hissed at the near zero chance of winning.

It dawned on him that he might not make it out…alive.

A heavy blow connected with his stomach. He fell to his knees, bending forward, coughing up blood for the third times. His head hung low as his gaze directed towards the ground, seeing his sweat and blood dripping. His hands, supporting him from falling further, now clenched into tight fists. The chain binding Kuroro's hand now loosened.

"I'm disappointed. I thought you'd better than that, being the first one that had captured and brought me down back then." Kuroro stood above the boy, staring down at him without emotion. He bent down and tipped the boy's chin up to face him. Violent rage behind those flame-colored eyes bored into the callous black-ones.  _'How determined,'_  Kuroro thought, and he announced it out loud. "Yours are the best, compared to all the other Kurutas. For that, I'll take your eyes, along with your head."

Feeling threatened yet infuriated to the core, Kurapika jerked away from the Spider's hand. He jumped back and failed to stand up right.  _No way in hell that he was going to give up on what should belong to him…to his clan!_  But the man was already in front of him when he got up. All he could see now was a hand shot out, aiming for his throat.

However…

It was fast, but Kuroro was able to stop his hand from going further through the Kuruta's neck and avoided the blow the boy sent at the same time. "Too slow." He managed a comment before he delivered a heavy punch to the boy's stomach, forcing Kurapika to land on the ground after staggering a few paces.

Once again, Kuroro tilted his head back to watch the boy pushed himself up, but failed. And he didn't move for a second time. Kuroro, stood there, regained his posture, and looked at the unconscious Kuruta.  _'What the hell was that?'_  The man brought his hand up to his chest level, right above his heart.

_'I felt it…the Nen-chain…was activating again…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dan…chou?" Shalnark uttered expectantly as he answered the phone that showed the name of Kuroro on the screen. Upon hearing the word 'Danchou,' all of his Spider comrades turned their attention on him.

" _Shalnark."_  There was a pause and a faint sigh of relief.  _"Finally-"_

"Danchou! Has the chain-guy's Nen curse been lifted!? Where are you!?" Shalnark questioned in a hurry. His Spider comrades were already at his side: Machi, Nobunaga, and Phinx turned their ears close to the device. Franklin, Shizuku, and Feitan stood behind the four, listened to the conversation attentively while Coltopi and Bonorenof only watched from where they were situated.

" _Yes, the cursed-Nen had been removed. But I'm not sure what happened, I think it's not entirely gone…although I already broke the two rules."_  Kuroro explained, his voice as calm as ever.

"I don't think I understand, Danchou. But are you coming back to us? We're still at York Shin," Shalnark asked, being hopeful.

"… _Ok…I'll be there by tomorrow."_  A pause.  _"And…I'll bring along the chain-guy."_

"What!?" Shalnark shouted as Machi, Nobunaga, and Phinx couldn't believe what they had just heard.

" _I'll explain later. But I have him here with me."_

"But…he's dangerous. Are you going to be alright?"

" _I got him. Hisoka is also with me. I'll see you guys at York Shin then."_  With that, the line went dead.

His comrades pestered Shalnark with questions after he put the device away. He sighed and smiled half-heartedly. "Danchou's coming back…" With that everyone's eyes lit up only to fade away into a frown when Shalnark added, "…with the chain-guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was feeling somewhat drowsy, despite the cold rain that drenched him. When he opened his eyes, he blurrily saw things upside down. He couldn't move: his entire body was paralyzed. But why was he moving through the air with such speed?

Kurapika came to the realization that someone was carrying him over a shoulder, but the ache in his stomach and the numb feeling held him back from reacting immediately. Still, all the memory of the previous events hit him. He was fighting with Kuroro, the Spider head and might have lost it. Then…after that…

"Waking up at last?" the cold voice asked him. With all the strength left in him, Kurapika snapped his head up to his left side and saw the Spider's head there; his stoic face returned his gaze.

A drop of rain fell into the Kuruta's eyes. It was raining, just like the day they first encountered.

As of now, they were moving through somewhat a very familiar metropolis in the night, York Shin City. The man trudged from one roof to another building. And with inhuman speed, Kurapika could blearily make out that they were farer from the city. Kuroro had a tight grip on his waist and he flinched slightly in his captivator's hands.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ He thought for a while.  _'Ah…right…I fell…and am I held captive?'_  He thought hard, and recalled the fuzzy events.

X

The past day, he felt drained and exhausted. His vision was blurry and his body was unable to move, although he wanted badly to decapitate the hands that roamed over his clothes, searching for something. The man in front of him pulled out his wallet, and the next moment his Hunter license card was lifted just above the line of his vision. Then it was gone for a while, and came back.  _"A Blacklist Hunter, huh? You became a Hunter in order to come after Spiders, impressive."_

After that, he saw Hisoka talking to the Spider head. Kurapika shuddered involuntary as the jester eyed him before he left.

He believed he must be on an airship. The man in front of him was talking on the phone, on the subject of "weakness of the chain-user."

X

Then Kurapika flinched. Talking about his 'weakness,' he was certain that the Spider head must have known about it by now. Since he felt Pakunoda die back then. It only meant she had informed her comrades. With that thought, he started to feel somewhat more threatened than ever before. He gave an effort to struggle out of the man's grip.

"Stop struggling, it's no use. You're paralyzed," Kuroro explained. "Normal people shouldn't be able to move at all with that drug, nor wake up in less than an hour after my punch. But you did, moving and waking up from time to time. It must have been your strong will."

"What do you…want with me? Where are you…taking me?" He struggled to ask with a slur, as he felt himself once again giving a way towards darkness. "Why don't you…kill me now?" His voice got softer before he slowly slipped off to unconsciousness.

"…"

' _Because I can't…for now…'_

Kuroro was a person who always knew what he was doing. He knew exactly what he wanted and he would determinedly strive for his goal if he had set his mind to it. For now, he didn't have to answer the chain-guy's questions since the boy already passed out. But he was sure that he would have a hell of a time explaining to all of his comrades.

_'No kid. The question is why didn't you kill me when you had the chance.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He made it to the abandoned warehouse located on the outskirts of York Shin City. Most of the Ryodan rushed to his side as they saw him approach from the doorway, while some remained their distance, yet still showing their satisfaction at their leader's return. All nine of them were there, waiting. They started asking questions of how he had been, but what baffled them was the blue bundle they saw in Kuroro's arms.

All of his comrades except Shizuku and Bonorenof stirred in realizations, as they only made out the blond hair and the tribal clothing of its owner.

"So you really bring along the chain-user!?" Nobunaga approached with the obvious restraining temper. But he was brought to abrupt halt when Kuroro raised one of his free hands in gesturing the swordsman to stop.

"Stand back, Nobunaga." Kuroro gave a firm order as he turned slightly to the side, the bundle of chain-guy still in his arms, so that he was fully in the way between the approaching comrade and his captive. "I'll explain." He crouched down and put the chain-guy against one of the debris in a sitting position, almost carelessly saves for the boy's head.

"Is this the guy? He doesn't look like someone who can take down Uvogin." Phinx commented as the others seemingly agreed. Sure he had seen the boy from Pakunoda's memory bullet, but the Chain-user now seemed even smaller in reality.

"He looks so…feminine." Franklin added, and the others again apparently had the same opinion.

' _That's why I thought he was a girl in the first place.'_ Kuroro peered down at the boy.  _'You couldn't blame me, my eyes didn't deceive me...you did.'_

"So what's the story, Danchou?" Machi, who wasn't interest in the chain-user's feminine features interjected.

"Long story short. As you all probably had known from Pakunoda's memories, I traveled to the east in search of the Nen-remover. I didn't find one, but you did, Hisoka brought him to me." Here, Kuroro paused. "Speaking of Hisoka, is he already here?"

His comrades shook his head then Shalnark asked. "Did you fight with him?"

"That has to wait. I have to deal with the chain-guy first. Hisoka seemed pretty upset, but he said he'll be here." The Spider head replied.

"Leave him be." Machi closed her eyes tediously at the subject of a certain jester being mentioned.

Then Kuroro's mind shifted to another missing person, eyes had traveled to the spot where flowers and candles were gathered in the corner of the room, inverted cross made from wood on it. The Spider head stood up and paced to it. Shalnark had told him via the phone conversation that Pakunoda was dead after revealing the chain-guy's identity.

"So this is where Paku died…" Kuroro trailed off and closed his eyes, remaining silence in front of the grave for a long while, his back to his comrades.  _'She should have waited."_

"Danchou…" Shalnark called out, breaking the silence.

Kuroro turned back, facing his comrades, his face registered nothing. "It can't be helped. Her death was not wasted anyway. We still have to deal with things at hands."

"So what happened to you after that?" Machi raised.

Kuroro claimed a seat on the random wooden box then continued. "Lifting the cursed Nen was successful, with Abengane's life. I tried Nen immediately and was still alive. Then I met the chain-guy in the Attique City…by chance."

"By chance!? Are you sure he's not after you on purpose!?" Nobunaga interrupted.

' _Right…it's a chance in a million, perhaps…fate?'_  Kuroro turned to the unconscious form and back to his comrades. "No…he was way too shocked to see me. Then I forced him to fight me."

"Forced!?" The samurai interrupted again and Machi hissed at him.

"He didn't want to fight at first, thinking that I can't use Nen yet. We fought bare hands mostly, then I displayed Nen, he was completely caught off guard. I'd almost killed him. But the very moment I aimed to cut off his throat." He pointed his finger right above his heart. "I felt it activated; the judgment chain. When I fought him, I used gyou just in case, so I felt it the very moment I was about to kill him."

His comrades' murmurs filled the huge spacious room. "How…"

"I've been thinking over the whole way here. From almost killing him, the solution represented itself. I was required to abide by two conditions. The Nen-remover successfully lifted the two conditions. But…the Nen itself stays…that's all I can think of."

Everyone made a baffled face. Then Shalnark was the first one who hit his fist into the other palm. "Got it! It's just like those rare cases. We know that Danchou could also die if the chain-guy dies because of the Nen that binds him. Abengane only had removed the two conditions, but not the whole Nen itself. This means, although the two conditions had been lifted, Danchou could still die if Kurapika dies, due to Kurapika's deep rooted resentment that stays in the form of hatred-Nen, free of any conditions."

"So his resentment towards Danchou is Nen itself that continues to stay, not the conditions that had been lifted. There's no such case in the past, but who knows if this Kuruta could be the first one in history," Phinx elaborated.

"Meaning…I can't kill him just yet, or I'll be dead as well." Kuroro concluded. This pronouncement was followed by a stressed mumble from his comrades.

"What are we going to do with him?" Machi asked.

"We keep him; he's powerless among us, until I find out the way to remove his Nen completely," Kuroro answered.

"Well, if his Nen stays because of his deep rooted resentment, then if we can make him hate Danchou less, then the chance of his cursed-Nen completely lifted is possible?" Shizuku suggested ingenuously, causing everyone to eye her, speechless.

A chuckle escaped Kuroro's lips. "That's probably right, but it'll be the last thing that would happen on earth. Anyway…" Kuroro brought his hands over his lips, a gesture well known to his comrades that he was contemplating on important matter. "His abilities are very useful. I bet we've lost numerous assets and cash to remove this Nen, we have to regain it soon. His dowsing chain can do the job…"

"So…?" Shalnark asked while he was actually getting a clue of where the statement was leading. Machi too, had a hunch of what was coming.

But before further discussion was made…

"He's waking up." With the three words Shizuku made as she pointed to the Kuruta, the room suddenly fell dead silent. And exactly three seconds after that, loud noises and jabbering filled the spacious room.

Shalnark caught a glimpse in his leader's eyes as he kept his attentive eyes on the Kuruta. Shalnark believed his Danchou must have been interested in how the boy would react when he woke up and found himself in this predicament.

"I gave him a dose; he can't possibly move much to attack us." He spared his comrades warning eyes, particularly Nobunaga. "Don't harm him."

Eventually Kurapika had fully regained his conscious, his face shocked as Kuroro observed in amusement. The Kuruta staggered to his feet but ended up stumbling sideways and caught a debris close to him for support. Then the blond head abruptly snapped up, scanning around the vast space, confusion written all over his pale face upon addressing all the people about him with fatal aura. More than half of them were the familiar faces he remembered from the Mafia's paper. His eyes were already red as they shifted back to the person closest to him, the Spider head.

He assumed now that the reason Kuroro hadn't kill him back there because the bastard wanted him to suffer at his comrades' hands here. Instinct told him that he would never make it out alive. But he'd fight to the drop of his last breath. At least, he had to take one of them with him, a certain one.

"Don't do anything stupid. You know you don't stand a chance." Kuroro rose to his feet, looking down at the worn out Kuruta. "I don't prefer you dying just yet." But it seemed that the seething boy didn't hear him anymore.

"…Spiders…I'll kill you…" Each and every word was spoken through gritted teeth as Kurapika's hands unsteadily postured to take action with his chains.

Kuroro was about to open his mouth to say more. But before anyone knew what was happening, the Spider leader's face was already dripping with blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Spiders stared almost in disbelief. It was fast. The Kuruta had just lashed out his chain that could have gone through their Danchou's throat if the man hadn't dodged.

Kurapika hissed out in frustration. In that one second, he was allowed to think how stupid it was of him. He had firsthand experience what combating the Spider head was like…but this time, there was no Gon, Killua, Leorio or Senritsu to calm him down.

On the tail of that thought, his wrists were seized behind his back, with an applied force that could break his bones. It was the small black-haired man with a bandana. "You've went too far, brat."

Kuroro brought a hand up to his face, and scraped his left cheek. He noted the blood on his hand, the cut was deep. He almost smiled, of why he would, he couldn't tell.  _'What a reckless boy. His resentment is so strong.'_

"Breaking his arm wouldn't kill him." Feitan snarled as he tightened his hold on the boy's hands.

"Feitan," Kuroro called with disapproving tone. "Didn't you hear me when I ordered everyone, including you, not to attack him?"

Kurapika doubted the reason behind those words.

"Shalnark, take Feitan's place," the Spider head informed the tech-specialist. Shalnark took the captive's hands instead as, Feitan stepped aside with a hiss.

"Now listen…" Kuroro regained his posture, leaving the blood the way it was. "As you can see…how the chain-guy is capable of such ability. With his special type of Nen, his dowsing chain can locate the lost object and his holy chain can cure wounds. And I bet there're more…" He paused, as if to emphasize the importance of the next statement he would make. "I want him in Genei Ryodan for a time being. His useful abilities can come in handy."

As Kuroro had expected, only one protest from a certain hot-headed samurai could be one hell to handle, not mentioning another four that assembled the objection: Machi, Phinx, Feitan, and Franklin. The other four which were Shalnark, Shizuku, Coltopi, and Bonorenof only remained silent, most likely working on their decisions.

"Well, Danchou. It's rather a…hunch." Machi made a face.

Kuroro knew that her hunch wasn't something to be taken so lightly, asked. "Is it that bad?"

The young woman's eyebrows twitched slightly. "It isn't…that bad. But, it'll make a great deal on us." She paused, turning away, contemplating. "…I guess."

Nobunaga eyed her, now he knew his comrade's reliable hunch wasn't wrong. Back then she had told him that their Danchou  _might_ want the chain-user in a troupe. And now, the situation was proving it.

"His being here can threaten your life, Danchou," Phinx warned.

"After all, he's the one who had taken down Uvo," Franklin added. Feitan didn't say anything, but his eyes told million protests.

Then Kuroro turned to the other five who seemed to comply with him, or at least had no objections. Shalnark shrugged. "If it's your decision, then so be it. We can't kill him anyway now, nor can we set him loose." Shizuku nodded; so as Coltopi and Bonorenof.

"I'd rather die than joining you!" Kurapika cut in.

Again Shalnark and even Machi now caught an amused smile on their Danchou's face. He seemed to have that expression often since he returned: every time the wild Kuruta pulled out a reckless stunt.

"You don't see the gravity of the situation, do you?" Kuroro zeroed his eyes on the boy. "You have no fight against us. And like it or not, I'm putting you in the Spiders anyway." He turned to his comrades. "Arms and legs follow orders. If I put it that way, does anyone still want to protest?"

With that, it left only Nobunaga. The samurai could only stare blankly before he bellowed. "That chain-user killed Uvo!"

Kuroro closed his eyes, feeling somewhat irritated. Franklin, who got tired of restraining a struggling samurai and wanting to prevent his Danchou from losing his temper, finally knocked him over. His comrades watched and sighed in boredom, speaking to each other. "No wonder the guy was Uvo's closest friend; they made such a loud pair."

' _So that's the guy Gon was talking about? The one who had cried for the death of that Giant?'_  Kurapika half-consciously observed.

"Franklin, I was about to inform you to do that. I'll deal with Nobunaga later. Now…" he regarded the Kuruta, this time his usual laze eyes threatening. "Join…or die."

"Die," Kurapika curtly responded without giving a second of thinking. There was no way in hell that he would join the Ryodan.

Kuroro exhaled to a great extent. He could do as the boy wish if his own life hadn't been depending upon the Nen condition. He had to try the other way around. "Coltopi, are the eyes still here?"

At the mentioning of the  _eyes,_  Kurapika froze.  _'It couldn't be…'_

The mopped blue-haired figure nodded and disappeared into the corner of the room. For a brief unnerving silence, Coltopi reappeared with a small glass tube container, with a pair of flamed-color eyes floating inside. He handed it to his leader.

"This-," Kuroro held the container up. "-is the real pair of Kuruta eyes. What you saw and what the Nostrad had won from the auction at York Shin back then was the replica created by Coltopi's Nen." Kuroro revealed with smugness in his tone.

Kurapika's shaking was obvious, his own scarlet eyes darkening at the instance. He tightened his fists, hating to bear the sight of his clan's eyes in the Spider's grip. Back there, even believing they were real ones, he still had given them up to Neon Nostrad when the circumstance called for. Letting his clan's eyes go with a self-centered, spoiled child was one story, but having seen it in the bane of his existence's hand was another.

"Give it to me," Kurapika growled.

"Join us," Kuroro insisted. "And don't you want to know of your clan's eyeballs whereabouts? I'm the one who sold them out to the black markets. I should have more clues than you." Seeing the boy's hesitation, Kuroro took another action. He opened the container and carefully reached for the human part inside it, holding it between his fingers. The sight made the chain-user’s blood ran cold.

"I'll crush this thing right now if you decline my offer one more time." His cold voice cut through the core of the boy's being. "Make the right choice….last one of the Kuruta."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thanx for reading :)

Edited again on 22/2/2019. Another fix! Sorry! I don’t know why back then, I was so under the impression that Kurapika left Nostrad when he didn’t. I tried to fix it back.

 


	2. Rooftop

**edited 22/2/19**

**Chapter 2 Rooftop**

Nobunaga, who had woken up and saw no Kuruta within his vision, was able to control his temper a little bit better. Although his face twitched when he was told that the object of his anger was in the other floor within the construction.

"Danchou…one question." He raised.

Said Danchou nodded.

"Back there in York Shin, you mentioned that I can kill him. After it was certain that you're free of his Nen. Can I still kill him?"

Kuroro gave a second of thought before replying with a bland smile, "Sure."

"But…Danchou. Does he have to be one of us? We have him held captive, he's a  _prisoner_. Therefore, we can just use him."

"It's easier this way." The Spider head held up three fingers emphasizing his statements. "First, like I said, his abilities are useful. We've lost Ubogin and Pakunoda; we got to have some replacement. Second, if we fail to convince him into being one of us, we can just kill him later; of course I'll have to steal his ability first. Third, followed by the second, if he should be killed, I'll take his eyes. You know how much the Kuruta's eyes are worth. People out there will be thrilled if they knew there is another pair of the Scarlet eyes beside from the 36 pairs of eyes they believed it exists."

The Spiders gaped. To them, the last statement seemed much more like their usual Danchou.  _'So if things went off-handed, he'll cut off the boy's head and sell it to black market.'_

Nobunaga still made a face as if he had some pain in the ass. Kuroro had to give him his most convincing smile.

"Why worry, Nobunaga? You know he doesn't stand a chance against us. Trust me; he will never attack us, because the Spiders will go after his friends if he does." After this statement, Kuroro gave Nobunaga another warning glare. "But don't think of harming him either, he can also counter-attacks in self-defense. That's the condition he could at least bargain for."

The samurai-liked man just couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Think about it, Nobu. This is one way to revenge. To make him one of us will make a living hell out of him. It will make him suffer more than anything. Death is too easy, too comforting." Kuroro pointed out, and this time, he waited patiently for his comrade's reaction.

"…Tssh, guess there's no way I can make you change your mind anyway. If we let him out of our sight, your life will be at stake, and we hate to feel that the Spiders lost its head." The samurai mumbled.

The argument seemed to come to an end.

"And…one last thing. How much do we have left? I bet we lost a whole lot for the Nen-remover?" Kuroro raised another matter.

"Right, Danchou, we don't have much." Phinx nodded.

"We have to rob again soon." The Spider head noted, and then he turned to his entire group of comrades. "Let's call it a day. Get some rest, everyone. I'll come up with a plan tomorrow." Then he turned and left the foyer.

The 'thank you' word was never mentioned between the leader and his comrades. The followers were more than willing to serve their leader. And one thing that they knew best was the word was needless, because for them, gratitude was not important when being shown, but only when it was there.

"It's great to have him back but I still can't understand him. I hate to think that that chain-user will be one of us." Nobunaga sputtered out. Amongst them, someone mumbled that no one will ever understand their Danchou completely.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Machi commented, "The way Danchou insisted on having the chain-user as one of us no matter how he rejected, was like the way you insisted on those two kids to join us back then."

"What?" Nobunaga stared at her, dumbfounded.

Machi turned a glance sideway and added. "That's why I have a hunch that Danchou wants the chain-guy in our gang."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The figure in black ascended the dark stairways that led to a row of rooms in the abandoned warehouse. He mulled over his decision. The boy had finally given in. Kuroro almost took it with disbelief despite the fact that he himself had proposed the bargain; and the way the boy nodded even in the slightest to comply when he coerced to destroy the Kuruta eyes.

The boy had actually agreed to join over a pair of eyeballs. Of course, just in case, he added that the Spiders would go after his friends, the two kids, the loud-mouthed man, and the diminutive music hunter. He had the boy's cell phone, with all the numbers of his friends in it. Hunting them down couldn’t be that difficult for the Spiders.

He’d taken the liberty of texting back to the chain-guy’s comrade, Senritsu, who made a call these last few days. ‘ _I will be off the radar for a while._ ’ Kuroro noticed other caller ids were of Nostrad and Bashou. _‘Seems like he’s still with Nostrad Family.’_ But that wasn’t his concern.

The sight of a visibly shuddered Kuruta boy whenever the term 'friends' was raised, still caught in his mind.

Kuroro couldn't at least say he was fascinated by the way the boy approached him and held out his hand, palm up. After the man handed him a twin canister of the flamed-color eyes, the boy's own scarlet eyes only lingered at the body part he was holding.

“Oh, and one more thing

He told the boy to go upstairs with the message.

" _If you're thinking of killing yourself, then you know no one will be able to stop us.'_

Kuroro knew it, nodding in comply didn't mean the chain-guy had submitted himself to Genei Ryodan. He simply had no other choice; his pride and dignity wasn't the second important thing next to his friends. It was the third of importance next to his clan's eyeballs.

There were plenty of rooms in this abandoned warehouse. Each member was free to pick any room for their temporary living. Unfortunately, Kurapika, the newest member of Spiders, or at least the Spider head considered it that way, wasn't free of any chance in doing that. He was assigned to a certain room.

After Kuroro washed his face with several drinking bottles of water, itching at the slight sting from the cut on his cheek, he headed for that certain room.

The doorknob of the room was long ago broken, and the door was left slightly ajar. He was about to push it open but he ceased to do so for he caught a sight behind the open door. He didn't want it to change the moment he step into the room. So he remained there, watching in silence.

Behind it led to the dim spacious room and a huge window.

The Kuruta boy was sitting by the open and broken window sills, one leg on the window frame, the other on the floor. He had taken off his outer garments and now was left with only light mauve sleeveless shirt and light green trousers. With such light colored clothing plus his drenched pale skin that exposed under the moon's reflected radiant. Kuroro noted the interesting complexion that the chain-guy created.

His aura was still and almost fading. That must be the reason he hadn't felt Kuroro's presence, the Spider head using Hatsu, though, just in case. He noted that the boy allowed his guard down, most of the parts. Kuroro studied the frail feature and the face. His eyes were still scarlet, but held a softer hue of red, now stared forlornly out the glass-less window. Kuroro somewhat wondered what the boy was thinking.

"Our body, showered with the radiance of the sun and the moon. The wind, that blows upon our skin. Please strengthen me…to avenge for the Kuruta tribe, who were as pure as dew…giving them an everlasting peace in their souls."

Kuroro listened to the boy's prayer. Somehow the feeling he was feeling right there, was almost similar to watching the assets he had just robbed. Like the time he watched the Kuruta's eyeballs he possessed five years ago. No, this time, it felt different…much different he might add. It was something he couldn't explain. And at times, he liked doing things he didn’t really understand himself.

For a moment, Kuroro sighed.  _'Well, I can't just stand here forever.'_ He needed to lie down at some point, being as exhausted; he pushed the door open.

Unlike what he had expected, the blonde head didn't snap at him promptly but instead, slowly turned to him. Yet Kuroro’s anticipation didn't prove wrong entirely for those just before a rueful blank stare, turned ill will at him. The boy dropped into a defensive stance despite the dose the must still be in his blood, holding him back; walking was that all he could manage.

"You said it's the end of discussion for today." Kurapika's voice became cold, unlike the time of his prayer.

"Yes, it is." Kuroro closed the door behind him and the boy fidgeted uneasily. "You can sleep there." The man gestured his eyes toward a sleeping mattress which lay beside the wall. Then he pulled out another one from the cabinet, dusting it off, and arranged it across the other one, just the opposite side of the vast room.

Kurapika watched him discreetly, doubting the man's action. The man seemed to know his way around well.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" With that he seated himself, back against the wall, and facing against the Kuruta across the room. He threw another blanket over his crouched position.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The boy's voice was thick with impatience.

"Sleeping." Kuroro looked up at him, almost innocuously, just like back there at the restaurant. This kind of expression was getting on the boy's nerve.

"What!? Here!?" Kurapika suddenly exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's my room…" Kuroro revealed.

"Fine, I'm out of here! After all, there's plenty of room-"

"I order you to stay…and sleep HERE. Do understand that I have to prevent you from escaping."

"There are ten replicas of this building in vicinity. Your mopped-hair comrade will know if I escape. Isn't that why you let me up here on my own in the first place?"

"I _order_ you…to sleep here." Kuroro repeated patiently. "Normally, the Ryodan are free to go anywhere they want unless I call for a meeting, a plan to raid you can call. Coltopi or the others won't be with us forever, But…" Kuroro pointed his finger to the Kuruta. "You…have to stay within my vision from now on. So get used to it."

Kurapika made a face. ' _God, toleration is what I need.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika rubbed at his eyes; he hadn't been sleeping well. In fact, he hadn't been sleeping at all. Last night, the Spider head had slept in a crouched position facing him, in  _En_  state. Kurapika knew that if he hadn't moved in the near range, the man would not budge. After all, the room wasn't that small, and the Spider head was obviously sleeping. However, sleeping with the enemy even in a vast space room was another story compared to sitting side by side in the small space of the same car.

When he woke up after a short hour of restless dozing of, Kurapika's eyes flickered open and saw the man standing over him. Kuroro was just throwing his familiar overcoat with an inverted cross on the back above his shoulder. And his raven hair, slicked back, giving him the look of the old Genei Ryodan leader.

"Morning." He greeted the blurry Kuruta with only one word. However, it was enough to snap the boy to his full conscious. Kuroro noted that the boy's eyes were still red, since yesterday. Besides from that, the only addition was the dark lines below his eyes.

Kuroro threw the boy a bath towel, and a set of clothes. The first thing that came to his mind was of the objects being stolen ones. But what more could he do when the man started ordering him to change. Plus, the clothes he was wearing since the day before was getting uncomfortable; he actually couldn't wait to take a bath. To wear the clothes from thievery, he allowed himself an excuse of giving up his tribal clothes until he would be able to get himself out of the Ryodan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

If there was one thing Kurapika hadn't had information about the Spiders, it would be about how they lived their life when they were not on the robbing plans. He half imagined them going around killing people for fun, admiring the stolen assets, spending money lavishly on things they wanted but might not need.

But as he saw, it was none of that.

They only played cards, gone out for a walk or practiced Nen, and having conversations on mundane stuffs as if they were normal. Some of them, like a mummy man and a mopped hair boy could sit still and remained in the same spot for a whole day.

At least with that, it didn't seem to be so off-handed. Other than that, Kurapika only had to accept and bear with the fact that the Ryodan made their living out of stealing in every aspect, either food, necessities, or any other un-necessities.

Except for Nobunaga who had directed a grudge towards him, all the other Spiders seemed to take it in stride with having him around. Aside from that, Shalnark was somehow…different. The smiley-looking young man attempted a few conversation at Kurapika and even asked him in joining them with whatever they were on. But he always backed off when he received a daggered glare as a response, but never without a mocked fear, the phony bastard. They were Spiders after all, they were people who Kurapika would hate to the core no matter how almost human they looked while not at raiding activities.

On the first day, the worst thing for Kurapika was…the smell of blood when Hisoka finally showed up. There wasn't any blood or the trail of it on the magician's clothes, but the stench of it was all about the man. Hisoka greeted them all blandly and retreated to his once usual spot. He started to build the stacks of cards in pyramid shape, instantly consuming in his own world.

"He hasn't fought me; must be the reason he's out for someone else, must be lots of people." Kuroro explained to him. He already felt sick with the bloody smell. He kept his eyes from looking at the Spider head, but his eyes twitched in dismay when the man continued. "Because I have to handle you first."

It was because of him, that Hisoka had to go after someone else to release his crave for killing instead of fighting with the Spider head.

Kuroro noted the boy fell silent.  _'I thought…I was expecting him to retort…'_  Then he felt eyes on him, he turned to Hisoka. The magician didn't smile like he usually did, but Kuroro could tell from his expressionless face that he would still get what he wanted.  _'Sooner or later I have to deal with him again.'_  He thought, and then his mind shifted back to the Kuruta nearby when the boy made a sound of movement.

Kurapika walked towards one of the corner most secluded from the other Spider's and seated himself there, unmoving, thinking, and tolerating. It proved to be in vain when the Spider head started pacing after him.

' _Darn it. Do I really have to be in his vision all the time?'_ So he chose to be the one to speak first. "You said you'll tell me of the Kuruta's eyeballs whereabouts."

Kuroro paused at Kurapika's statement; he closed his eyes, smiling.

"Right, let me explain." He stood a few paces away from the Kuruta. "I sold all of them to the black markets as you might have already assumed. We can start from there, but of course after we've gained what we've lost. First, all of us need to go over a raiding. Then we'll go for your clan's eyes later. It might be all over the places around the world, but we won't do it in the places we can't possibly reach. It's impossible to regain all of them."

"What's with 'we'? You just tell me and I'll go on my own." Kurapika rolled his eyes.

"I can't do that. May I remind you that I can't let you escape?" Kuroro then paused and got lost in his thought.  _'So I have to keep him with me all the time?'_ Kuroro didn't have any idea how long it would take to find a way to lift the cursed-Nen entirely. He didn’t think he had enough of anymore luck to find another one so fast. Or even if he did, it probably wouldn't do much. And one thing he started to doubt was that there might be no way the Nen would be lifted as long as the boy's hatred towards him remained deep-rooted.

Kurapika's eyes glowed even redder, if possible. The boy had sworn in front of his clan's grave that he'd bring their eyes back, all of them, no matter what happened. He was willingly to risk his life to go way high and down low even to the hell on earth if that meant bringing what belonged to his clan back. Places renowned for being unreachable would not stand in his way.

' _So…determined.'_ Kuroro noted and smirked at him. "Keep in mind as well that all of us know about your weakness, so don't try to run, I think you're not that kind of person anyway. But if you do we'll hunt you down and we won't hesitate to kill you the instant we find you." Kuroro paused, put his hands in his coat pocket and turned sideways. He still wondered aloud, "Your secret might not be revealed if you continued to keep it a secret to your friends. Why tell them later on?"

' _They're so eager to help me out,'_  Kurapika kept the thought to himself, the other's voice started to fade into background.

"In Spiders, we know the surface of each person's abilities, but not the winning cards. The matter of trust is not even an issue."

' _I have no regrets…they're the only friends I trust.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As said, Kuroro came up with a plan to raid two mansions in a row. He aimed for Rofilet and Dolinku mansion, two of the wealthiest mafia in York Shin. The two failed to attend the auction when the Spiders attacked the place back then. There were seven of them: Shalnark, Machi, Nobunaga, Shizuku, Phinx, and Feitan. Since Kuroro didn't want to attract too much attention, and it wasn't a big show, only a few people were needed.

"Certain Famiglias will gather here for a small private meeting. They'll bring along the rare and valuable items with them to boast about. At twelve, they'll be out in the dining room, that's when we'll go in. Get whatever is of value; get rid of whoever see your faces. Keep in mind that the mafia believed we're dead, we don't want to get into trouble of them following us around." That's all for what Kuroro told his comrades.

"You're just robbing here. Can't you spare people's life?" The six former Spiders turned speechless at the offended boy who just interrupted. They all turned to look at their Danchou with raised eyebrows, wondering how the man would react. It was almost comical for Kuroro himself, therefore and amused grin pulled at his lips before he ignored the Kuruta and carried on.

When Kurapika didn't give up in protesting, Nobunaga directed his foul words to the boy. Kuroro stopped them by letting the Spiders split up and act according to the plan before they could start a ruckus.

Kurapika himself was to go with Kuroro and Shalnark. The three of them stole their way into the mansion. Kurapika managed to jump ahead and knocked off the guards on their duties before the other could lay their killing hands on them. They gave the boy a puzzled look at first, but then they understood the boy's intention.

"Kurapika, we're not going to kill anyone if they don't see us." Shalnark attempted to reassure him as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. Kurapika instantly jerked away and shot him a warning glare. Shalnark gave an uneasy look at his Danchou to which he only responded with a shrug and gesturing them to move on.

Then they made it to the hall, deciding to stay put in the open attic in unseen area and waited. Kurapika kept a distance from the other two as he situated himself in the shadow. Upon hearing freaky laughter of the Mafias who bragged and flaunted over their treasures, Shalnark made a face and started talking under his breath.

"They haven't changed, Danchou. That's why I don't like them. It's best that we separate ourselves from them." Shalnark sighed, somewhat recalling some of his worst memories.

His comment had caught Kurapika's attention. _'So, they really have some secret relation with the Mafia as doubted, no wonder they know so much of their private activities.’_ _He couldn’t help his curiosity, “_ Aren't you the same as them?"

Shalnark and Kuroro tilted their heads to the boy. Kuroro only smiled as a response and turned his attention back to the crowd, leaving Shalnark to it. "No, we're not the same, we-" Before he could say anything, Kuroro raised a hand to stop his comrade and gestured him to watch the hall below. The mafia group was moving out.

Kurapika's eyes lingered over the two Spiders, who now ignored the previous matter and focused on their plan. 

_'What's not the same…?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know how long he could manage not to die from high blood pressure. The raid was easy, to say the least. But when they met up with the other party, he saw why Kuroro split the group the way it was. At their rendezvous, all Kurapika could feel was the smell of blood, particularly from the three man named Phinx, Feitan, and Nobunaga.

Despite the situation, Kurapika couldn't stop himself from burning with anger. Nobunaga, seeing the boy's eyes and the way he fisted, challenged a goad. Kuroro sighed as he dragged the Kuruta away and informed the others to go on ahead, while he would have to deal with the enraging Kuruta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You people are staining the world." Kurapika spoke coldly.

The two of them were on their way back to their hideout, after they were done with raiding the second mansion. The second time, Kuroro had allowed each party to do their own work and go their own way back to the hideout.

"Someday, they'll come after you again." The boy added.

"Like you did?" The man responded dryly. "They won't, they had cancelled the plan of following people who originated from Ryuuseigai already." For a moment of silence, he turned a sideway glance to the boy who kept a well distance from him. "So you still hold the thought of avenging your people?"

The boy didn't turn, his eyes focused on ahead. "It was stupid of you to ask, it's my life-time goal."

Kuroro let out a soft chuckle. "Let me tell you one thing. Revenge…is a bad way out for you, Kuruta. I bet many had already told you that." And from the expression on the young face, Kuroro knew he was right. "You killed Uvogin in retaliation, then Nobunaga wants revenge on you. It goes on endlessly."

"My goal is to wipe all the thirteen of you out of existence.” Kurapika's eyes, however this time were as cold as ice instead of burning with rage. It was something new to the man.

"Really? I doubt you could do that." Kuroro mocked; nonetheless he witnessed the unwavering resolve in the boy's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was furious, he was enraged relentlessly. He felt like tearing the man in front of him now into pieces right then and there.

Before they made it back to the hideout, the man suddenly came up with something; he assigned Kurapika another stealing at the auction market located a few blocks away from the Sun Beach Building. This time he specifically addressed a certain commodity that the boy should snatch for him, giving the reason that the boy hadn't touched anything from the mansion.

"The hell I will." The boy stood his ground.

"Do I have to threaten you every time I gave you order? That the Spiders will go after your friends."

"Bastard."

"Just do it. With such ability, it should be easy for you." Kuroro summoned a skill book. "We're going in." With that, he flipped to a certain page.

Red eyes blinked several times as they adjusted to a sudden darkness and took in the different surrounding. They were in some kind of vault. Beside him, Kuroro closed his skill book with a soft thud, leaning against the wall. The boy eyed him  _'He must have use some kind of transportation ability, with that book?'_

"Skill book, I can steal Nen ability and lock it inside this book, to use it at my own will." Kurapika eyed him discreetly, wondering why he had to tell about his ability. "Do your work." The Spider head ordered as he crossed his arms on his chest, standing there. "Some blocks on the floor contain the security alert system that goes off once contacted with something, you know what to do."

The boy exhaled a depressing sigh and scanned around the area, seeing the auction goods all around the dim light. Some were gathered in the corner, some on the table. More were in the square-shaped thick glass on small stands. He was in the security room. With his dowsing chain, he started looking for the blocks he could step on.

Without much effort, Kurapika easily found what he must be looking for. He reluctantly reached for it. When he was about to make his leave, his eyes stumbled upon something.

Kuroro, noticing the boy's odd reaction, asked. "What's wrong?"

It was something Kurapika recognized instantly and he felt his insides turned. Among all the goods in the room, there was one smallest thing that stood out to him. He dropped the commodity he was assigned to get and instead staggered purposefully through the way.

"Hey." Kuroro's voice was only the background voice in his mind now.

Kurapika keeled over and now seeing things more clearly at closer distance. It was an earring, pretty much the same one as he was having on his left ear. His face turned pale as his red eyes went wide. Nausea rose up his head and he could hardly breathe.

In his vision, he saw nothing except the earring. He heard not even the sound of the security alert going off the few seconds earlier.

Kuroro could only sign, his expression bland. "You messed up." He got no response, so he swiftly went to grab the boy’s shoulder. "Get up. We're out of here."

Unexpectedly, his hand was slapped away. When the head tilted back and turned looking upward at him. What could be most clearly seen in the dark were the crimson red eyes that glowed. This was so not the time. Kuroro couldn't afford to lose more seconds; he hauled Kurapika to his feet by the shoulder and opened his skill book.

Despite being overwhelmed by dizziness, Kurapika's mind somehow was still functioning and it registered him when his eyes settled on Kuroro's skill book.

If he was to leave this place, then he would lose sight of  _it_.

He struggled vehemently and smacked the book in the man's grip before he could take action on teleporting. Kuroro spared him a hiss, he almost loose the grip on the boy as he crouched down to get a book. He fastened his hands over the boy's waist.

Still, Kurapika was struggling. Kuroro recognized that the boy was reaching for something desperately as his voice came out in protesting yelp. From the corner of his eyes, Kuroro caught the sight of the object of the boy’s attention…an earring. Recognizing the object, he snatched it in one swift motion and pitched it in the boy's reaching hand, then concentrated on his skill book again.

Then they made it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro managed to drag Kurapika far from the incident. With the struggling burden on his shoulder, he stopped at one of the rooftop they were trudging on. After making sure they were alone and unseen, he put him down. The boy sagged to the ground of the rooftop, his vacant stare rested upon the earring in his palm.

"Does that belong to your tribe?" The question actually needed no answer, as it was clearly seen that the earring was exactly the same as the boy's. "What a coincidence."

"Is…this…" Kurapika started under this breath. "What you've taken too…beside the eyes."

"No. Genei Ryodan took nothing beside the eyes." Kuroro only watched on, seeing the boy forced down his composure. It was hard to tell if the boy had gotten any angrier when his eyes remained the bloody red all the times, ever since when he was forced to join the Ryodan. However, his eyes now were obviously more empty and desolated rather than filling with rage.

"It's only an earring. Why lose your mind over such a petty thing?" Kuroro asked out of simple curiosity, he didn't care much that it would draw the hell out of it.

"Maybe I should take everything from you, kill everyone from you and see if you know how it feels to see the petty little object to remind you of what you're once familiar to and have always relied on!"

"I won't feel much anyway. I have nothing to lose." Kuroro shrugged. Somewhat he felt the urged to push on the subject. The talking Kuruta was better than the silent one, he could gain some information by this. _Hell be hell._

"Didn't you feel slightest bile towards me for killing two of your comrades?" The boy asked with a deep frown.

"Nothing. On top of that, neither did I feel any bitterness towards you for binding me with the cursed-Nen. The feeling that was there was just a slight annoyance. I hardly understand why I should feel anything. You're taking things too hard on yourself."

Kurapika was unnerved. He could say the same. He didn't understand the man in front of him. Why was he so incapable of feeling? Was his entire being made of rocks?

"I…loathe…you…" The boy rasped out as he staggered to his feet, which was almost at the end of the rooftop. "I swear…I won't rest until I kill you…" Kurapika's breathe became heavier at each word he made. "Grant my word for it; I'll hunt down your entire Ryodan…even if it leads to my death." Sweat came running down his cheeks, his face flushed with anger.

Kuroro thought about what his comrades had told him about the memory they gained from Pakunoda. It was the recollection of a guy named Zukuwara, one of Kurapika's co-workers. His memory revealed that after Kurapika finished Uvo off, he came back staggering in a state of exhaustion. A day later, his face gaunted and he became like a zombie. When he talked to the woman, Senritsu, she also stated that he wasn't just physically worn off. The Spider head mused.  _'I bet he might as well fell bedridden after Paku’s death.'_

Overwhelmed with so much feeling, the nausea crept up on him again. His eyelids twitched. Grasping for breathe, he clutched over his chest. His knees was giving away and his vision started to blur. Kurapika's world was spinning. But he couldn't just let it go. He was in front of the Spider; he couldn't just fall flat here. He tried to stop himself from giving into darkness by biting against his lips. It bled.

"Stop it. You'll be killing yourself eventually." The man’s voice took on a more demanding tone. "Come here before you throw yourself off of the roof."

Kurapika didn't know what the other was talking about anymore. For his vision finally blackened, he felt himself plunging backward as his feet loose firm ground to stand on.

The last thing he felt was a strong hand on his arm and the other behind his waist, stopping him from falling further. The nausea must have been that bad to dismantle his senses, for he heard the man's voice calling his name with…concern.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Thanks a lot for reviews. Helps me greatly.

Kurapika’s prayer…yep, it was there in anime ver. 1999

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm continuing my unfinished KuroKura fanfic in ff.net. Particularly 'Atlantic' and 'Carry On.' The only reason I'm editing TSASAN is because I need to look at it so I won't miss anything when writing a new chapters (already written).


	3. Taming the Wild Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after arguing with myself for weeks, I decided to do something stupid like editing Kurapika’s past. I wrote this story long before HxH manga vol. 0 (Kurapika’s past) came out, so the initially written fic I posted on ff.net was my assumption. Totally wrong from canon, lol; Kurapika kicked people’s asses since when he was a kid and Pairo was the weak one. I left the one in ff.net the way it was and made changes for Ao3. I might get into some troubles (with my own memories and details) later on, but here I’ll give it a try to make the story as canon as I could, despite having written a lot of assumption already.

edited 22/2/19

**Chapter 3 Taming the Wild Cat**

As a child, he rarely saw the eye-color of his people change into the bright red ones. The Kuruta tribe loved to live in harmony. Finding Kurutas fighting amongst themselves was extremely rare. They built a wall, protecting themselves from people outside, and protecting each other of their own kind.

He never thought he would see so much red on that fateful day.

The news was everywhere. _‘The Massacre of Kuruta Clan.’_ He didn't believe it. It must have been a bad joke, the worst of all.

He put every lead to finding the best doctor behind to hurry back home.

It was surreal, the sight of his once beautiful hometown now torn apart, left with nothing but ashes and dead bodies. He made it to his house first, for his parents. The sight of his mother's prone form gave him that faintest hope that she could still be alive. Shakily, he reached for her, and when he turned her face, he screamed.

Out of the house, he ran and ran. He stumbled upon every bodies with the hollow in their sockets. Each had faced death in different ways. Most were slashed, crushed, and shot to death. Some were hung high up by some sort of string. He called their names, but none responded. He made it his best friend’s house. 

Once he found the body of a black-haired boy, a bit smaller than him. His breath hitched and he thought his heart had stopped. The last time he had seen this boy, he was smiling, waving at him, wishing him all the best of luck. But now, this black-haired boy lay motionless. Everyone else was the same: dead, with their eyes gone.

“Pairo…” He whimpered his best friend's name, cradling him for what seemed like forever. Suddenly he heard a voice. Hoping someone else would have made it, he staggered through the pile of dead bodies. Then he saw one of the tribe's self-defense instructors, lying face up, his eye sockets hollow, but his lips were moving.

He rushed to the dying man, pleading for the man to hold on as he forced a cloth on the wounds. The man recognized the boy's voice and called his name in response. It wasn't long until he breathed his last breath. Kurapika only heard his last words, "…genei…ryodan…"

As if it was in the movie film that progressed from one event to another, Kurapika then saw himself amidst the graves of his clan in the Rukuso Area. His tears wouldn't stop pouring down from his scarlet eyes.

In his mind, he saw all of the faces of his people. He saw their faces, twisting with anger and fear. The thought of their eyes turning flame-colored just before their eye sockets became empty was engraved in his mind. That would be the last image Kurapika would always remember about the death of his clan. A promise of retaliation was thick in the air about him. Kurapika had taken everyone's promise. All the wrath and hatred of the whole clan was his to carry alone.

Then he drowned into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was between the thin line of dreams and reality. He couldn't move; he could not even open his eyes. He was torn between choosing the path to the conscious world, to escape his childhood nightmare and find himself in another one should he wakes up, or the path which he would let himself drown into the deepest pit of his nightmares and eventually make it to the complete, empty darkness from which he would never be able to wake up again.

He was lost. Never before had he been this lost. It was the very first time he wished his friends were there. He wished Gon and Killua were there, jumping around to cheer him up. He wished Leorio and Senritsu were there, changing the cool cloth on his burning forehead. He unconsciously laughed at himself for how weak and dependent he had become, however, he would never call them; he would never let them step into a harm’s way. And that… made him feel something he had learned to forget long ago.

Loneliness…

He felt something hot dripping out from the corner of his eyes, it ran down his cheeks.

Somehow his senses began working at some point, for he heard a voice. He couldn't make out what the voice was telling him nor did he care. The hand was cold and a little rough, but when it was placed just above his eyes and forehead, it helped relieve him from the heat burning his head.

He felt…a little better because of that hand and that voice that sounded calming and almost soothing…if he was not mistaken.

'… _pika.'_

…

' _Kurapika…'_

… _? …who are you…?_

'… _up.'_

… _What…?_

' _Wake up already…'_

… _can't_

' _Try…'_

…

' _Wake up.'_ The voice repeated firmly.

'… _ok…I'll give it…a try…'_

His eyelid felt heavy, but he fought to open them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red eyes slowly opened, staring straight up and in the dim light he could blurrily make out that it was the ceiling. For quite a long while, his vacant stare remained fixated on the dusty ceiling above. His mind failed to tell him anything of the previous event, or when or why he was here. In addition, he was just too tired to care.

Unaware that he was not alone, Kurapika continued to remain unmoving until a voice asked, "Are you still alive?"

Kurapika's vacant stare slowly turned sideways, his head following. Scarlet eyes widened slightly and his dry lips quivered in uneasiness. Upon seeing this certain person in the close proximity, the prior event came flooding back to him.

Out of instinct, he pushed himself up in one move.

His abrupt movement caused the room in his vision to spin. Clutching his throbbing forehead, he had to wait for a moment before his head cleared up a little. He then realized the position he was in…tucked in bed. A cool wet cloth that must have been on his forehead before was now resting on the blanket that covered his lap. He looked at the man in confusion.

Kuroro was sitting on a small crate next to the mattress that Kurapika occupied, with arms crossed over his chest. "Seems like you're fine now. For a second there, I thought your soul had left the body." His face showed no emotion. He only watched on as the Kuruta fidgeted away, his back now cornered against the wall next to the mattress. The boy was about to say something, but his dry throat wouldn't allow him to.

Kurapika blinked when Kuroro offered him a glass of water. Red eyes studied the man dubiously, his eyes shifted from the man to the glass, and back to the man again. Kuroro finally let out a smile, or more like a smirk. "It’s not poisoned."

' _I know that, why would I still be here if you wanted me dead?'_

"Nor was it a theft." He added as he urged the boy to take the glass. But the Kuruta stayed motionless despite how much his throat was screaming for it. Kuroro sighed, and then approached the exhausted blonde who failed to guard himself due to his poor body condition. At the other end of the mattress Kurapika was cornered, the man pressed the rim of the glass on the boy's lips.

The boy flinched but he had nowhere else to run.

He gulped down the fluids as he was half-urged, half-forced to drink. He still was more than aware that he was actually sitting in this close range with the Spider head. This time, it was even closer than the time when they were in the car. His mind rumbled and he ended up choking on the water.

Kurapika clasped both hands over his mouth, coughing. The impact added to his headache. But his half-closed eyes didn't miss the sight of the feared Genei Ryodan leader, taken aback, although in a slightest movement.

"Sorry." Kuroro said in a faint whisper, retreating with the glass and backing off to give the boy some space.

' _Sorry…?'_ The word echoed in the boy's head and he thought he must have heard it wrong.

After the coughing was over, the boy wearily observed the surroundings; they were still in the same room of an old abandoned warehouse. Kurapika's eyes traveled to a bunch of books Kuroro had previously stole scattered about the room. He must have finished a lot already. So did it mean that the man had been sitting here? Kurapika felt he had so much to ask and so much to shout about, but the other began speaking before him.

"How are you feeling?"

"…Bad." The boy blurted off without thinking.

"OK, if disregard of seeing me?" Kuroro altered.

"…Not that bad…I suppose." Kurapika knew he wasn't thinking straight. He believed that, because how else could he feel otherwise, when he woke up with a headache and to his lifetime enemy's presence. Yet the situation was completely different from what he'd expected.

His hatred towards the man failed to blind him, and he acknowledged that the man had actually been watching over him while he was out cold.

' _So…that voice…it was him? How can it be? And that hand too…?'_

"Nightmares…I suppose?" The man asked in bland tone.

"…Yeah…" Kurapika looked anywhere but at the man. It couldn't be helped. He didn't feel like putting up a fight when he had no energy left. Better go with the flow…for now.

"I have no doubt; you were crying in your sleep." Kuroro stated monotonously.

"WHAT!?" The blond head snapped to the man, looking into Kuroro's eyes in disbelief.

"About your clan's death, wasn't it?"

And Kurapika recalled something. That hot 'something' that had dripped out from his eyes and stained his cheeks, those were his tears. He had mistaken it for being his sweat. He fidgeted nervously. He hadn't cried in five years, but here and now he had just cried in front of a person who he was never supposed to show that kind of emotion.

"...Don't speak like you know everything…" He retorted with a glare. "It was all because of you…you're the cause of my nightmares."

Kuroro raised both of his hands in surrender, though his eyes suggested the opposite. He watched as Kurapika shoved the blanket off and climbed off of the mattress. When his feet touched the floor, he staggered. The man caught Kurapika by the arms and gestured him back toward the mattress.

"Stay still." The man placed his cold hands on the boy's forehead. "Your fever's still high."

Kurapika pushed the hands away, and he, himself, fell backwards in the progress, hissing in pain. Kuroro wasn't surprised. "Move around, and you'll hurt yourself even more."

"Are you trying to be…kind to me?" Kurapika blurted out. "Why…?"

' _Because if you died now, then your nen will kill me.'_ The answer was there but giving it away was a bad idea. Kuroro had to put it another way. "Your fever is unlike any normal illness or fatigue, you could have died. As far as I am concern, Kuruta get exhausted easily when their eyes turn flame-colored. Notwithstanding how good they are in surviving battles, some are not born to be a fighter or a warrior." He paused, taking caution at the boy's possible outburst. Kurapika only frowned. "For your information, you were out for two days. Obviously, that is not normal. And to answer your question: you're still of use to us. I don't want you dead for now."

Kurapika rolled his eyes, but the man was right. Never once in his life time, had his eyes remained flame-colored up for this long, until two days ago. And fainting, in spite of the pain he had inflicted upon himself back then confirmed this fact. But hell, who could be saving himself from the anger when the bane of the existence was right in front of him?

"Stop using your eyes." Kuroro's voice took on a demanding tone.

"Like hell I can, I have no control over it." Kurapika snapped; his hands tightened on the blanket.

"Try. It's for your own good." The man pushed.

"I can't!" The boy shouted, eyes drew shut in annoyance.

"…Think of your friends. Ignore that I'm here; think of them."

Kuroro paused as he noted the slightest change in the Kuruta's eyes. Seconds later, they softened. They closed, and Kurapika concentrated. For a long while, the man only watched in silence. When the eyes opened again, they were green. A hint of red remained but soon turned completely green.

' _I hope it won't turn red again when he looks at me.'_

Ocean green eyes kept staring ahead in weariness, not turning to the man at his side. Kuroro however, was capable of seeing more than weariness in those green depths; he saw sadness.

"Why are you being this way?" The boy asked, slowly turning at him. "You should know I won't die easily, you don't actually have to…look after me…if I'm not mistaken."

"Nobunaga might have killed you, so I have to watch." The answer was already prepared. Then again, how was he to respond if the boy hit the nail that Nobunaga was reckless but not stupid enough to risk his Danchou's life with it.

_Then why was he watching over the Kuruta?_

The idea of the boy’s death and possibly leading to his own death was out of the question. He was certain the boy wouldn't die so easily, as the boy himself had claimed.

Ye the Spider head recalled the time he carelessly put the boy on the mattress and was about to leave. Upon seeing the boy twist and turn in his sleep, he just changed his mind.

"I'll get something for you to eat." Kuroro brushed off the thought, along with the conversation, and got up. He looked back at the boy one last time. The boy didn’t show confusion as he would expect, it showed that he was thinking, comprehending, and analyzing.

' _This boy is certainly a smart one.'_

Kurapika watched as the man left.

His mother's words came back to him.  _'Live on, Kurapika no matter what happens, you have to survive.'_ Kurapika tightened his hold on the blanket. He knew well that his life was saved by the death of his parents. That was why he couldn't' kill himself even though the idea was so tempting when he was forced to join the Ryodan. What was more important than pride was to get all the flame-colored eyes back. No matter how long he would have to suffer being with the Ryodan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Kurapika stumbled down the stairs trying to head out of the building to get some fresh air. His arm was caught by a firm grip. Still exhausted, he shuddered slightly as he eyed the hand then at the owner. The boy didn't jerk away; didn’t have the energy to. But it didn’t mean he’d give in.

"Let go."

"You'll fall." Came a curt and firm reply.

Too tired to continue protesting, the boy unwillingly let the man help him down the stairs. Kuroro led him to the back exit, avoiding the other Spider members on their way out. Both actually wondered what their comrades would think if they saw the Kuruta letting the Spider head support him. Eventually, they made it out of the abandoned building and into the open air.

"You can't let me die, can you? No…in fact, you can't kill me just yet." Kurapika started as the man turned baffled at him. He shrugged Kuroro's hands off of him. Despite the situation, he couldn’t help his lips turning upward.

Kurapika almost smiled, making it known he was mocking him.

"Was it because my nen bound on you hasn't been lifted entirely? The conditions have been lifted, but my hatred towards you stayed, that's what makes nen strong. I haven't heard of such case, I'm afraid that I might be the first."

However, Kuroro failed to satisfy him with how he responded. The man stared at him with slightly wide eyes, but they held amusement. "You got it all figured out, boy. Now I have no doubt why a kid like you had been the first to actually take me down…once. I thought I could use you for a while before I killed you." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in a laid back manner. "Now that you figured it out, it can't be helped. But I was right to put you in the Ryodan." He pointed to the Kurapika, stating the last point. "You're a smart kid."

Kurapika felt like he had been hit by a truck. He didn't know how to react. Had the man just given him a compliment? Somehow, this man was behaving differently from first time they met. "If my memory serves me right, back then you were saying that I, capturing you was just a small accident. You don't think I am really capable of capturing the Spiders, do you?"

"Don't take it too seriously. It's just the comment that the head gives to the arms and legs." Then he paused, bringing up his hand to his chin, eyes turning sideways in contemplation. "Right, that time I thought it was just a small accident. I knew you wouldn't kill me for sure in order to ensure your friends’ safety. But I didn’t expect that Paku wouldn't know that." He took his hand off his chin and turned to the boy. "Although at last, things eventually turned out the way you wanted. Unfortunately, things didn't stay that way."

"I'm not Spider, and never will be. If you expect me to call you 'Danchou' like your comrades do someday, then you're sorely mistaken."

"Do it what you will. For your information, my comrades called me ‘Danchou’ by themselves. And I don't mind if you call me by my name. Kurapika."

Kurapika's eyes twitched. "But I'll mind if you call me by my name."

Kuroro cocked his head to the side. "You don't seem to mind me calling you that several times before. Why an uproar now?"

' _What? Several times before?'_ The Kuruta boy faltered, trying to recall that memory.

Suddenly, Kuroro let out a chuckle. The boy gave him a what's-so-funny glare, again. Kuroro couldn't possibly reveal that he was actually having fun. To be able to draw such reactions from the boy, when he blocked every path that the boy tried to escape with or when challenged to win against him, felt like he was cornering a little strayed kitten. The expression the boy gave, being so hard on himself, it was just quite amusing.

Upon seeing that, Kuroro grinned and brushed that topic away. "Let's not worry over such insignificant thing." He put his hands in his coat pocket in casual manner. "Say, what do you think about the pre-history of the Attique City?"

"What?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro easily opened a mundane conversation. His discussions ranged from the subject of political affairs and governments, to archeology and history of antiques, or even the forgotten folklores in each city. And he came to learn that the boy had several interesting ideas over such matters.

Kuroro couldn't recall how long had it been since he had a conversation considering the matter of the subject he enjoyed the most. And Kurapika was the first one who could debate with him with such equivalent reasoning. Although he had to push the boy to talk about it and the boy's answers to his questions came out more like a snapping disagreement. Kuroro couldn't help but like it.

Then again, talking with the boy gave him another sudden thought of plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time, there were only two of them. Kuroro informed his fellow Spiders that he would go 'grab some books.' From the easy-going response the comrades gave, Kurapika could tell that this was the man's usual unaccompanied activity.

"Books!? You're robbing books!?" Kurapika's expression troubled as Kuroro dragged him out of the warehouse.

"Yeah, why?" Kuroro asked innocuously, wondered why the Kuruta sounded so shocked.

' _Committing another crime, I have to go steal the thing I appreciate most. What a bane…'_ The Kuruta's gaze dropped downward to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika fretted at the man's plan. The bastard didn't have the blueprint of the mansion, and he wanted Kurapika to locate the object. But an order was an order. Out of annoyance, Kurapika gave an exasperate sigh and conjured his dowsing chain in. "Name your objects."

"Curiosities of Occult Sciences, Antiquities of the Temple, and Handbook of the Useful Arts." Kuroro then noticed the look on the boy's face. "You know those books, don't you?" Most of the time, the boy's expression was almost easy to read.

Kurapika mused to himself. On his first time stealing, he had to go for the classification of books he liked most. On the top of that, they were the books that he had been searching for. Never in his life had he think he’d find these books by this turn of event.

"Great. That'll be easier," the man commented, albeit Kurapika's lack of response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were now in a secret passage, something that the Spider head had known all too well of, and he knew how to activate it. He was familiar with the location.

It led to an underground chamber that contained a small library consisting of antiquities and priceless books. The furniture and everything else were covered with a thick sheath of dust. Kuroro briskly walked in, brushing off some small spider's web that stood in his way. Meanwhile, Kurapika eyed the web with revulsion.

Despite the frustration of their current activity, the boy’s eyes didn't betray his feelings.

"I suppose you like books?" The man said as he lifted a hand, summoning his Skill Book. He briskly flipped through the pages and used one of the abilities,  _Fun Fun Cloth_. The boy gave no response but Kuroro didn’t really need one as it was so obvious. He urged the boy in talking so much about so many things that could only be found in books and solely by the means of reading.

Kuroro was about to used his nen ability on the large bookcase. Kurapika, knowing the use of that certain nen ability, interrupted him, again.

"You're going to take all that? Didn't you aim for the three books?"

Kuroro came to abrupt halt, astonished. "You didn't tell me where the three books are located."

The boy's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "Can't you just look at it yourself? The three antique books stood out prominently, and they're right in front of you!"

Just as the angry boy claimed, Kuroro set his eyes on the bookcase, and the thick three old books stood out in front of him. "…Right." But he used the ability cover the whole bookcase anyway. The size of the bookcase decreased behind the clothes until it fit his palm. Then he started working on the other bookcases as Kurapika hissed.

"Greedy monster."

"Believe me, the owner of this house hasn't touched his bookcase more than a year. Look at all the dust. The precious books will only be wasted if I don't take it."

Kurapika suppressed the urge to talk back to the man. But this had been definitely better than what he had expected. To see him rob forgotten items was better than to see him kill, at least.

After he was done with the bookcase, Kuroro stopped when he noticed the boy wasn't following after him when he headed towards the only exit. He turned back and saw the boy's gaze resting on the reading table nearby. The book on it wrote the title of "Memorial of the Quiet Road and Sleepy Village." The man closed the distance between them and Kurapika jerked away.

"Take it."

The boy shot him a glare. "No way." With that, Kurapika started to head for the exit. Kuroro only sighed and reached for the book.

"Leave it! You've already taken more than enough." Then he stomped off angrily, wondering how long he had to stay this way.

He still had a hell to look forward to anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been about a week since the Kuruta was forced to join the Ryodan. Most of the raiding to restore the Ryodan's assets and cash had gone well, except for some raids resulting in the boy’s outburst at the Spiders whenever he smelled blood from someone's hands. Their daily lives were just not-in-a-bad-shape, save for a quarrelsome between hot-headed swordsman and a reckless chain-boy.

And this day was one of those days.

It all started from a small disagreement, which led to a big commotion. Kuroro sighed with brow knitted. It was Nobunaga and Kurapika, as usual.

Nobunaga was having his normal conversation with Phinx and Feitan, over the matter of killing. Kurapika had overheard it; his eyes couldn't help but glare at the man. By chance, Nobunaga took it as a challenge and sneered, "Maybe I should bring him some pretty head next time."

That spiked the boy’s anger; Kurapika clenched his fist and returned, "Someday your own head will be placed on a platter."

Nobunaga's vein made itself visible on his forehead, hand moving to the sword's handle. "What!?"

"Nobunaga…" Kuroro warned.

"Danchou. I'm not gonna kill him, but a lesson would certainly do!" the swordsman shouted as he leaped from his position towards the Kuruta boy.

And here they were now, fighting. Kuroro had given up on stopping them, since both seemed to be willingly engaged in it. Now, he merely seated himself and watched, like all the others. On a second thought, this fight was interesting. He’d get to see how the Kuruta fight from this point of view.

Their level of combat were close, both managed to bleed the other.

"You're such a prick. I should have killed you along with your clan five years ago! If it wasn't because of you loitering around, Uvo and Paku would still be alive."

That did it. Green eyes instantly shifted to the color of flames. Kurapika charged in with a punch across Nobunaga's face, this time he became so much faster and fiercer. The older man was sent flying through the debris but Kurapika didn't give him a chance to regain his posture.

"Your friend was contemptible, he deserved it!" Obviously, Kurapika had only meant Uvogin, not Pakunoda. "The hell with you, you wiped out my entire clan and you want revenge on me for killing one of you!? Do you think I would want anything to do with you if not for my people!? You're the ones who caused it; you all are the ones who deserve death!" This time, he meant all of them.

Loud shouts of anger filled the room as Kurapika stood above the prone form of the bleeding Nobunaga, preparing to land one last blow. Before Kurapika's fist found its mark, it was stopped by a hand paler than his own. Nobunaga took the chance to jump off and regain himself, directing a glare towards the boy.

Kurapika snapped his head at Kuroro, his eyes bright red. "Let go! I'll finish him off!"

"You're losing yourself, consuming by anger. That's enough. I don't need both of you ending up killing yourselves." Kuroro warned with a tone void of emotion.

Kurapika's eyes directed his hatred toward the swordsman who now was held back by Franklin. Nobunaga seemed to have difficulty breathing, clutching his stomach where the two broken ribs were. Kuroro stepped and blocked the boy's vision from his comrade. "Go to your room…and tend your wounds."

The Kuruta's breathing became harsher. "Remember you must obey me. Go now." Kuroro urged the seething boy by putting his hand against the boy's chest and pushing him to go. Kurapika fisted until his hand bled before he delivered that barely refrained final blow on the metal stacker happening to be the object closest to him. The built up anger just had to go somewhere. The poor thing was thoroughly crushed.

“Fuck,” he cursed before turning to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spiders watched on with interest as Kuroro talked to Nobunaga who had his two broken ribs being tended to by Machi. From Shalnark's point of view, it seemed like his Danchou was taking the boy's side, saying that Nobunaga was the one who started it first. The samurai argued it was _their_ everyday conversation but Kurapika just had to take it offensively.

"One day, I'll make him beg for his life." The injured man sputtered incredulously.

Kuroro eyed him, "That's not going to happen."

"What!? What do you mean Danchou!? You seem to be taking his side. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not taking his side; I'm talking about fact." He paused. "Nobu, do you recall five years ago when we attacked the Kuruta clan? Not one of them begged for their own life, even the children. They fought us, stood their ground. Some of them only did the begging but only for one another's life. The Kuruta we have here is no different."

Nobunaga only stared dumbfounded at his leader, who advanced towards the stairs.

"Damn it, what is he thinking?"

Machi, being the one in a near range, answered coldly. "Who knows?" Then she held up her palm, "Billion zenny for your wounds."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

‘ _Do you think I would want anything to do with you_ _at_ _all if not for my people!?'_

The boy's word had Kuroro thinking as he made his way to the room. What the boy said was of the same principle as the Ryuuseigai's, the place of his origin.

' _We're no enemy to anyone, so don't harm any of us.'_

His eyes narrowed as his own thought.  _'And since when did I forget that, and turn it the other way around?'_

Once he pushed the door opened, he saw the boy seated on the floor in the corner of the room, knees drawn up to his chin, still bleeding from a wound on his head, soaking the blonde strands red, so did his troubled eyes.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" He stepped into the room.

"Can't you just knock or something?" The boy snapped.

"So you've been brooding and moping?" Kuroro mocked as he approached the fuming boy. "Stay still, I'm not going to bite." He reached out and touched the boy's head. Kurapika gasped in pain, but moving too much made his head spin so he decided to stay put. Kuroro turned the blond head to the side and studied it. "Not that bad, I suppose."

"You said so. It's not that bad, leave it be. I won't die anyway, so don't worry about your life."

Something in the boy's words made Kuroro twitched. He couldn't exactly tell why it had an effect on him but he knew he did not like it one bit. Perhaps because it wasn't the truth.

"I'm not worrying over my life. I know you won't die anyway." The man got up and paced to the cupboard, pulling out some bandages he had stored earlier. He crouched down in front of the silent boy and started wrapping the bandage around the blond's head.

Kurapika was somewhat baffled by Kuroro's behavior. By now, he’d learned all too well that the man wasn't someone who would worry over his own life, as was revealed by Senritsu that Kuroro was living as if he was half in and half out of the grave. Then what was it? What was it that made the man known as Spider head who doomed his family now tending his wounds?

"We'll have work soon; I need your skills."

' _Is that it?'_ Kurapika mulled.

"I suggest you be more in control, Kurapika. Anger can kill you." Kuroro was already on his feet, looking down at the sitting boy.

"Don't speak as if you know about it." Kurapika growled.

"I speak of the things I know of. I understand that hatred and anger will only lead to your own destruction."

"You understand nothing! No one will ever understand!" Kurapika now stood his ground, despite the throbbing in his head that threatened to bring him down that instant. "I AM THE LAST ONE!"

"…Hmm, you sure? There may be someone who survived, like you did." Kuroro offered, expecting this idea to calm the other down.

Kurapika went quiet all of the sudden, before his eyes flashed a brighter hue of red. "I remembered…everyone's face. And I buried…every single one of them with my own hands."

' _Oh.'_

The Kuruta grabbed the lapel of the man's coat. "You say that again, and I'll make sure you regret it.”

Kuroro only gazed down at him emotionlessly, observing the boy. The way those Scarlet eyes burned with resentment, the expression on his face and his overall features giving off the oppressive air of hatred: all of those emotions built on the surface of what hid only one absolute truth under: sorrow. The man knew what it was like, theoretically. But he didn't understand it, emotionally. Out of nowhere, he felt like he wanted to understand it.

' _If I did, will I be able to manipulate him better?'_  He asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Nobunaga never lay a gaze on Kurapika again, at least not intentionally.  It was better for them this way at least.

Mind the slightest bit at ease, Kuroro handed him a book which made Kurapika blink. It was the book he stopped to look back then at the small library tucked away in an underground passage. He glared up at the man. "So you took it anyway."

"It's now yours." Kuroro said, urging the boy to take it. "Come on, there's no use if you don't take it." The boy looked at the man, then at the book, then back at the man again. Before he could hesitate to take it, Kuroro already dropped the book in his lap and retreated to his own seating spot, continuing with his own reading.

' _Well, if he insists…'_  Kurapika started flipping through the pages, deep down feeling more at ease. Books always brought about him the comfortable feelings, even more so it was the book he’d want to read for a very long time. He didn’t forget to make a mental note of returning the book to its owner once he had a chance.

Most of the time, while the others formed a small group of conversation or play cards, the Spider head would sit alone in silence amidst the piles of thick books, engaged in reading.

When Kurapika finished reading some books offered by Kuroro, the man would occasionally ask for his opinion. He was surprised that both of them held similar analysis of certain books or contents, for the most part. Less of the time, their ideas clashed. And when it did, it pulled almost every Spider members in the circle. It wasn't everyday they get to see a boy even younger than them impose a coherent debate with the feared leader of Genei Ryodan. Although from time to time, Nobunaga and Uvogin had stirred an argument, but they usually didn't last long. Kurapika, on the other hand, was more logical, his arguments were so definite and practical that sometimes Kuroro had to pause and seemingly think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're going back to Ryuuseigai." Kuroro announced on the next day.

"Back?" Shalnark repeated while Kurapika turned half of his attention on them as the young man seemed to realize something. "Oh, it should be the time. But do you think we have enough already?" He asked the Spider head. Basing upon what matter, Kurapika couldn't really make out.

"We have enough, at least enough for it. We should have been back months ago," Kuroro replied blandly, and turned his glance sideways to the Kuruta, "if not for some avenger getting in our way.” Then he looked back to his comrades. "Now we can, so we have to."

Kurapika tried his best to ignore the man as the Spider head continued to inform his comrades of their means to travel back.

While the others were getting themselves together, a hand laid on the Kuruta's shoulder. "You're coming with me." Kurapika only sighed and complied; he knew this was coming anyway.

"We'll be traveling together, let's call it a truce." Kuroro stated, face as poker as ever.

To be continued…


	4. Black Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to a church...

Note I: Special thanks to Hanareader and Rae M. for the beta-reading.

Note II: I meant no offense against Christianity, just wrote it for the sake of story plot.

**Chapter 4 Black Sheep**

Kuroro set out on their journey to Ryuuseigai with Kurapika. At first, the Spider head had led the boy through the west route by foot. Then, Kuroro opted for a train once the boy started to break a sweat after 90 kilometers of running on and off the road, including the rough terrains. Knowing the boy passed the Hunter test, Kuroro wasn’t exactly surprised, yet he made a mental note that the boy made a fast recovery from his previous injury.

Still, the boy’s stamina was far from Kuroro himself.

Spiders had grown up and lived in land filled with trash and junk. The place served as a testing ground to whether one would become stronger or die. Since they came of age as teenagers, they had never gotten sick; they weren’t allowed to. Traveling by foot was their only means if they wanted to get to anywhere.  

Through most of the times in their journey on the train, both just kept to themselves. Or it seemed that way, Kuroro thought, before he handed a book to the boy. The boy raised an eyebrow and Kuroro had to explain. “Go ahead, read something. Don’t waste your time thinking about it.” When the boy’s raised eyebrow knitted into a frown, he clarified. “You’re thinking of a way, or a chance to turn the table, given now it’s just us, one on one. It’s not gonna happen.”

Kurapika’s brow twitched, he opened his mouth but soon closed it. It was true and now that he’d been caught, an opportunity of him for coming across that chance was slim to none. He exhaled and accepted the book. He hated spending time for nothing after all. 

An hour later or so, Kurapika watched the progress of the sun sinking towards the horizon out the window. Meanwhile, Kuroro closed his eyes, attempting to rest them after he was through with his books. After a while, he opened them and observed the Kuruta seating on the opposite side.

The boy had his hand under his chin, elbow on the window frame. Eyes lingered on the barren land behind the glass. The color of the sun reflected in his eyes, giving them the hue of orange. Kuroro noted the abrupt change in those eyes as they startled.

"Something's happening," the boy said. Kuroro then shifted closer to the window on the other side to take a better look.

A gust of wind was moving along with the sand over the train's railway, blocking the passage far ahead. Then came a harsh storm moving the whole sand dunes.

"Sandstorm, huh?" Kuroro concluded as the female officer appeared from the cart's door, announcing the delay caused by a sudden natural disaster.

The passengers were led to the nearby capital to rest there until the coast was clear.

Kurapika saw nothing peculiar on Kuroro's face. He seemed to be taking it more than lightly that their trip had been delayed. Kurapika only shadowed him as the man made his way into the Capital, mingling with the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hotels were fully booked in the nick of time, given that there was not much for such forgotten capital.

The Spider head trailed off, "Well, abandoned buildings are abundant here-"

"Don't tell me you'll sleep in such place under this kind of weather." Kurapika cut in before Kuroro could finish his point.

"What do you suggest we do?" The man shrugged, and decided on testing his wit. Baal was known for a terrible climate. The wind was fast, heavy, and dusty. While Kurapika had lived through most of the rough conditions throughout his years alone, he sure didn’t want to risk his lung in this particularly unforgiving weather.

Kurapika heaved a sigh, "I just…" He pointed to the direction. "…saw a church there. We could ask them, it's only for a night."

It was definitely the first time, seeing Kuroro's usual pokerfaced made a slightest change. But the man regained his posture, responding. "I don't think so."

"Why?" Kurapika asked in an instant, wondering what it was that could alter the man's usual lack of expression. He surmised that it had something to do with the church. It was something that he had been thinking for a while, so he voiced his thoughts. "Your name and inverted cross on your coat…I thought it was only some artistic fashion taste of yours."

The man blinked in bafflement. "Artistic…fashion taste?"

"Err…" Upon seeing the expression on the man's face, Kurapika was slightly taken aback. So the Spider head had absolutely no idea about it. He himself wouldn't have known about it at all if not for Hanzo, one of the Hunter examinees hadn't randomly told him about the new generation in his Country, having some outrageous gothic fashion. Kuroro must have picked his clothes however he liked without regarding any fashion sense. "Anyway…we couldn't just stay outside or we'll be buried under the sand. Let's go to the church."

"May I persuade you not to?" Kuroro looked sideways.

"We have nowhere else; do you want to wake up in the morning and find yourself buried?" Kurapika reasoned.

Again, Kurapika caught something about the change in Kuroro's posture, particularly when the word 'buried' was mentioned.  _'Oh, didn't he say he was living half in and half out of the grave? Wasn’t that a metaphor?'_

"…Fine." Kuroro then shrugged off his overcoat and folded it against his arms. He brushed his strands down a little more since the fierce wind of dust already did a good job in bringing his bangs down, covering his forehead.

Kurapika frowned questioningly. "You really have something to do with the church, don't you?"

The man gave him a blank smile and shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel that I should avoid some potential trouble."

"Feel…?"

"Yeah.” Kuroro eyes were glancing sideways. “Shouldn't we get going before we're buried here?"

To add to Kurapika’s doubt, the man remained unmoving, gesturing for him to lead. He couldn’t help but stare at the man, who was now trailing behind him.

_‘Well, isn’t that weird?’_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please come in." From the look on the Father's face, it was obvious that both of them were more than welcome in the church. "We are of the same family, make yourselves at home."

As both of them stepped into the church, Kurapika spared a sideways glance and met Kuroro's gaze. The man threw him an undecipherable smile and whispered just to him, "Expecting to see me unleash into a monster or something?" The boy only narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

The inside of the church was worn out and old, a part of it was a wreckage. The two were led to one of the church's spare rooms. The Father apologized for not having much here, to which Kurapika hastily brushed the apology off, raising his hands, and saying that it was more than enough. The room was small, a place to store random equipment. They had no pillow nor the blanket; only the thin sheet was provided for each. Kurapika didn’t mind at all as long as the window shielded them from the wind outside. As the church member took his leave and Kurapika closed the door, came a chuckle behind him. He turned with knitted brows.

"You are such a nice boy. If it were me, I would threaten to get everything from the guy and from this place." Kuroro was already seated on the wooden floor.

"He shouldn't be apologizing, for he has done nothing wrong. And no…I won't let you do that." Kurapika also settled himself down and heaved a long sigh.

"You look tired." Kuroro remarked and received a glare.

To Kuroro's surprise, the glare stayed longer than the usual, as if the boy was observing him…studying him.

' _With his hair down…he even looked younger. That explains why he uses gel…and that hair style, he needed to look older after all.'_ Kurapika's eyes rolled sideways. _'Right, with those followers of his, all volatile and more than half of them are even older than him.'_ It made him wonder why the man was so capable of having power over such people. Then he had to dismiss the thought once realizing how much he’d been thinking about the Spider head.

He just needed a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loaf of bread was brought to them, by the time Kuroro returned to the assigned room after a shower. His hair was slicked back by the wet water, and the tattoo on his forehead was noticeably seen.

Upon seeing that, a brother that was talking casually to Kurapika broke into a scream, pointing at Kuroro. Kurapika turned to look at Kuroro, confused. But the look on the man’s face told him that the man had absolutely no idea of what was wrong.

"…You…!...Could you be…Kuroro!?" the brother stuttered while the other two looked at him in bafflement.

Simply out of curiosity, Kuroro paced closer to take a better look to see if he knew the man. The brother fell back in the progress of backing away and managed to drag himself out of the room.

Kurapika eyed Kuroro discreetly. "You know him?"

Kuroro only shrugged. "Guess he knows me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika didn't know what was going on. He thought that Kuroro would have some idea about it, but the man said he didn't. Being the way he was, Kurapika knew the man wasn't lying. If he simply didn't want to tell then he would let Kurapika know that he didn't want to tell him.

When Kurapika followed that brother out of the room in concern, he noticed a few others looking at his direction, whispering something to each other. He could barely make out that they were talking about Kuroro. The Father came to the room. One look at Kuroro, then he asked them to leave.

And once again they found themselves in front of the church gate. The weather had gotten worse by nightfall.

"What's going on?" Kurapika trailed off, still a bit dazed of being kicked out so sudden.

"Who knows…? Perhaps they see my evil aura?” Kuroro commented and received an annoyed glare as response. He smiled with a shrug. “You could have told them you're not related to me. They would have let you stay."

"Like you're going to let me go on my own." Kurapika looked around and sneezed. "So, what now?"

The door of the church was opened, the former brother's head poked out. "Young man…" He gestured to Kurapika. "You're not related to him. You're not his friend, family, or relative?"

Kuroro's eyes narrowed.  _'They were listening?'_

Out of instinct, Kurapika shouted. "No way!" The last statement was kept to himself,  _'he's the worst foe, ever!'_

A brother then gestured the blonde to get in. Kurapika turned back to Kuroro, seeing no protest at all. _‘Really? Was the man really allowing him to spend one night in this church and away from him? And where’s he going to stay, an abandoned building?’_ He sighed inwardly and attempted to convince the brother. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on. But you must have mistaken him for someone else. He's not Kuroro or whatever. His name is…Chloe."

Kuroro blinked at that.

"Really? But the birthmark on his forehead."

"That…was some kind of tattoo fashion in the country named Japon, it's quite popular there." Kurapika lied while reflecting on the brother's word.  _'Birthmark?'_

"I thought you're not related to him."

"We're just business partners, nothing more than that." Kurapika thought fast, wondering if it sounded lame. He prepared for another one to ask him to leave when the brother turned to take another look at Kuroro who just stood there. "He's just too…sluggish and apathetic, giving no retort when you mistook him." Kurapika added, hoping it helped, especially when said Kuroro seemed three-fold lethargic once he stepped into the church.

The brother studied Kuroro for a while. "Well, you didn't call him 'Kuroro.'"

' _I would hate to say that name.'_

"And he doesn't seem like the Kuroro I know either." The man pushed the doorframe wider and urged them to step in. "My apologies." Then the brother announced to the other that he had remembered the wrong man.

While Kurapika was relieved at the turn of event, he didn’t miss the slightest shift in atmosphere behind him. When he turned around to look at the man, whatever he felt was there, wasn’t there. Kuroro looked at him and gave a small smile.  

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were back to the same room. Out of doubt, Kurapika just had to ask about what the brother knew about the man named Kuroro.

"About Kuroro? Well, it had been about twenty years ago. I didn't know much about him. All I know is there's the kid, Kuroro, he had that kind of tattoo…no…a birthmark." The brother turned to Kuroro, the man with the said tattoo only closed his eyes, smiling wryly.

"Was he here before?" Kurapika put up.

"Yes." Then the brother answered. "I heard he was found at the other church located in the city in the East. The father there, who found him, thought the birthmark was a sign of a cross at first. He also announced that Kuroro might be the child of Christ. Father would bestow him with the rank of the high priest. But when said Kuroro grew a little older, the birthmark changed, although slightly. It was an inverted cross."

When the brother paused, Kurapika took a chance to ask. "Christians strongly believe in the meaning of symbols, don't they?"

"Yes, we do. As the dove held an olive branch in its beak was the symbol of peace, the inverted cross conveys everything opposed to us, God’s disciples." The brother explained.

"What exactly does this have anything to do with the 'Kuroro' you're talking about? You believe he's a Satan or what?"

Kurapika turned at the baritone voice asked. By now, he assumed Kuroro was a curious man by nature, more or less. It was odd, given how indifferent he carried himself.

"I heard that…the day 'Kuroro' was taken in, there were changes in the country's atmosphere. From time to time, crops didn't grow, followed by a flood and the weather just got worse." The brother's face was of troubled. "Although this Kuroro never hurt anyone physically, he surely was someone who was not like us. I heard he had all these ideas opposing the gospel and Bible, and he never hesitated to speak of them."

"Like what?" Kuroro pushed, wanting to know more while Kurapika wondered if the Kuroro they were talking about had nothing to do with the Kuroro who was sitting here.

The brother eyed the two. "You know the story of a man who betrayed Jesus before he hung himself?" The two nodded. "Kuroro once stated that…Judas wasn't a traitor, he sold Jesus for thirty pieces of silver coins. And it was simply a business, a fair exchange. Think about it. What kind of six years old would have such idea? There were quite a few other shocking points he'd made which I can't recall. Everyone could not take it anymore, so the Father of this church took him in instead, hoping to proof what happened there was just a coincidence. Unfortunately, things just ended up the same way." The brother paused to ask. "Do you know how Baal became the way it is of now?"

Kurapika thought for a while before he answered. "Wasn't Baal a once bountiful capital? From the historical statements I've read, there's no concrete rationale of how the city became this way. But there was a rumor that a child had brought disaster along with him." He knew where this was going. "Wait, you mean, that child…"

The brother nodded. "The day that child was here, the atmosphere in this shifted, bringing about natural disasters. Lightning struck this church's pillar and most part of the city. As you can see, the city was left in ruins. Sandstorms occurred more often until the once bountiful Baal plunged into a forgotten capital."

By this time, Kuroro had went silent. Kurapika listened on, he thought he’d read and learned this religion well enough, apparently, there was a story not recorded and made known to the public.

"He lived with us here for about two weeks before he was gone. Our Father said he sent Kuroro somewhere far so the boy won't be able to bring ill luck to anyone. But the city in the east and our city never recovered again. The brother then clasped his hands together in a praying manner and whispered. "May God be with him."

A chuckle.

Kurapika and the brother turned to Kuroro who had his head hung low.

"May God be with him? I don't think that Kuroro whatsoever needs God." The Spider head started as Kurapika tried gesturing the man to shut up. Raising an argument on religious subject with a puritan was a bad idea.

"It's OK, young man. Let him continue so I can correct him regarding our belief." The brother assured Kurapika before turning to the other man. Hiding the fear that he began to feel, he asked kindly. "If I may ask…what do you mean?"

"God wasn't with him in the first place. Why now? Why later? If there were any God, he’d abandoned him, same as he did with everyone who failed to follow his orders and systems.” Kuroro didn’t wait for the other slow answer as he carried on, “In Noah's ark chapter, why did God let _his_ people suffered drowning instead of the painless dead? For they have sinned? Could people not have a choice in making decisions on their own without God's words? Did God mention he provided Lucifer of the East with freewill? But Lucifer was promised with punishments for his own freewill, wasn't he?" Kuroro lifted his head back up; steady dark eyes met the unstable ones of the brother. "God, or whatever name he's called, powerful force which permeates and balances the universe is far too impersonal to care about the happiness or misery of flesh-and-blood creatures on earth. He claimed himself as the most powerful being, yet had mercy but he failed to answer all the prayers, did he?"

Kurapika stared at the Spider head with slightly wide eyes, thinking that it was the utterly longest statement he had ever heard from the Genei Ryodan leader. And from his point of view, he had an impression that Kuroro was…suppressing his bitterness.

"God wants what is right. There has to be a punishment system or people would sin again and again. He cannot possibly answer all the prayers all at once-"

"Isn't he the mightiest?" Kuroro cut in.

"God is…" The brother tore his gaze from Kuroro's eyes. "You…are indulging by a wrong thought. You have doubts in God because there's Satan pulling you away from the light."

"Ah, maybe I'll confess my sin tomorrow. So I can grow some conscience, be free just to go and sin again. He will always forgive, won't he?" The Spider head mocked. "By the way, hasn't Satan been the best friend of the church and kept it in business all these years? Without a devil to point their fingers at, religionists of the right path would have nothing with which to threaten their followers. 'Satan leads you to temptation; you'll surely suffer eternal damnation and roast in Hell.' Isn't that-"

"That's enough, Ku…Chloe!" Kurapika raised his voice to warn the man, yet the only one being affected and jerking away in alarm was the brother. He was aware how shaken the brother had been, after all, Kuroro had that oppressive air around him, he didn’t need Nen to feel it. He clasped a hand on the brother’s shoulder. "I'm so sorry, would you excuse us?"

The brother nodded numbly to the boy, still alarmed by the other man sitting at the far end corner. As Kurapika escorted the brother to the door, the man turned back and whispered to the boy. "He's got issues."

"I know. Usually, he's not this way. I'm so sorry. I'll talk to him." Kurapika responded, giving a genuine apologetic look.

When the door closed, the boy heaved a sighed. Just like Kuroro anticipated, the boy spun to face him, growling, "You don't have to say that."

"He said so himself it's ok for me to say anything, so he can correct."

"And must you be so sickeningly honest!?"

"He didn't…or couldn't answer all my questions." Kuroro turned away, his eyes half-closed in laze manner. Are you angry? Don't you want to know the answers to the questions that I'm asking him?" As Kurapika went quiet, the man continued. "You doubt it too, don't you? Their teachings; you're not the one who'll turn the other cheek when someone slapped you in the face."

"You're damn right I'm not." The Kuruta crossed his arms over his chest, annoyance transformed into suspicion. He could tell there was something more about the Spider head with the church, more than just a mere antagonism.

"Don't give me that look. I recall nothing related to this place." He trailed off at the unasked question as he brought his hand to his chin. "Although, that idea of Judas seems to very much agree with my conscience. And as you see, I never liked Christ's concepts that much anyway."

"Recall nothing?" Kurapika pushed on the subject. "You said so yourself you didn’t feel well in coming here. There must be something."

"I don’t sit well with this religion’s teachings is all. Honestly, Kurapika, I recall nothing. If I can't remember it, it means that it is not of importance to me." Dark black eyes gazed directly into the observing green ones. "I'm from Ryuuseigai as I assume you already know; that's the only place I remember making my life out of it."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "That cross on your forehead, is it for real? A birthmark? Or a tattoo?"

Kuroro merely beckoned the boy by his hands. "Come closer and see it for yourself." He chuckled as the boy scowled and took a step back.

"You have the inverted cross on your coat." The boy altered. "And with exactly twelve followers, is that some kind of mockery to Christianity?"

"Not exactly. I've read the gospels and bibles…for fun. Later I came across Satanic Bible. It has everything opposed to Christian Bible. My values seemed to agree a whole lot more with the latter." Kuroro then clasped his hands together. "Twisting this religion's teachings around are much more interesting to me. But my fellow Spiders just happen to make a good number." Kuroro then stretched his legs out and exhaled. "Don't you think it doesn't make any sense for them to bestow a high rank priest position just because of the symbols they were born with?"

' _And when the symbol altered, so was the human.'_

"These people remind me of the Mafia. They call themselves a 'family' but each one just wants to step on another to get to the highest rank." The man closed his eyes while saying, barely containing what Kurapika could make out as repulsion.

Kurapika recalled Shalnark's conversation earlier, he wanted to know. "Is that why you separated from the Mafia?" Kurapika had known that the Spiders, albeit they kill innocents, didn't care about ranking, position, or fame, unlike the Mafia.

Kuroro nodded as a response but he didn't want the boy to dig deep into this. "It's late, go to sleep. We'll leave at the crack of the dawn. I don't like it here." The man abruptly ended the conversation, leaning down on the mattress. He had stopped using En for a while, claiming that Kurapika wouldn't attack him anyway. The Kuruta didn't know where the certainty of that had come from. "And one more thing…"

Kurapika's eyes turned back at him.

"Thanks."

The boy was taken aback, "What?"

"For making them letting me in too.” Kuroro explained, gesturing to the rattling window with planks of woods nailed on the surface of the glass window, closing it for good. The fierce winds out there sure could break the glass if it weren’t for the planks and nails holding it. Then he looked back at the boy. “But Chloe, huh? Isn’t that a girl’s name?”

Kurapika deliberately ignored him.

Smiling to himself, Kuroro added, “Anyhow, it’s appreciated. You could have been on your own."

"I did it just because we're bound to each other." He turned sideways and mocked. "Sad, isn't it? We hate each other so much that we want to kill one another, yet prohibited in doing so."

Kuroro got up. "Let me correct that. I don't hate you. Haven't I told you already, back at the rooftop?"

Kurapika had taken the fact that the man was stoic. That was right; the Spider head wouldn't kill or injure anyone out of hatred or even anger. It was just a plain thought that he would kill, then he kill, and that was all to it. It was something he would never understand. "Right, you're just…you have no heart, no feelings."

The man didn't say anything; it was right after all.

There was no use of coaxing any further, Kurapika laid down to sleep. Just then, he realized how tired and sore his muscles had gotten. On seeing the other man asleep, the boy allowed himself to drift off to sleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up in the middle of the night. Shifting slightly, Kurapika tried to find a more comfortable position. Once he turned to the side, his blurry vision made out that the mattress at the corner opposite to him was empty. He didn't give a thought anyway; the man must have gone for somewhere for something. Somehow, he suddenly felt it; the feeling had grown to become familiar.

Kuroro was watching him.

Kurapika got up in a sitting position and rubbed his eyes. In the dim light, he saw the man standing by the window, folding his arms, eyeing down at him. The boy sleepy eyes turned into a glare as he snapped. "What? If you're not sleeping, then I can't too."

"I remembered it," The man spoke calmly, then he tore his gaze off of the boy and brought his hand over his lips. "No…I don't remember…nor recall it." Kuroro was silent for a while, seemingly musing. "I dreamed of it just now."

Kurapika only looked at him.

"Before they sent me to Ryuuseigai, I was there. That church in the South, here too." The man took Kurapika's questioning eyes as the demand for him to explain more. "They raised me. But I have opposing ideas against Christian teachings. Those kids in the church disliked me, claiming it's me that brought the consequences of the disaster in the area." Kuroro's lips twitched upward into another mild smile. "They called me a demon. And I guessed if they want me that way that much, then I'll do it for them. I'll become a demon. And they sent me away." He closed his eyes. "God's men are just a bunch of symbol seekers and mindless followers anyway."

Another long silence ensued.

"Why the long face?" The curt question hit the Kurata boy full blow.

Kurapika hastily raised his hands above and covered his face. Was his face giving away such emotion? He hoped it was not; it must have been his sleepy face. But something inside Kurapika, had felt something towards the man's confession. He looked up and still saw the man's demanding gaze. Instead of giving an answer he couldn’t even put a finger on himself, he raised another question. "Why do you tell such story with a smile on your face?"

"How do you think I feel? Sadness of a bad childhood? No…it's not the feeling I am capable of. I feel nothing. As I told you, It was a dream. It's not from here." He pointed to his own head. "It's not even the memory, but merely a dream that made me recognized the past that I don't care to remember."

As far as Kurapika saw, the man wasn't trying to run away from it or trying to bury it. He was not consoling himself, or trimming his own past to become whole. He honestly felt nothing. Somehow, Kurapika couldn't help but think that the man was actually had a dream about it, just because of someone stirred it off of him by a form of storytelling. Although it was not buried in the deepest part of his memory, it was still in him, somewhere.

"From the look on your face, you believe me, don't you?" Kuroro asked out of simple curiosity. "I might be making this up."

"I take you as a person who doesn't lie." Kurapika fidgeted uneasily and added. "In this case, I think you're not lying, but you're saying that to confuse me."

Kuroro let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure either if it's real or not, like I told you, it's just a dream. Me in there, it felt real; but I don't recall it. I only have the memory of Ryuuseigai."

"What if it was real?"

"I've mentioned that I'll tell you if I recall it, right? And you take me as someone who won't lie. I'll tell you when I remember." With a few short paces, he crouched down and leveled himself at the sitting boy. "You're having sympathy for me?"

The Kuruta boy was taken aback. And when he did, the man's smile seemed even wider, but it was mischievous. "Anyway, that…is of no importance at all, let's get some sleep." He made his way back on the pallet, pulling the rumpled blanket, mumbling. "I don't need sympathy, kid."

Kurapika watched when Kuroro fell asleep again as easily. The boy laid himself down but he was far from being sleepy. He kept on mulling if it was really true that the man was raised here and was made an outcast by some misguided Christian follower. He might not know how the man have been when he was young, but from what the brother had told him, Kuroro hadn't hurt anyone, he was just different, and they exiled him.

A black sheep.

Different backgrounds created different kinds of people; that was what he had been taught in almost every aspect. You couldn't really blame a man for being evil when everything around him created him to be one. After all, people could do wrong when all the things being done upon them were wrong.

Kurapika tightened his hands on the blanket and his brow furrowed.  _'But it doesn't mean that I have to forgive him for that.'_

' _You're having sympathy for me?'_ Kuroro's words echoed.

'… _Did I…look like I have sympathy for him?'_  He lay there, unmoving but thinking and musing,  _'You must be mistaken, bastard. I don't care about your past. I'll end you as soon as I can, and that's all there is to it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika woke when a hand shook him on the shoulder. When he opened his eyes and saw Kuroro hovering just above him, the boy got up instantly. However this time he didn't back away. Kuroro spared an amused look at this new found behavior but he had to save it for later. Kuroro put his finger just above his lips to gesture the boy to be quiet and whispered audibly, "Feel that?"

"Feel what?" The Kuruta frowned; just then Kurapika knew what Kuroro was talking about. His eyes shifted to the doorway. Kurapika didn't need to use his nen ability; relying only from experience he already felt the murder intention behind those doors. It was low, proving that the person behind that door wasn't a nen-user, just an ordinary person. But there were more than one.

Pushing himself up, he looked out the window through the gaps between the planks. It was still dark, about four or five in the morning maybe. "Is someone robbing or attacking the church?" Kurapika assumed, readying for whatever might come next. Whoever the intruder might be, he’d have to find out soon. Then he could make sure everyone in the church was alright afterward.

When Kuroro rose to his feet, he stepped in front of him. "Leave it to me." At this rate, he had no idea what level of action the Spider head would take. Better to be on the safe side.

Lifting a hand in concentration, Kurapika was about to summon his chain jail when a hand pulled him back, shoving him, rough enough that he ended up stumbling back. Looking up, the Spider head was already at the door, turning the doorknob.

Kuroro took a step back as a number of men, some were brothers, and some were men that must have lived in this town, bounced forward on the door, weapons in their hands. They were cursing while the brothers in uniform chanted something that must have been the prayers when exorcising the devil. Since the size of the door frame allowed only two men to fit in, there were two weapons that were ready to land a deathly blow on Kuroro. They just never made it.

A splash of blood marked two men down.

All the twenty men or so went quiet and gaped at their kin's body on the floor. At that moment, what crossed Kurapika’s mind was of his brethren, dying at the hands of the Spider. One second, he saw himself taking Kuroro down, capturing him with a chain jail or to top that off, ending him instantly. The Spider head’s focus was mostly on the opponent in front of him.

If he was going to turn the table, this was his chance.

_‘ _You're having sympathy for me._ ’ _

He didn’t know why, but that was all it took for him to hesitate.

With a gasp, followed by a collective yell, the men hurled themselves forward, and started attacking the two young men occupying the room.

Kurapika was alarmed at the turns of event. He had just lost the one chance to make it out of the Spider’s grasp. His mind however, provided a quick solution: deal with the things at hand first. Evading the assaults from these kind of people was nothing to him, he’d had it much worse, but the small space with nowhere to go was what making it difficult. He didn’t want to hurt these people and above all, he didn’t want the Spider head to hurt them. “Why are you attacking us!?"

"You're the followers of the Devil! We're not mistaken! Our father's not mistaken! Oh Lord, forgive us for killing. We'll deliver these demons back to where they belong!"

The Kuruta's eyes widened while Kuroro's eyes narrowed into slit. Kuroro’s lips twitched upward into an impish grin, "So that explains it."

“Wait, there must be some kind of misun-” He didn’t finished when one of them lunged at him. He managed to sidestep it, only to see the attacker’s face twisted in wrath and animosity. Kurapika’s mind raked over the memory of these brothers' faces from yesterday; they had been so kind. But now…

The sound of another man collapsed to the floor kicked Kurapika out of his thoughts. And what he saw was each man down, one by one.

“STOP!!!” He yelled to both the Spider head and this group of people. His protests to Kuroro were swallowed by the loud prayers of men. With inhuman speed, Kuroro was done with his onslaught of the people that ganged up on him. Then he turned to slaughter the ones surrounding Kurapika. It was all happening so fast, Kurapika didn’t have time to think. While evading the attacking men, he lashed out his Chain Jail at Kuroro but the man managed to dodge it, sparing a swift annoyed glance at him.

He doubted if he could stop Kuroro at all.

Once there was only the last man standing, Kurapika dashed. "Stop it!" He all but shouted but a hand went past his cheek and he felt blood splattered behind him. He had to force himself to turn and look what had become of the last man he was trying to guard. The man had already fell, lifeless.

Kuroro remained stilled in front of the boy, his hands covered in blood, dripping the drops of red on the floor, staining it.

Kurapika gaped on, horror stricken. All about him were dead bodies. Each person died of fatal cuts, typically on their necks. Almost all of them died with their eyes left wide open.

"We're leaving." Kuroro trailed off as he stepped off and over the bodies, making his way to the window.

Kurapika's hands were shaking, and Kuroro noticed the boy's eyes have turned flame-colored, and might as well have already been red since the first man was down.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!?" The boy roared, gritting his teeth and hands clenching into tight fists.

Kuroro shrugged. "You saw it; they attempted to kill me, for such a _stupid_ reasons. And that last man you were trying protect, he attempted to attack you from behind."

Kurapika knew it; he felt that killing intent. But he also knew he could probably work it out had the man not take things into his own hands, and so damn fast at that.

Kuroro's face, still bore no emotion as if nothing is out of ordinary. He shook the blood off of his hands and wiped it with one of the brother's apparel. It made the boy wince at how the man paid no mind in respecting the deaths at all. "It was their plan since yesterday when they decided to call us back in, to finish me or both of us. So I had to end it. I have a distinct feeling that there’ll be more consequences, if I leave the matter unattended."

"So you knew it?" Kurapika spoke through gritted teeth and barely restrained anger.

Kuroro nodded. "They're actually good, to be able to deceive someone like you."

"You could have just avoided it! We could've just left!"

"What are you talking about? Why do you think I would do that?" Kuroro cold gazed bored directly into the boy's eyes. "Who do you _think_ I am? I'm the Spider head, I kill."

Kurapika was lost for words. Indeed, what exactly was he thinking? He must be out of his mind. He just couldn't possibly understand how someone could kill without a reason. Kuroro's reason was not a reason enough for him. Despite the weapons in their hands, these people weren’t even a threat to their lives.

_Genei Ryodan never wasted time counting how many lives they have taken._

Kuroro came closer and finally had a hold on Kuruta's arms. "We'll discuss this as much as you want after we get out of here."

Someone was coming, probably the onlookers. But Kurapika stilled, his blank gaze on the dead bodies. Beside the rage directed towards the man that killed so many, the heavy burden of remorse weighed down on him for letting it happen.

After all, he was the one who led Kuroro here.

"They don’t even deserve your pity, boy. They claimed themselves to be the people of God, but held weapons in their hands, attempting to kill us in their sleep." The boy eyes' shifted wearily and Kuroro added. "You know they’d have killed you too, even when you tried to reason with them. All these mindless followers, give them something to believe and they’d do anything according to it. Like I’ve said, it’s just…stupid."

With that said, Kuroro walked to the window. He broke the plates along with the glass window with one kick. Faint light filtered through; dawn was coming. He looked at boy and asked just as the footsteps were coming closer to the broken door, “Are you coming or are you waiting till someone comes so I could take them out too?”

All Kurapika could do was suppress his need to tear the man into pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were back on the train. The carriages had much less people onboard the train this time, most having stayed in Baal to make sure the coast is completely clear before they get moving again.

Silence was the only thing that hung between the two of them after they left the Capital of Baal. His Spider comrades had called in to make sure he was okay, handling the Kuruta. Kuroro was always aware that the boy kept a glare fixed on him all along the way, his eyes still red.

"You need contact lens; people could recognize you as Kuruta," Kuroro remarked. "Don't you think it is risky walking around uncovered like that?"

“I…have no intention of hiding my identity from the world. I used contact lens back then just because I have to be around the greedy Mafia," Kurapika responded, the anger still in his voice.

"I thought so. You were wearing your tribal clothes back then." Kuroro had known some tribes about the Rukuso Mountains had similar clothing styles. But still, the people who studied the tribes' histories well enough would be able to tell the difference between each tribe. It was just Kurapika’s luck that Mafia didn’t give a damn about how the Kuruta dressed; they only wanted the eyes.

Talking about the eyes, Kuroro just gave up in convincing the boy to control the state of his eyes. It would only be pouring fuel onto the fire. Let the boy collapse once more, and then he would have to start lecturing on how to control his temper again. As he looked at the boy, their eyes met. The only thing Kuroro saw on the boy's face were the same old questions.

' _Why do you freely kill people who don’t have anything to do with you?'_   The question that one of Kurapika's friends asked him back at York Shin.

' _Because there's no connection, isn't that why a person can kill without feeling anything?'_

' _Why do you have to kill so much?'_   This from the Kuruta.

' _It might be…that I'm addicted to it.'_ One of the professional killers the mafia hired had given him that.  _'Or maybe, I just learned to kill before I can feel safe.'_

' _But all of this, it was for…'_ Kuroro eventually closed his eyes and trailed off. "We're no enemy to anyone, so take nothing from us."

Kurapika blinked, and frowned. This statement was Ryuuseigai's only principle. A strong belief for Ryuuseigai's people, one not to be taken so lightly.

There was the case of the 31 individuals from Ryuuseigai, giving up their own lives on order to enact revenge for one of them being accused of a crime he didn’t commit. ' _When times come, they give no thoughts about gaining and losing. Their relationship was stronger than someone of the same family.'_

Then Kurapika engaged in another silent thought. The only reason he wasn’t strangling the man right now was because of his mixed feelings about what had happened. The people in the church back there were really trying to kill the man, including himself, just because of their belief that he was a bad omen who brought about crisis to the city, even with the lack of concrete proof.

Truly, _if_  Kuroro had been that outcast kid who happened to show up at the wrong time and place, those church goers would have nothing to justify themselves. Despite their religious preaching for morals, Kurapika knew for a fact that religious people were very divided. Some of them followed the right path, but some of them failed and ended up becoming blind followers. And to him, the ones they’d come across seemed to be the latter.  

 _‘Red-eyed monster!!!’_ A piece of his past crossed his mind. Had it been his friends, he might have let them known he shared the same experience.

Kurapika had been tracking Genei Ryodan's trails for five years. He knew them well enough, or believed he did. His recent discovery was of the giant guy, Uvogin, who outright said that he simply loved the thrill of killing. But then, his thought shifted to Pakunoda, who was different. Although he tried hard not to think about it; his mind couldn’t resist the fact that said woman put her leader and her Spider comrade's lives over her own. And lastly, the guy named Nobunaga, whom he hated to even think about, had cried for his dead friend, according to Gon.

The blond shook his head and snapped his eyes to the man. "Don't tell me, all the people you've killed have done you wrong before. Are there that many?"

"More than you could ever know. Any unfair treatment to a Ryuusegai citizen will not be tolerated, the Spiders make sure of that.”

Kurapika felt as if he’d been hit by a truck. If what the Spider head said was true, his whole world might came crashing down that instant, what he always believed to be the absolute truth would vanish entirely. Yet he had to know, he swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "I don't think…my Kuruta clan ever done something to you people."

Another long silence ensued, eating Kurapika alive. Upon asking such question, flame-colored eyes never left the man's dark ones.

"Answer me!" Kurapika was up on his feet, hands clenched into a tight fists.

Kuroro smiled, somewhat in satisfaction and responded, "No. Your tribe never caused any of us any harm." _‘As far as I am concerned.’_

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, Kurapika forced himself to regain his composure. It occurred to him the man was deliberately getting on his nerves. _Damn him._ If eyes could kill, Kuroro would have been dead ten times over by now. He was about to ask ‘Why?’ but the bastard still had the nerve to chuckle.

"Aren’t you too easily amused for your own good?" Kurapika scoffed, putting aside the ‘why’ question. As if he didn’t already know.

' _It is fun, to be able to draw out such reaction from you.'_ The reason was there, but Kuroro decided against saying it out loud. He leaned forward, resting his two elbows on his knees, closing a little more space between them, and grinned. "You are… interesting." He emphasized, "The man, who you have all the proof verifying that he was the one who murdered your clan, was right in front of you. But you still gave yourself a chance to believe otherwise when he talked about his background."

"I am not-" Kurapika's retort was interrupted when the man continued.

"I know it's nothing like sympathy, and you're far from gullible. Then what is it…?" Kuroro seemed to be asking himself, more than Kurapika. He brought a hand to his lips which Kurapika learned by now was the man's usual gesture when he was lost in deep thought. "You want to be sure that what you do is right, what is best for everyone and not only for your best interest."

Kurapika didn't know how to respond to that.

"I'll give you my answer of why I have to kill so much, more than taking back what the people of Ryuuseigai have lost." Kuroro then leaned backward and looked out the window. "First, we started off by retaliating in order to get even. But once we've killed, we can't stop. Believe me, once you get into the bloody path of taking someone's life, you won't be able to get out. We found that in destroying something, we found something. Something that we might be looking for, all along."

"I don't understand, then what exactly the heck is it that you people are looking for?" Kurapika maintained a cold voice, restraining himself to curse and bring up the number of innocent people having to sacrifice their lives for the Spider's selfish needs. He knew that they, or particularly the man in front of him, wouldn't give a damn.

"Hmm..." The man again brought a hand to his lips, his stoic face changed into a small frown, his glance turned sideways. "I don't know what my comrades actually want or what are they searching for. We rarely talk about our past and our wants. Spiders are just people who walk the same path but a different goal."

Kurapika's eyebrows twitched in frustration. "You're beating around the bush. If you don't know what the others want then leave it. What the hell do you want in life anyway?"

The man’s dark eyes leveled Kurapika's. "That's…personal. Even my comrades never asked one word about it.”

Kurapika didn’t wavered. The Spider head might make it seemed like they were getting on a personal level, but since when did it not?

“I guess it won’t hurt to tell you,” The man decided. The past of his younger self chasing after a video tape ran through him. At that time, he’d had no idea what ‘content’ was inside of it. _‘At first I only wanted it…I guess I still do.'_

The man lapsed into a moment of silence, as Kurapika waited, surprised at his own patient.

“I want something…the only one thing in the world that I wouldn't get tired or bored of that I have to throw it away shortly after I gained it." The Spider head let out a sigh, and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Still, I haven't found anything."

"Only just that?" The disappointment in Kurapika’s tone was clear. "Only to search for something you don't even know what it is…how many innocent lives have to sacrifice for it!?" His voice was hard yet its volume was kept low enough to maintain the discussion just between the two of them. "My clan was no different, was it!? The Kuruta clan's lives sacrificed for your self-centered wants!"

Kuroro's dark eyes rested on the fuming boy. He held back his smile, and gave no response.  _'Somehow, I think I'm moving closer to it…the key to unlock one's self.'_ Attempting to end the discussion, Kuroro concluded, "It's just the way it is for Genei Ryodan. Now your question has been answered."

Upon seeing Kuroro's further lack of response, Kurapika retracted his attention. He was aware he was draining himself and the last thing he needed was to fall flat in front of the Spider head again. He decided to concentrate on getting his eyes back to their normal state.

Although the conversation had ended, for the first time Kuroro's thought hadn't end with it.  _'I'm starting to envy you…'_  The man admitted just to himself,  _'…for having such a distinct goal that you'll determinedly go for it.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: "The Satanic Bible" The book was written by Anton Lavey, the founder of "Church of Satan." In my opinion, it's a good book to read. Although their concepts oppose the Christian teachings, I certainly have nothing to do with both religions. I just see the reference as fitting for a person like Kuroro.

From the first chapter till now, and the next: Attique, Baal, and Lulu were made-up names. I suck at making up names, yup ;w;.

 


	5. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they went into the woods...

**Edited 22/2**

**Chapter 5 In Between**

Outside the fence of Lulu forest, Kuroro led Kurapika into a forbidden area situated far from the train station. Kurapika observed the place. Two sides of the forest were paralleled with lofty mountains, high fences stood in their way and a sign read: "KEEP OUT. DANGEROUS BEASTS."

The boy stiffened. Kuroro had learnt that it wasn't from fear. Kurapika hated to leap into unavoidable battle, especially with animals since he might have to slaughter them if need be. "Well, this is a shortcut. Hopefully, we'll make it through the woods by tomorrow night.

Kurapika nodded.

"Then let's move on." Kuroro knelt slightly and with a swift motion, he vaulted up the high fence and made it down on the other side of the hedge. He beckoned, and the boy followed up. "Oh." Kuroro raised a finger in a warning gesture once the boy landed. "Better be ready for anything." He walked off a few pace and then stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Also don't get yourself lost. Stay close to me."

In a brief moment, Kurapika felt like retorting at being treated like a child. But the man's latter statement told him that the man could have only meant it. So he only trailed the man's steps in silence while he grabbed the handle of his twin sword, checking it was ready should he need it. He sighed, feeling a little odd at going back to the basic weapon, though he had always been familiar with swords. Kuroro had just bought it for him from a nearby market when they reached the station. After all the man had known that his chain-jail was for Spiders only, and not much for anything else.

Making way through Lulu forest wasn't of any difficulty for the Kuruta, since he grew up in a place surrounded by forestry. He suddenly recalled the Rukuso forest. To him, the woods were a comforting place. It gave him the sense of a warm refuge. Whenever he felt restless, he would walk into the forest to find a place that was hidden in the deeper parts, letting the spirit of the forest soothe his soul and lull him to sleep. Then he would be fine again when he woke up.

Kuroro made a sideway glance and noted the Kuruta had somewhat loosen up. The boy’s eyes now were softened to a shade of green as they studied the forest. A smile crossed his lips, seeing the silent angry Kuruta was now at ease. They had been lucky that the Kuruta's scarlet eyes hadn't drawn any unwanted attention to them yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't easy for Kurapika to catch up with the man since he was unearthly fast. If Kurapika thought Gon was fast, this man was much faster, leaping from one tree to another. But once he thought he was losing sight of the man, he managed to speed up and caught Kuroro landed on the ground, walking briskly instead. Kurapika got to catch his breath, even founding the benefit of himself pacing behind Kuroro. The man had to go through all the tall sharp grasses first, so the path was already made easy for Kurapika following behind. He didn't kid himself that the man did it for him though.

Evening fell. It was the time when monsters, or animals, or both would be strolling about the woods, looking for food. Just as the thought came, a wild fox had leapt up from a dense bush and started to jump on the two humans for dinner. They never made it.

Kurapika defended himself while being aware that the Spider head was watching him closely.

Handling a herd of wild foxes was not of any hardship for Kuroro either, so he took the time to watch the boy’s method of defending himself. The boy really had a fascinating way in fighting. From the time he jumped to evade the attack, while flipping through mid-air by tucking one under his arm and the other with his mouth, then unsheathed to bring about the weapon, before landing gracefully on whatever came into contact with his feet. With a remained a distance, he calculated to cause only a certain level of damage to the wild foxes.

Kuroro thought the boy had an aesthetic movement in battle, although the boy himself seemed not to be aware of it. It was different from the time they encountered in Attique City, then, the boy had only approached him in rage. This confirmed him how good a fighter the boy could be when he retained his coolness and kept his emotion from clouding his judgment.

By the time the herd of foxes went down and mostly retreating away with a yelp. Kurapika was astonished. Curiosity crept in, momentarily forgetting that he planned to keep his mouth shut through the ordeal, the boy asked. "You didn't kill?"

Kuroro's gaze turned to him, realizing the boy had finally let a word slipped off his tight zipped lips. "It wasn't necessary. Wild animals won't come after me forever. By tomorrow we'll be out of the forest anyway, and they won't follow us. They're unlike humans."

The Spider head then saw something significant under the surface when the boy's eyes settled on the path where the foxes disappeared and back to the man.

It was the first time Kuroro received such thoughtful look from the Kuruta, even if for the briefest moment.

They went a little further; finding a couple of huge tree trunks just beside the brook and settled down for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Found anything amusing while catching fishes?" Kuroro stuck the fish on a stick and set it to cook over the campfire as Kurapika watched awkwardly. It was already weird enough for him when the Genei Ryodan leader ordered him to get some fishes while he set up a small camp.

Kurapika was taken aback.  _'Was my expression that readable?'_

Killing and stealing orders were normal, though they were awful. But fishing? Kurapika thought.  _'Oh well, I suppose it is still killing the fish because we will eat them.'_

After the entire day of trudging about the wild, it was only then that he came to relax when he caught fishes. It brought back the time when he went through the second phase of the Hunter examination, where he and the others had to make a so called mysterious food called Sushi.

A year ago at that time, he and the others had fried their brains, trying to figure out what it was. And he found himself letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. The memory rolled on to display the image of Leorio yelling about the recipe that was supposedly be kept secret among them; of him throwing a ladle at the loud-mouthed man; the face Gon made when he was told that his ability matched Leorio's level; Killua, making a very attractive dish only to be thrown off in the end.

Thinking back on it, those times were mere fun. He recalled himself smiling a lot when he was with those three guys. Gon, a naïve, straight-forward kid who always sought to help everyone out. Leorio, a reckless and slow-witted, but kind at heart young man. Killua, a dark mysterious former assassin kid, who later gotten rid the darkness inside of him…more or less.

Deep inside he appreciated them so much at how those friends never stopped pouncing on him to let them help no matter how many times he refused it.

Kurapika wondered how his friends were doing. Gon and Killua were probably still in Greed Island game, going after the clue of Gin Freecs. Leorio, at his hometown, studying hard for his doctoral exam. He also wondered what they would think of him if they knew about him joining…or rather, forced to join the Ryodan. He thanked whatever entity it was that kept them in the dark. Being the way they were, they would surely put themselves in danger to come and get him out of here.

The man was still looking at him, waiting for him to speak. "Thinking of how your life used to be peaceful?"

Kurapika knew his life could hardly be called 'peaceful' after that incident five years ago. But a year ago when he was with Gon and the others, he did feel that there were more important things in life than revenge. After all, those three were the only ones who had made him laugh for the first time in half a year, when they reunited at Dore Park after the whole ordeal of fake Genei Ryodan's and Mafia's incident.

Kuroro's soft chuckle broke him off those thoughts. He looked up at the man. "You're really not the talking type. When I ask, you only think about it to yourself." The man brought his hands together, clasping them. "I just want to talk, Kurapika. Or are you thinking that I'll draw out information from your words?"

Kurapika nodded.

"I don't need any information when I now have the upper hands." The Spider head sighed. "Words, are something that need not to be express all the time. That is right. But sometimes they are needed, depending on time, place and situation."

Kurapika blinked at that. Now the Genei Ryodan leader sounded like one of his former colleagues, Senritsu. Then he said in response, "You're being ambiguous, I can hardly understand you."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Am I?" He shifted his gaze slightly to the side. "I didn't know that. My comrades understand me just fine." His gaze retreated to the Kuruta. "We have some spaces between us that make us unreachable, incomprehensible."

"There's no doubt." Kurapika commented dryly.

"Well, we have to work on that matter." The man clasped his hands.

"If it's so difficult, just leave it. It's not that I want to understand you anyway, and I doubt you want to understand me either." Kurapika concluded. After their previous conversation on the train, after what had happened. For a moment back there at the church, where Kuroro confided him about what could have been his past, he’d thought he almost wanted to learn of the man’s motives for his actions. But not anymore…after the killing and the answer he’d gotten from the man.

"You're mistaken, again. I do want to."

The Kuruta stiffened at that. "Why would I wish to understand the man I so badly wanted to take down." He rose from the tree trunk he had been occupying. "I’m done talking; I'm off to sleep." Just then he saw the look on the man's face which he could almost interpret as…disappointment? He rolled his eyes away, trying not to give it a thought.

Kuroro knew the boy didn't really mean to sleep. Every time, the boy had to make sure that he was the one sleeping later. He sighed, pulling out two thick blankets from his Fun Fun Cloth case. And threw the blanket up, it flew a little further and landed on the blonde's head

Kurapika let out a soft gasp, opening his eyes and he struggled effortlessly to take the thick blanket off his head, his blond strands disheveled. He was about to send a growl but came to a halt, processing the thought that the man had given him a blanket.

"Good night then." The man whispered audibly and set himself off to sleep, against the huge log he was sitting on.

Green eyes settled at the sleeping form. The Spider head had a knack for being able to fall asleep easily. But this was the first time Kurapika had seen his sleeping face provided enough warm bright light from the bonfire.

Black strands of hair fell down giving the man a child-like look. Kurapika was stunned by that, watching the face that could mislead people to think that the man had never commit any crime in his life. He looked so young despite his age. Kurapika got it now why the man needed to slick back his hair with gel. After all, he was not the eldest of age in Genei Ryodan. More than half of the Spiders were older than him. But the man had a leader charismatic that he could control all of his comrades including ones with volatile nature. This might be the reason that he had to make himself look old.

Not before long, he shook his head, wondering what an eerie thought had possessed him. Trying to calm himself, he took a long deep breath of the earth, Kurapika then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Warm sunlight streamed down his pale face. The first thing he heard when waking up was the sound of the bird's chirping. He could feel a pleasant scent of cool breeze and the smelling of the grass about him.

Dark black eyes half-opened, they took in the surroundings completely different from the days before. For him, the woods were a fascinating place. When night fell, it caused chills that ran down your spine. The howling of the wolves, the coo of the owls, and the dread of what might be coming out of the darkness. But when morning came, things took an abrupt turn. There were warm sunlight, the greenness of the forest, and how bright they look. The dawn of a new day just offered the feeling of something to look forward to.

Kuroro wondered what it would be like to grow up in such a place. Compared to the wasteland, uncultivated and fallow of Ryuuseigai, which was a place with sharp winds, dusty and a pile of junk lining in every direction you set your vision on. It was not that he hated it. More than the idea of him being accustomed to it, he wasn't the type to complain. In fact, he even liked the place, at least it was where the genesis of Genei Ryodan took place. People who would walk the same path as him were there in Ryuuseigai.

Meanwhile, the Spider head straightened himself up and blinked, seeing no Kuruta in sight. In front of him was a folded blanket. But he cared not much about it; the boy ought to be near anyhow. He paced to the nearby canal, performing his morning rituals. He didn't put much thought on where the Kuruta might have gone to, instead he only headed for a certain direction, where the cool breeze hit his face and the sounds of bird chirpings rang through the air. Crossing a few tree trunks, he came to the wide open space of the forest, with more canals running through it.

The grass land laid flat, huge rocks and small pebbles dotted it. Among the natural scenery, the Kuruta was there. Kuroro didn't approached, he watched the boy, as usual. Kurapika was crouching on the grass, his back facing the man's direction. Kuroro observed in surprise when Kurapika suddenly conjured his chain, but he couldn't see clearly what the boy was doing. He wondered if it was a morning Nen practice.

For a while, the faint violet aura of Nen enveloped the boy, and abruptly a bird flew up to the sky from where Kurapika was crouching. The boy rose up and tilted his gaze upward with a faint smile. Then he strode to the nearby boulder and seated himself there, closing his eyes and breathing in the warm scent of nature.

Kuroro couldn't recall a time when the boy had looked so peaceful…

But Kurapika's peace was brought to an end with the ringing of Kuroro's phone. The boy's eyes flickered open and instantly turned in his direction, just as Kuroro made a move to approach him. He made an apologetic face and answered the phone.

After a short conversation that Kurapika only heard as mumbles, the man moved towards the Kuruta. Birds were already gone, as well as the short peaceful moment the boy had had earlier. "Sorry to interrupt." Kuroro mumbled. "So you were healing that bird?"

The boy snapped a glare and he rose from the boulder. "How long have you been there?"

"When you were healing that bird." The man shrugged; his face nonchalant.

"Sneaky, aren’t you? I couldn't have run away anyway."

Kuroro gave another shrug, having no answer to that.

Kurapika was pissed. "Although you're the leader of the Ryodan, you might need to know how your followers are doing, but you just can't go around interfering with their privacy!" He then realized what he had said could mislead the man so he made a correction after, "I'm not talking about me as your follower, but you know what I mean."

"I know." Kuroro replied monotonously. "But you're different from my comrades. And your position here is different from them. I can't afford to grant you privacy, not totally at least.”

"!"

Kuroro smirked. "Now don't lose your temper over that. I was just messing around with you." Upon seeing the boy all riled up, as if he was about to strike him in the face, he stated. "You have a tendency to be easily provoked. Didn't anyone ever tell you how dangerous that is? I thought your kind were calm, collected and harmonious, no?"

In the space of a second, Kurapika was in front of Kuroro, a punch ready to land on its mark. Sadly, his fist found Kuroro’s hand instead. Kuroro hadn't expected that, but managed. The Kuruta gritted his teeth, and sent a kick towards the man. Then again, Kuroro avoided it by leaping above the boy, hands still entwined, causing Kurapika to hissed in pain at the sudden twist of direction. Kuroro landed on the other side, their backs facing each other. Kuroro's right hand swiftly reached back and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt collar while he let the boy's other hand go free. The man yanked at the clothes, pulling the boy along, sending him flying upward. Kurapika saw, sky, trees, and then grass.

_Thump!_

His face and his whole body hit flatly on the ground, hard. Kurapika's head was laid sideways and he stared with wide eyes towards the ninety degree angle horizon. As he comprehended that he had just been hurled off so effortlessly, he attempted to get up. But as he did so, pain short through his bones and he let out a gasp. A hand came into contact with his head with a slight pressure "Stay still so you won't get hurt."

The Kuruta tilted his head just enough to glared dagger at the man above him. "Don't you dare speak of my clan AGAIN."

The man looked down unsympathetically. "If talking about your clan is the spark igniting your anger, then fine, I won't talk about it…for now, since I have to give you some lesson. Stay down for a while."

Kuroro could tell the boy was not the least bit threatened. Yet the boy closed his eyes in frustration, brows knitting and his hands fisting the grass. For one thing Kuroro realized he overcame the boy twice. His gesture most likely indicated he was ashamed of himself right now. The man drew back his hand and made his way to one of the boulder, seating himself.

"Your resentment is deep and bottomless." Kuroro then looked out sideways to the near canal, watching the clear stream that ran through it. "Anger has poisonous roots and pleasant liberation, but a dire outcome. People know how anger operates, but they can't control it when they lose their nerves. The edge of insanity brought on by anger may lend you strength, but not a sense." Then he turned back and looked at Kurapika who still lay flat on the grass. “Anyone can take advantage of your anger…I am."

Kurapika opened his eyes, absorbing that last statement.

"You successfully captured me…once, by your careful planning when you were levelheaded. And you see what happens now and when you lost your cool. Kurapika, _do not ever_ -“ He stressed, “- _ever_ give the control of how you feel to someone else.”

Trying to move slightly but failed to do so as his body protested, Kurapika decided he should give his body what it wanted for a little while. He remained unmoving, but spoke. "You're telling me this, why? If I'm able to manage it, then you can't take advantage."

"I don't need advantage." Kuroro replied bluntly. "Moreover, I don't want your anger to blow off our cover anywhere." He noticed the boy went quiet. With a few steps, he was at Kurapika's spot. "You can get up now." He commanded as he placed a hand behind the boy’s shoulder, supporting him to get up.

Had Kurapika protested his help, he didn’t show it.

"You Ok?"

"You threw me off. Should you be asking that?" The boy all but scoffed, but the anger that was there before no longer present.

"That's good. You're cool now. Just remember to learn and keep calm although you're ready to burn hell, all right?" Kuroro encouraged. Of course, that deep bottomless anger would still remain, and the boy seemingly took great pain not showing it. But he’d learn, little by little. Kuroro then informed him, “The others called in that they are almost there, we should get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

To the Goruto Coast, they traveled by foot, going further and further from what could be called a city. He had heard and read about how hazardous the location about the municipal of Ryuuseigai was. It didn't assure him much when Kuroro said that they were on the safe side of the pathway. Still, the course to Ryuuseigai was like a road to nowhere land. The dried, wrecked land with broken solid mud stretched out endlessly in a wide open space. Kurapika doubted they could reach Ryuuseigai when there was nothing that could lead them as a directional sign would, not even a trace. The municipal was not listed after all, it didn't exist.

Somehow, the Spider head only walked nonstop without looking at anything that could confirm that they were on the right track.

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Kurapika used a part of the cloak to cover his mouth as he spoke. The dusty sand was getting harsher.

Kuroro eyed him and gave a confidence smile. "Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand."

Kurapika kept silent and walked on. No doubt people could get lost and die here. For the more he pushed forward at the wind, the more he saw human parts that could have been there for decades. Upon seeing that, Kurapika felt something in his stomach rose, and he covered his mouth, feeling sick all of a sudden.

The cloak that Kuroro gave him did a good job in sheltering him form the gust of sand, but it didn't shield him from a somewhat foul odor of garbage, and a lot of something else besides. The man stepped in front of him; going slightly ahead and that had lessened the gust of wind hitting Kurapika who was way behind. Kuroro seemed to be taking this very well as he only strolled normally as if this was nothing.

 _'Could it possibly be that he's…shielding me?'_   _Kurapika mused silently. 'Well, if I were to drop down here, it'll be a burden to him, that's why.'_

"We're almost there. Come on." Kuroro tilted his head back to the Kuruta behind and hurried him on. Kurapika dragged himself along and could now make out what seemed to be a building ahead of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they finally reached Ryuuseigai, it was already late afternoon. Kuroro led Kurapika deeper into the municipal, where the gusts of wind and foul smell subsided. Kurapika shoved off his cloak and took a deep breath, although it wasn't fresh air, it was better than the odor outside. He noted that the man was disheveled as he took off his cloak as well, but he himself was no better than Kuroro. He eyed the man, asking silently  _'What now?'_

Beneath the demanding glare, Kuroro could see the Kuruta was having a hard time keeping himself standing, the boy was exhausted. Dimmed green eyes clouded with worry, most likely the fact that they were here…in Ryuuseigai, the place of Spider's lair and origin.

' _He worries too much, it's not like I…or we would do anything to him here and now.'_  The Spider head thought as he beckoned the boy to follow him. "Come."

As they walked along, the piles of junk stood up to the overcast sky, some citizens passed by and most acknowledged Kuroro. Some approached him to converse. They eyed Kurapika, who Kuroro announced to them, to Kurapika's dismay, that he was the newest Ryodan member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, by the time it was getting dark, they've reached a certain unexceptional buildings. The half damaged construction was six stories high, old and shabby. The boy looked up. "So we're resting here tonight?"

"You're getting it, good." Kuroro urged the boy to step inside, although it could hardly be distinguished what divided between the inside and outside of the structure, since there were no doors or windows that worked properly. Kuroro led Kurapika to one of the room on the fifth floor and they settled themselves.

About an hour later appeared Shalnark and Nobunaga. Once entering the hallway where Kuroro was waiting for them, the samurai glanced suspiciously at the Kuruta sitting in one corner of the room and eyed his Danchou. "Did he do anything reckless against you?"

"He's been worrying over you for days, Danchou, afraid that the chain-guy might harm you." Shalnark explained, settling his stuff down, while the other did the same.

Kuroro smiled and looked at the boy. Kurapika was quiet, probably tired of traveling for too long and didn't want to get involved in an unnecessary dispute again. "No. He's been behaving, like a good boy." The man said with a smirk. Kurapika wanted to shoot a glare, but he was too tired so he resulted to rolling his eyes and looking away, thinking at least what actually happened between them back in Lulu forest was left untold.

Gradually, the other members of the Ryodan reached the building. Franklin and Shizuku, Machi and Hisoka, Phinx and Feitan, then Coltopi and Bonorenof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone is free, except Shalnark, Nobunaga, Phinx and Feitan, will come with me to the assembly." Kuroro got himself up from the seat he had been occupying and ready to head for the doorway. He took one last look at the Kuruta who had been sitting quietly at the corner and met his glance. The boy's eyes were questioning; Kuroro raised his eyebrows in respond as he realized the unspoken question. "Yes, I'm not dragging you around this time. So just get some rest, boy. Don't leave this building. And… you might want to spend your time on the second floor. Although I trust you about handling the books with care, still keep in mind that there're my valuable properties."

Kurapika's eyes held the expression of slight disbelief as Kuroro left the order to his remaining comrades. "You guys don't have to watch him, he won't run." Then Kuroro left, leaving his comrades tongued-tied with such order.

"Why is Danchou taking those three with him? Normally he will only take Shalnark or Pakunoda with him to the assembly." Shizuku asked out of simple curiosity which caught Kurapika's attention. Judging by her statement and what he had known from being around them, Shalnark and Pakunoda were some sort of second-in-command here. So Kuroro Lucifer must have some business with the assembly here from time to time the Spiders came to Ryuuseigai.

"To avoid the trouble of unnecessary fighting." Franklin replied as he eyed the Kuruta who got up from his seat, ready to leave as well. The huge man could tell the Kuruta was absorbing his statement as he glanced towards the way but he didn't wait to hear another comment. Kurapika just left for the second floor.

"Or to protect that Kurapika?" Machi commented. Everyone looked at her blankly and she shrugged. "Call it…a hunch."

"Hmm, if Nobunaga was here, he'd say it was because he can't let the chain-user die, or he'll die as well, that's why." Shizuku surmised, having one finger pressed against her chin.

"Well, but you know Danchou's not the kind of person going to any extent to protect his own life." Franklin remarked, while Coltopi and Bonorenof found no interest in the conversation topic and retreated to their rooms. Hisoka, meanwhile, is building another stack of pyramid cards in his spot, as always.

"You're saying it as if…Danchou was warming up to him." Machi suggested, her flat voice sounded weird even to herself.

"Who knows?" The huge man gave a shrug. "Shalnark also stated that Danchou seemed to be taking it too easy on that boy. Speaking of which, while we were waiting for everyone to arrive, Shalnark had asked him if he had found a clue in eliminating the cursed nen entirely. And Danchou made a face as if he had forgotten about it…I don't know…Danchou isn't someone to forget about such matter."

"What…!?" Someone's muttering.

"I doubt that we're the only ones who do our homework around here." Franklin complained a bit in spite of himself.

"So you got some clue as to how to eliminate the cursed nen entirely?" Machi asked with air of expectation.

"Shalnark does. He already informed Danchou." Franklin replied then continued with the subject of his comrade's findings. "There's a nen user who can eliminate normal nen, just like Abengane. Then there's another kind of nen user who can seal it. Seal the chain-user's nen and the cursed nen that bind Danchou will also be sealed. Then we kill him, and his nen will be gone. We don't know if it will work since Kurapika's hatred nen might still activate just like it is now even though Abengane had lifted the conditions. But we should give it a try."

"So we just find that nen-sealer?" Shizuku questioned the obvious.

"Yes." Franklin paused, his face swiftly turned into a blank one and brows knitted together.

Machi seemed to see what was coming as she questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Danchou…" Franklin turned sideways, looking contemplative. "When Shalnark told him about this, he did listen attentively of course, but it didn't seem like he's going to put a thought in finding the nen-sealer, or at least not anytime soon."

"You're saying Danchou doesn't want to kill the chain guy…Kurapika now?" Machi said tonelessly.

"No idea." Franklin shrugged, "Though Danchou must have a reason; he had to have lots on his mind. But even if that's the case, it'd never affect Danchou's plan."

Machi nodded, "We'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika stared with wide eyes. Half of the second floor was covered with books. Most rooms on the floor were separated with broken walls, so it didn't really divide into small rooms, but the two massive rooms. One was left empty, with wreckage of building, another was a so-called library.

The Kuruta skimmed over the books and many of them were the subjects concerning humanity, history, science, philosophy, or even occults, and many others; all of which were his interests. On top of that, these were all the rare books of the world, most of the papers had turned yellowish, but he could tell that the owner of them had been taking good care of it. Then Kurapika mentally scolded himself.  _'The owner? These are all stolen.'_

Small in numbers, but stood out the most was one massive gloomy looking pile of books. They were about the dark side of the world, whether it be dark arts or dark histories, not really Kurapika's interest. But the category of books could tell what a person was like. And these books with black, grey, red, or purple colors on the covers were telling him what kind of person Kuroro Lucifer was. Then again, he was not surprised.

Kuroro never showed or acted much that he was a religious man, with that so-called Satanic religion of his. Then, on Kurapika's second thought, he didn't believe Kuroro was into any religion at all. He exhaled, concluding it wasn't something that he should be worried about now. He always had a knack for not being able to resist books, so he paced over to pick books from the shelves and settled down for a reading; and tried to forget all else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He felt at ease. After all, he could always find the great form of solace in books. This was the first time he had a chance to be away from the Spider head and there was not a single Spider to keep watch on him, although he knew it wouldn't last long. On that trail of thought, his thought came back to the Genei Ryodan leader.

' _To the assembly? What could possibly be his business there?'_  Kurapika wondered. Seconds later, his eyes snapped and he felt like banging his head over the wall. _'Why do I have to think over such matter, it's none of my business…!'_ He rolled his eyes, looking out the window. A moment later, he got up, and headed to it.

He really wanted to know what the Spider head was doing. While the contradiction in himself of wanting to know about the man and wanting nothing to do with him, was nagging him, Kurapika decided not to resist the curiosity this time round; he looked back at the books and sighed.  _'Ah, gotta give them up for now.'_

Jumping through the window, and landing on his feet a few meters away from the building where he was sure that none of the Spiders in the structure would see him was nothing. But he hadn't expected the solitaire cards to fly over and might as well hit him, cutting his flesh, had he hadn’t make a dodge. He dropped into a guarding position and turned to the direction of where the cards came from, already knowing who was behind it.

Hisoka stood a few feet from him, cards in his hands, face grinning from ear to ear.

Kurapika cursed silently why…this clown…of all people. A long time ago, when they had mutually traded inside information, he was certain that Hisoka had no intention of killing him. But when they met again in the Zeppelin, when Hisoka swiftly turned to glance at him while he was paralyzed, he had felt an eerie aura from the man, directed at him. He knew Hisoka must have been really pissed off at him for being the interruption in his and the Spider head's fighting. Somehow, he managed. "I thought your Danchou didn't give order to keep watch on me."

"Yes, he didn't. But didn't he order you to stay put?" Hisoka challenged.

It was hard to know what was in a magician's mind, especially this certain one. Kurapika had learnt that it was best not to tell lies, since Hisoka was a person who could do best in lying, that was what made him so competent in catching liars. "I was just wondering, where your Danchou has gone off to, what is he doing."

Hisoka's small eyes widened slightly in surprise, then narrowed down again. The eerie aura about the man subsided as he stepped closer to the boy. "Hmm, such curiosity." Hisoka brought a hand up to his chin, tearing his gaze from the boy and contemplated. "So you want to know what Kuroro is doing?"

Cautious but firm, Kurapika nodded.

"Remember I talked about how the Ryodan live their lives? In general, we mostly rob and kill. And once in a blue moon did we do good deeds." Hisoka trailed off. "But still we do it…no…it's not actually we, it is Danchou's order that we do it, from time to time."

Kurapika blinked. "What?"

"Go see for yourself, the assembly hall lies to the west, you can just ask people along the way." Hisoka turned around, heading back to the building, waving at the Kuruta. "I didn't receive any orders to watch over you anyway."

Kurapika watched him left and sighed. _' To the west?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryuuseigai, being such dispersed place. People were loitering all over the streets. There was nothing that could tell that this was actually the city, at least to its own people. No business building, no market, no such thing that all the other cities have. Everyone was in ragged clothes, feeding from the trash, children scampered about, while most adults were littered on the ground or dirt soiled. Thanks to Kurapika's now dusty clothes and rumpled hair he blended in easily.

Kurapika couldn't even tell that people on the ground were merely asleep or they were dead. He stopped himself from dashing forward to check them out. This was not the time, he had to worry about not being caught following the Spider head. Still, if he was caught, what could possibly be the worst consequence, he pondered.

Speak of the devil, he saw them there. The three of them: Nobunaga, Phinx, and Feitan were in front of what he believed was the Council. The structure was old, and looked no different from the other buildings. No signs or symbols that could tell that the building was more significant than the others.

Kurapika wasn't sure what he came here for. Just then he saw Kuroro and Shalnark come out of the building. Little was known from reading their lips, but he made out that they would separate and go somewhere first before heading back to their living quarter. And that would give him a chance to check out the Council. He waited till he was sure the four had left and then he headed for the structure.

Once he stepped into the Council, he wasn't sure where to start. Again, inside the building, it was no different from the other buildings he had seen. There were only people loitering about; there was nothing here that could possibly give him a clue of what the Spider head had just done here. Somehow, he caught a sight of a group of people who seemingly worked on something important. They had planning papers lying about on the table and they were having a discussion.

To his utmost luck, Kurapika heard them mentioned the name _'Lucifer'._

Kurapika couldn't think of a way to join them without looking suspicious. But by the look of this place, ranking and classes meant nothing here. If what they were discussing were too important or must be kept secret, they wouldn’t be out here in the open hall. Therefore, he just took the challenge and risk, stepping in. "What are you doing? …. If I may ask?" He frankly asked, feeling a bit off and so unlike himself.

They turned to him, and one of them that seemed to be the eldest smiled, looking up and down at him. "Haven't seen your face before, new around here?"

Fortunately, Kurapika was right. People in Ryuuseigai could freely talk to one another without being seen as a weirdo. Right, because everyone around here were weirdos. And in this mad place, only the mad were sane. After all, it was the city of the outcasts, apparently the people here, like he had heard, were very closely knitted to each other. For the briefest moment, the image of his tribe came back to him. Yet again, this was not the time.

He nodded, almost meekly to the smiling elders. His sense of politeness was kicking in.

"We're planning for some renovations and getting the supplies here…since we got a large sum from Lucifer."

"Lucifer?" Kurapika didn't expect it to be this easy to hear the story out, but he took the chance. And also, he didn't expect the next statement would hit him full blown in the face.

"Don't you know him? He's the only one donating money for the sake of Ryuuseigai citizens."

"WHAT!?" The Kuruta suddenly blurted out, unaware of anything else. Upon registering the surprised facial expression from the elders, he quickly composed himself. "Uh…um…sorry. I didn't expect, I mean, I didn't think there were still people who gives away money for Ryuuseigai." Kurapika thought fast. "Since I thought money isn't needed here." At least, he knew that for sure.

The elder laughed, and Kurapika relaxed, knowing they weren't suspicious. "Yes, we don't need money here, most of the time. But when we get it from Lucifer, we can buy fresh food from the outside and other necessities like medicines. It's not everyday that we have a chance to buy decent stuff. Most of us can survive without it, but sometimes small children die of hunger and disease. And most adults fight or kill each other over necessities."

Kurapika was speechless, absorbing the newfound information about the Ryodan. He couldn't believe it, couldn't possibly do. One thing he knew from Hisoka was that Kuroro didn't keep the treasure he robbed for too long. He admired them for a while then sold it to the Black Market later. Then where did all the money go to? The Ryodan ate normal food, lived in abandoned buildings, traveled by foot; they held nothing valuable, nothing expensive on them. Kuroro, meanwhile, only had books as his valuable items. But none of the Ryodan members looked like a damn money spender.

"Young man?"

Kurapika snapped out of his own thoughts as the elders called him. "All the necessities and food should be ready by the day after tomorrow, tell all your friends and the people around here, Ok? Ah…and please don't let it slip all over about Lucifer; he prefers it no one knows he gives to charity." He said cheerfully, laughing along, “But I think you’re a decent guy to tell.”

The elder’s last comment was pale in comparison when the finding just rang in Kurapika’s head, ' _CHARITY!?'_

"Now if you'll excuse us." The elder returned to his planning.

"…Yes." The Kuruta faintly replied, turning to leave, mind completely blown. Sauntering off aimlessly, Kurapika didn’t make it far before he had to take a seat at the edge of the hall’s staircase. Ocean green eyes reflected nothing as the eyes cast downward, looking at the dirt floor. He’d no idea how long he’d been sitting there, thinking and not thinking at all.

A shadowy figure approached him, Kurapika didn't care to look up, but the shadow blocking the only source of light that fell on him didn't move away. Yet he was too engrossed in his own thought even to acknowledge it.

"What are you doing here?" A voice finally spoke. It took a while before the voice snapped him out of his thought. He slowly looked up and froze. There was no one else, it was only him that had to appear in such every opportune times. Just like that day in the Attique City.

The Genei Ryodan leader's face was emotionless, as always. The Kuruta cursed himself, he had been caught. Now he would learn the consequence of it.

"I'm asking, Kurapika." Kuroro's voice was now demanding. The boy drew back slightly. "Are you following me around?"

"You knew?" Kurapika tried stalling, searching in himself any good excuses.

"No. I forgot something; came back to get it. I saw you sitting here. And you weren’t even aware of my presence." The man answered dryly. "So, back to my question, why are you here? Are you spying on me?"

"…I just…want to know where you have gone off to…is all." Kurapika finally answered with an honesty he didn’t know he had for the Spider head. He didn’t think he could get away with lying anyways.

A long silence ensued where Kuroro just looked at him before he answered, "I was here, to talk to the elders about how Ryuuseigai is doing."

"That's all? Nothing more?" Kurapika questioned in an instant.

The slight annoyance was already there with Kurapika breaking his command, the man couldn’t help the snide remark, "Well, what did you expect? That I came here to report how many people I've killed? This is not some kind of secret HQ or anything, kid." Then Kuroro had to blink when he was unresponsive after the Spider made such a bloody statement.

The sun was beginning to sink on the horizon. Anywhere in the world was more dangerous at night, Ryuuseigai, in spite of how it already was, was no exception. Kuroro turned to the boy, “We should head back.”

When they were out, Kurapika realized one thing, "Your comrades had headed back already?"

Kuroro nodded as he walked on ahead. Kurapika followed. They just walked in silence all the way back. Until Kurapika couldn't keep the silence nor could he handle the burning question in his head anymore.

"The elders in the Council said that you were doing charity."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Kuroro stopped walking and turned back to the Kuruta. The boy as well paused in his steps. The man closed his eyes and sneered. "It’s not charity; _not_ in my book."

"But you gave money to them, to the people of Ryuuseigai, is that true? After you stole the treasures from York Shin auction, you planned to come back here. But you couldn't, then after the raid a few weeks ago, we're here. Is this why?" Kurapika didn't know how or why he had to get it all out. He wanted to continue believing that the Ryodan were degrading people, there was no way that they could do such thing as…charity, or however they called it. Still, he wanted to find out, he wanted to know the truth. He expected the Spider head wouldn't lie, although he might not tell the truth entirely.

Kuroro turned sideways and looked upward with thoughtful air, hand under his chin. "Charity is something that is given to the needy by people who have sympathy, right? But as you are well aware, I have no sympathy, and I didn't give it to them because they need it. I'm just giving away something I don't need anymore. So you can't call what I'm doing a charity."

That didn't make much sense to Kurapika. He still kept his gaze on the man, studying and observing.

"Why? You're actually thinking that Genei Ryodan will do charity?" Kuroro questioned back, his face all but expressed how he thought the boy’s question was totally ridiculous.

There were too many 'whys' for Kurapika. Indeed, why did he have to convince himself about the truth of it all? Why did he want to know more about the man who had committed so much violence? Why?

"I don't know…" His voice came out as a faint whisper, answering his own thoughts and Kuroro's question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

For Shalnark, who was the observer of almost everything concerning the Ryodan, it was obvious that…something must have happened between Kuroro and Kurapika. When the two were back, Nobunaga was the first one to speak up that the Kuruta was gone and he must have been following Kuroro. But the Spider head stepped forward and defended him. Kurapika, meanwhile, lacked the usual stern aura he usually had.

Overall, Shalnark felt that they were different from before. He scanned his comrades' expressions, and knew that Machi too, felt the same. If there was someone besides him, who could spot changes in the atmosphere; that would be Machi; and most of the times, Franklin.

When the Kuruta went up to his room, Shalnark asked, and got the answer that Kurapika had really followed Kuroro. When the man was asked why he defended the Kuruta from Nobunaga. Kuroro only replied that he didn't want the commotion. Shalnark had nudged on the subject and heard a little more from his leader, that Kurapika knew about the sum that the Ryodan got from robbery was given to the municipal.

That was when Shalnark's eyes lit up and he came up with a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurapika." Shalnark called out with a knock on the door. He got no reply, so he turned the doorknob and met a glare as he half-expected.

The kuruta was sitting by the window, eyeing Shalnark discreetly. "What?"

He held out the box of food. "Thought you may be hungry, I brought you some food." When Kurapika turned away and looked back out the window, Shalnark added. "Come on, Kurapika, you did eat when Danchou ordered, did you?" The Kuruta tilted his head back to the young man, registering the amiable face as he came closer.

Shalnark finally settled the food on the window sills, in front of the Kuruta. Then he seated himself nearby, and started eating his own food. For a few moments later, Kurapika did the same.

"You really are the amiable type."

Shalnark blinked and smiled. _'Now, how should I begin with…'_ Shalnark mused silently, he already talked this over with Phinx and Franklin, hoping his plan would work.  _'If this goes well, we may eventually find a way to lift cursed-nen that bound Danchou.'_ He continued and stepped into the matter he planned to discuss. "I just hope we get along, we're in the same tea-"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." The Kuruta shot a glare.

"You really hate us, do you?"

"Who wouldn't…"

"Sorry to bring this up, but it’s because of the massacre of your clan, right?"

Kurapika suddenly stood up, looking down at the sitting man, eyes almost turning flame-colored with anger at the mention of his lost tribe.

Shalnark shot up both of his hands, in a defending manner. "Wait! Don't get angry, Kurapika, I think there's one thing you should know…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika didn't like the way he was feeling right now. He was beginning to see the Spiders in a different light. He wanted to stop it right now, before it explodes. He hoped that he could get back to his own self, the one where his eyes turned red at a mention of the Spiders and heart hungered for revenge.

But he couldn't help it.

He wasn't blind that he couldn't see the way Kuroro was actually looking after him, at times, in more ways than one. Shalnark was being friendly to him, despite the mocked surrender, at times. Or even some other Spiders attempting to talk to him as if he were one of them. Genei Ryodan, there was a rule that whoever killed the former member could replace that person's position. That meant, the Spiders want only the strongest, and Kurapika believed there were no connections between each of the Spiders.

However, sticking to these people had shown him the other side of the Ryoden. That Franklin occasionally acted as a care-giver to Shizuku. Machi, sometimes engaged in giving opinion and talked with him. Phinx and Feitan, always stick to each other’s side.

Kurapika buried his face in his hands as he thought of Shalnark's words.

' _We didn't kill the Kurutas on purpose; we were hired by Mafias. They want the eyes to make a million.'_

He wanted to disregard Shalnark’s words altogether but he ended up having to ask Kuroro but the man hadn't answered him thoroughly. Back when he first captured Kuroro and asked if the man was the leader of Genei Ryodan when the Kuruta clan was murdered, Kuroro only replied that he had nothing to say. Even though, judging from his behavior, he should have just answer yes or no.

' _Can't you see he was having fun playing with your anger? That's why…'_

The Kuruta had his hands clutched over his head.

' _That was the last job we took from the mafia, then Danchou wanted us to cut loose from them. And by the way, the Mafia that hired us to destroy your tribe was already killed by us.'_

Then, when Phinx came in, looking for Shalnark, he joined in and it led to the question when Phinx asked.

"Will you still kill him if given a chance?"

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't. You people massacred my clan, even though you claim it's the Mafia that hired you." Kurapika almost glowered. "It doesn't change the fact that the Kuruta died by your hands.”

"A good reason?" Phinx mulled over the past event, about how the two kids had told Pakunoda about this. "Because the two little brats said you're their friends. That's why they don't want you to kill anyone."

Kurapika's eyes startled at the mention of his friends, then they softened for a while.  _'Gon…Killua…'_  He closed his eyes, while Shalnark and Phinx exchanged a look. "I don’t think you need to worry. Even if I succeeded killing your leader, you'll still come up with a new leader and form Genei Ryodan again."

Silent took in before Shalnark shook his head. "Nah, that wouldn't happen."

Kurapika looked at him with an obvious, unspoken question.

"Danchou always said and set up the rules that members should take priority on the Ryodan, not the leader. But some of us, well, more than half of us just can't do that." Phinx stated.

"Kuroro Lucifer was the only leader for us." Shalnark concluded.

/  _'If the leader dies, then the Spiders come to an end.'_  / Hisoka had told him back then. The magician's inside information should have been consistent. -

' _But I thought you people…'_

All the pieces of the puzzles Kurapika had carefully pieced together now dropped out of their positions and scattered all over the place again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shalnark appeared on the stairways, and met the faces of many anxious Spiders. From the look on their faces, it meant Phinx already explained their plan to all the other members.

"So how was it?" Feitan approached with the question.

Shalnark eyed around and saw Kuroro sitting, looking at him, face showing no sign of emotion as always. From reading the stoic face for years and years, he could tell that Kuroro didn't exactly approved of the plan, but made no attempt to outright disapprove it.

"Well, Kurapika seems to believe it. He also asked about the unfinished conversation back then in York Shin. I told him that Mafia used us as weapons." Shalnark started explaining. "I told him Mafia killed solely for their own sick pleasures; they're war-lovers, which is true of course. And…Kurapika actually agreed. He worked for Nostrad. This gang might not be as bad, but still Kurapika didn't like them as much; a father who used his own daughter to make money and reputation only to end up broken himself. Then I told him about the ten elders, they were the worst; that was why Danchou hired the Zoldyck to kill them all."

"You're telling him too much." Feitan warned uneasily.

Shalnark shrugged. "We have nothing to lose. Telling him that much of the truth will make him believe the only one false statement."

"Danchou," Machi called out upon seeing no reaction from Kuroro.

Being called by his comrade, Kuroro only eyed them and spoke almost apathetically. "That won't be necessary."

"It's necessary and it should work! We just want his cursed-nen remove from Danchou's heart." Nobunaga persuaded his comrades to get on with the plan.

Phinx chuckled. "If he finds out the truth that we were lying about not killing his clan on purpose, there'll be hell again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: “Do not ever give the control of how you feel to someone else.” That was Gaur Gopal Das’s words. He’s one of the people I admired for his wisdom.

Yes, back there I thought he's a fucking Robin Hood, lol. I still keep wondering what he really did to all the things he robbed, if Hisoka said he got tired of them easily. 


	6. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in Ryuuseigai.

**Chapter 6 Nostalgia**

There was definitely something that had changed in the Kuruta's eyes.

' _It's working.'_  Shalnark observed as he watched Kurapika from afar as all the Spiders were just spending time in the hall after a day.

The Kuruta looked about them, a weird feeling hit him hard. The Genei Ryodan were all just eating and drinking, their aura were let down to almost being normal, especially the Spider Head that was sitting closest to him, with his guard almost completely down.

' _Is it because of this place? Ryuuseigai, is this what they call their home?'_

Kuroro didn't miss the slight change in the boy's facial expression; they were softened, then sad, and a little angry. He comprehended that the boy must have understood the atmosphere then it led him to think about his own home and how he longer had it.

The man didn't know why he had the sudden urge to offer the boy a can of beer. Kurapika looked at it and shook his head.

"Nah! Danchou, the kid couldn’t have it, he's not even at the legal age of drinking!" Nobunaga taunted from afar, his face flushed from the alcohol as he sang, “Kuruta kid is just a baby. He needs Danchou to look after him”

When the Spider head chuckled slightly, the boy's face went a little red with frustration. He snatched the can of beer from the man and gulped them down in one swift motion. Kuroro stared in amusement. As soon as the boy put the can down, he cursed himself for doing such a thing, but it was too late.

' _Hell. And since when did I care how they think of me.'_  Kurapika staggered slightly and thank god that at least Kuroro had already finished more than half of the can when he offered it to him. Then it was dawned on him that he just drank from the same can as the Spider head. Kurapika's eyes shifted to the can laid on the so-called table (broken pillar) then back at Kuroro. _‘Holy shit.’_

"Tsh. Drunk with only a gulp of beer, what a kid." Phinx teased but Kurapika was too dizzy to get on with retorting. But Phinx didn't stop as he turned to the others. "And you know what happened today?"

' _Oh Darn.'_  Kurapika glared at him in vain. The man was about to talk about what happened today. Why did the man have to be there with him and Kuroro when they went to inspect the municipal, now he was going to tell everyone about it.

"He tried to save some girl who was cornered by a group of thugs. Of course the girl was saved, but he himself got into trouble because they liked him better than her." Phinx yapped; face flushed from the alcoholic beverage. "Then it was Danchou who had to save his ass."

It had everyone in the hall laughed a good laugh, on Kurapika’s expense.

But then Kurapika's mind shifted to another matter, regarding the day’s event. He recalled that the instant the thugs saw Kuroro's face, they just ran away, even saying that, to his most utmost embarrassment, that they would never mess with 'the spider head's girl' again.

Here in Ryuuseigai, it seemed that people considered as bad guys were afraid of Genei Ryodan, but other normal citizens liked the Ryodan. To the people of Ryuuseigai, the Ryodans were special.

Kurapika felt perturbed at this revelation. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and it hurt even more. Just as he attempted to head for bed, he felt something soft and fluffy brushed against his ankle, he looked down blurrily. It was a yellowish-colored strayed cat, purring at him.

"Isn't that Paku's?" Shizuku noticed, startling the Kuruta as he paused in his stride to the stairs.

"Huh? Right, that's the cat Paku used to feed." Franklin replied and the others too seemed to recognize the cat.

Kuroro noticed Kurapika stiffening. The man suddenly felt the aura about the boy changed, it grew a little unstable. Suddenly the cat's tail stood up and she jumped away from the Kuruta abruptly. Her eyes changed from affectionate to intimidated and fearful as she ran and nestled herself against Kuroro's ankles instead.

Kurapika's eyes went a little wider, but they were blank. The boy suddenly regained his composure enough to walk straight ahead. Then he just left.

"Can't face the guilt of killing the owner of the pet, eh?" Feitan sneered.

Kuroro only stared at the spot where the boy had disappeared to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurapika kept telling himself he could not care less. For now, he needed to leave, telling himself, nothing in the world would come in between his chain and the Spiders.

' _Indeed, nothing in the world.'_  Kurapika dragged himself up the stairs and towards his room. Staggering and ending up on the ground, he huddled himself there, knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried in it. He tried to convince himself that he was feeling bad just because of the alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spiders normally stayed up very late, as their profession allowed them to. However, Kuroro had soon retired to bed shortly after the Kuruta had gone.

Along the dark hallway towards his room, Kuroro suddenly felt eyes landed on him. Kuroro turned and met Hisoka's narrowed eyes in the dimmed light. Half of the man's figure shrouded in the dark as he spoke, "When will we end our deal, Kuroro?"

Kuroro stared at the man in silence and Hisoka slipped out of the shadow, coming into full view. As he stalked closer Kuroro didn't move. "If this continues and you don't keep your end of the bargain-"

The dark eyes stared at the magician questioningly when he suddenly stopped talking. Kuroro followed Hisoka's line of vision that had shifted to somewhere behind him.

"Danchou, didn't you say you've called it a day?" Machi asked, coming in between them.

Hisoka turned sideways, scratching the back of his head and walked off the other way. "We'll talk later then."

Machi glared after him until he was out of sight, before turning to her leader. "Is he bothering you again?"

"Nothing. Get some rest, Machi." Then he took off. Kuroro was aware that Machi and everyone else probably knew what was going on between him and Hisoka, but he didn't want them involve in anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kuruta was huddled in the corner of the room as usual. As Kuroro readied himself for bed as he exhaled audibly. The boy was hiccupping a little, and a slight tint of red was on his cheeks. The man smirked. "Still drunk, eh?"

Kurapika's eyes averted from the man, and he slightly shook his head in annoyance; he decided to change the subject matter. "What's with the sigh?"

"Hmm? That's odd, you're asking me something. You must still be drunk." And Kurapika was too dizzy to even manage a glare. Kuroro answered, "Hisoka…" The boy raised his eyebrow. "Well, I assume you knew about it?"

"He still wants to fight you, doesn't he? He's pretty upset with me since I interrupted your fight." Kurapika said knowingly before he paused to hiccup and moved on, "I think you agreed to fight him in exchange for him helping you to find a Nen remover. I thought you were the type to keep your word. Why don't you just fight him?"

"Just fight him?" Kuroro gave him an incredulous smile. "Do you think I love to throw myself into battle?"

Kurapika blinked once, then rolled his eyes. "You don’t?"

"You're wrong, Kurapika. You may find it hard to believe, but I don't like fighting, same goes with killing." Kuroro finally flopped himself down and sat against the wall, facing the boy. "It's bothersome. I hate wasting energy if I don't gain anything from the fight." This made the boy frown.

"You're still telling me that you killed because you had reasons?"

A nod.

Kurapika eyed him, more of a studying than glaring. "Kuroro Lucifer…"

Kuroro met his gaze, slightly surprised at the sudden formal name calling.  _'What is it this time?'_

"Tell me…how do you feel when you kill people?" Kurapika spoke with a smooth and cold voice despite the fact that he was still hiccupping.

"I told you I feel nothing. What do you expect, boy? I really feel nothing, I trained myself to be stoic. That's how I have lived my life, it's the only way I can…" He paused, and leveled his hand to his mouth.

Kurapika frowned at his action.  _'Was he going to say something?'_

"I don't understand why you people kill…" The Kuruta challenged up again. "I don't know what makes you do that."

Kuroro sighed dramatically and rubbed the back of his head. "Do you know why Feitan was the most brutal of us here?" He waited and when getting no answer, he continued. "He was exposed to the uglier side of humans much more than any of us. I don't know much about him, but out of everyone, he had the worst background. And you know Shizuku forget things all the time, do you wonder why that is?" He waited again before answering his own question. "She can't handle some…things, at times. I don't need to tell you about the others, do I?"

"No, you don't have to." Kurapika quickly replied. "I don't want to hear more, I don't want to see your past that shaped you people the way you are now, because you are monsters. You don't really feel anyway."

"Yeah, I bet you felt like hell when you killed the two of us, didn't you? I can tell you that…" He paused again, and continued. "I do want to kill people who jeopardize Ryuuseigai citizen."

"So you think they deserve it. Just like the Mafia that had done wrong to you people." Kurapika challenged. "But the Kuruta clan…Shalnark told me you were hired, isn't that right?"

Kuroro nodded, thinking he should just follow with what his comrade had planned. "Yeah, we were hired." Still, he had the urged to say something more as he stared at the boy. "I always felt nothing when I killed people. But when I got those flame-colored eyes, I felt somewhat satisfied."

Kurapika stiffened in anger as his eyes started to turn a red hue.

"They were beautiful, having them in my hands made me want to end the deal with the Mafia right then and there and keep them all for myself." Kuroro spoke tonelessly as he closed his eyes, going along with Shalnark's plan. When he opened them again Kurapika was already in front of him, a hand with chain jail steadied in front of him.

"You won't kill me."

The Kuruta drew back. "…What?"

"You won't kill me, Kurapika." The Spider head repeated, firm. “You're too loyal to your moral ideal. Back then at the Attique City, you wouldn't kill me only because you thought I was unarmed. And now, you won't do it again because you don't hate me enough as you did back then. On the top of that, you won't do anything in the world if it means it will put your friends in danger."

Kurapika froze, but his eyes flamed up with anger and agitation. The boy gritted his teeth and extended his hand closer to the man.

Dark eyes bored into the bright red ones. "Why are you asking me again and again how I feel when I kill? Are you expecting my answer to change? Why do you ask when you're already certain that I'm the leader of Genei Ryodan? Why use the complicated Nen-rules and judgment chain when you can simply kill us?" The questions were left un-answered. "You really need to hate us reasonably, do you?"

The room once again sunk into silence.

Until Kuroro was sure that this was getting nowhere, he finally reached up and removed the boy's hands from his face.  _'See how easy that was? And you're not even thinking of punching me in the face as I have spoken this much.'_

The Kuruta made a small sound in which Kuroro couldn’t tell if the boy was still hiccupping or what. The boy drew his hands away and took a few steps backward, unsure of what to do. He eventually reached the opposite end of the room, and fell into a crouching position. His eyes were downcast, blonde strands obscuring his face.

Kurapika mused over and over.  _'The Ryodan will come to an end if the leader dies.'_  But he knew he couldn't do it now. He didn't stand a chance to get his friends out of harm's way. And…there was something else that made him unable to do it. Something he couldn't identify. He clutched his head.  _'…It must be the damn alcohol messing with my brain.'_

"You're overthinking too much." Kuroro noted. "If you continue to stay in the scarlet eyes state, you'll end up falling flat again."

When Kurapika looked up again, his eyes were still that hue of red, but Kuroro could tell he no longer held a grudge in it, they only lingered aimlessly. He drew his knees up against his chest, resting his chin on it. Kuroro blinked at the boy's action.

With the Kuruta boy sitting and curling himself up like a ball, Kuroro felt his expression soften, to his own surprise. The boy looked so different now. No anger, no pissed off expression, but rather…sad? "Are you still drunk?"

Silence.

' _Must still be.'_  Kuroro sighed. Shoving his hands into his coat pocket, he took out what he had been holding for a while now, the Hunter card. He held it between his fingers, and flicked with one swift motion. It flew and landed directly in front of the boy sitting opposite him. Kurapika eyed it slowly.

"Thought it was time to give it back to you. Won't be of use to me anyway." The man trailed off. "So you passed the Hunter exam on your first time? I heard the number of rookies passing the exam is once every three years."

Kurapika reached for his card and held it in his hand, feeling some form of solace coming back to him. "Don't you think you're too talkative today?"

"I talk a lot because you don't talk at all, boy." The man smiled. "Say, Hisoka actually sees you as one of the unripen fruits. You really are a good combatant."

"I wouldn't have been able to pass the exam, if it wasn't for Gon…Leorio and Killua," Kurapika responded. "I was…never a good combatant before."

Kuroro blinked, seeing this was the first time the boy talked about himself. And for a brief moment, he saw the boy's expression softened when speaking about his friend. Really, the man believed the boy was still drunk. But he urged the boy on anyway, wanting to hear more. "Why is that? Even the Spiders see you as a threat."

"…When I was young, people always told me I'd grow up to be a good scholar, and I wanted it that way." Kurapika's eyes shifted to the open window and his gaze fixed there. "I was terrible…at picking up a weapon and fighting…" Then the boy buried his face in his knees. "I hate…fighting. I'm just so…tired."

' _So you got better at fighting after the death of your clan.'_  The man studied the blonde head as the boy shook slightly.  _'Now he's certainly drunk, or he wouldn't have told me all these.'_

As for Kurapika, he also felt something was wrong with himself. Why did he confess all those things now that he'd never told anyone, not even his friends. Again, Kurapika believed it must be the damn alcohol…yes…the damn…alcohol. Before he could swear to himself that he would never drink the vile liquid again, he already fell flat to the side. The last thing his consciousness picked on was that the man was chuckling at him.

 _‘What does he find so amusing?’_  

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning when he woke up, he was alone. Another pallet was folded neatly at the opposite end. Kurapika attempted to push himself out of the pallet but failed, feeling like his head become much heavier than it should be. He fell back onto his bed.

Then Kurapika felt something warm nudged against him, and it purred. He poked his head out of the blanket and met the kitten there. The fluffy white thing rubbed against him with affection. His eyes averted from the cat and he ducked under the blanket once more, shaking under it, whispering:  _'I'm sorry.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lately, Shalnark had been observing his Danchou and the Kuruta ever since Kuroro brought him here, Kurapika was often left to his own. Shalnark speculated it was his Danchou being cautious in their first few weeks. Then after having spent days after days with him, specifically after their traveling to reach Ryuuseigai, Kuroro was firmed Kurapika would not escape, even more so with his friends on the line.

Although that last information was established as a fact in the span of fifteen minutes when his Danchou first met Kurapika.

To Shalnark, one of the most obvious change in Kurapika was how much less of hostility was directing towards the Spiders. Fewer glares, almost none to zero snarky comments…less commotion. Kuroro had officially taught the boy about controlling his temper, but to Shalnark, that wasn't all the reason behind the boy's change. Kurapika had started to respond when people asked him questions, instead of sending them away with a glare.

His plan was working.

They held a discussion in their alone time.

"Maybe he really doesn't hate Danchou as much," Phinx commented with a whistle.

Machi then asked. "Danchou, how do you feel now? I mean…the judgment chain."

Everyone turned their attention to the man and waited for what they most wanted to know.

Focusing on his gyou, Kuroro sensed the chain "Still there."

"Guess we've still got a long way to go. We should keep going until we see some progress." Shalnark remarked.

"How long would that be? You think there'll come a day when Kurapika will cease to hate Danchou?" Shizuku asked out of curiosity.

Franklin made a face, just as the other Spiders who heard the girl did. "There won't be such a day. But at least, we can make his hatred Nen subside, maybe a little."

"And that's when we kill him." Nobunaga concluded.

Hisoka, meanwhile, was off in his own world. Lately, he had made less and less contribution to the group's conversation. Although everyone knew he was listening. Coltopi and Bonorenof never voiced out their thoughts unless they really have to.

After Kuroro had told them to go get rest, he found himself sat there alone and contemplating it all. He blanked out after a while, only to have his attention back by a closing in footsteps. It was Shalnark. Ever since Pakunoda had died, he had automatically become the Spider head's second in command. Although he was accustomed to any task, given when Pakunoda was not available, he now worked doubly hard.

"You spaced out for a while, Danchou." The young man commented. "A little unlike you. Have you been resting well enough?"

Kuroro nodded. "Just thinking, is all."

"About Kurapika? Is he bothering you?" Shalnark guessed with a knowing look then he had to correct his question, "I mean, is he causing any more difficulties than we already knew? Or ones you couldn’t handle?"

They shared a look before Shalnark went into a fit of laughter while Kuroro chuckle in amusement.

Kuroro shook his head and clasped his hands together. "He just…keeps asking me of how I feel when I kill people."

Shalnark put his hand under his chin, and the other arm across his chest, he looked up, contemplating. "That’s Kurapika alright. So I guess you told him the truth and he got angry?"

"Right." The man answered the obvious. "I’ve been having fun making him mad. But…when he got too enraged and looked as if he was about to explode and literally burst to death, I didn't feel…well." A frown formed on his face before it got deepened. "It was like…I was appreciating some delicate asset that I robbed. But I was looking too much so I broke it accidentally…that kind of feeling."

' _Uh oh…that kind of feeling?'_  Shalnark pondered what had gotten into the man in front of him. "So, are you deciding whether to keep this asset you robbed?"

Kuroro looked at his comrade with a thoughtful expression for a while and gave a wry smile. "He's a threat to my life, and that has to stop, Shal. I’m positive he’ll never give up his plan of killing me. I have to finish him as soon as I'm free of his chain."

The judgment binding his heart was still there, although the way Kurapika was acting towards him was indicating that may change. The man smirked, he was patient, and he could wait. In the end, he would be free from the chain and kill the boy.

A chance would come for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be leaving for Lino city tomorrow. The Genovese and Lucchese will be there, we'll raid from their mansions." Kuroro informed his comrades about their next plan.

As soon as the statement was finished, Phinx whistled audibly and spoke. "Those two are some of the wealthiest mafia in history. Danchou's really going for the big ones now."

"This will be fun." Feitan added, eyes glinted in excitement.

The others nodded in acceptance, the plan discussion followed. Most had come up with the question of how they would get pass the tight security. That was when Kuroro showed a confident smile and dipped his head towards the Kuruta (in the same old corner).

"We need not worry about the passage anymore. Right? Kurapika." He shot a smirk at the boy who turned deaf ears on him.

Kurapika knew the man was right. All the Spiders held unique Nen abilities that proved their profession of being an S class bandit. Yet they lacked one ability: to locate the hidden securities and find their way out. Still, the boy knew the Spiders were capable of doing the work themselves; they were completely fine on their own. All this just because the bastard wanted him to contribute to their bad deeds. He sighed.  _'Yes, bad deeds.'_

' _And the money they get from it will go to Ryuseigai…'_

Kurapika blinked. Now, why was that thought kept coming back to him? Why would he care? He had promised himself in front of his clan's grave that no matter what happened, his two goals in life should be fulfilled. He didn't want anything to do with this…Kuroro Lucifer's other side.

He just wanted to bring the worst of himself out when he kills the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

And here goes another raid.

This time round the raid was nowhere near easy, given that the Genovese gang had a tightened security system, the highest of the rank. Then it automatically became Kurapika's so-called duty to use his dowsing chain to explore the location. He had so far only participated that much. And he hissed in resistance every time he had to knock the guard off before the Spiders could lay their hands on them.

However, he alone could not fight the philosophy of the entire Ryodan. Every other members still kill, save for one who was at his side the time: Kuroro.

They three of them made their way to the main security room as planned, led by Kurapika. After Shalnark was done tampering with the systems and opened the door, Kurapika was quick to take his leave. Whatever they were doing, he just couldn’t wait for everything to end, to steal and leave, whatever. He’d hate any more confrontation with the guards just to see they ended up being hurt or killed, despite the Mafia’s profession.

As he pushed the door opened, a huge shadow fell on him. Kurapika knew what was coming next but before he could take action, he was pulled back.

Stumbling backward, he looked up. Above him stood Kuroro, hands stashed in the huge man's ribs. The mafia security fell forward to the ground, lifeless. At one look, Kurapika realized it was the man Kurapika had let go when he begged for his life and promised he’d leave them alone.

“What the…” Shalnark let out as he ran past Kurapika, to have a look at the fallen guard. “We didn’t sense him. Could it be… _Zetsu_?” One look at Kuroro and his point was proven. The fallen guard had been manipulated by a Nen-user, enveloping the guard in _In_. That was why they didn’t sense him. “A slightly careless of us, we didn’t expect a Nen-user. He must have controlled this guy from afar.”

With the Nen-user nowhere in sight, Kuroro turned and looked down at Kurapika. "That was the man you let go earlier, see what he almost did to you in return, manipulated by Nen or not." Kurapika faltered for a seconds, knowing the man was right.  

Even if Kuroro hadn’t gotten him out of the harm’s way, Kurapika knew he could still make it, but not unscathed.

"Move it, Kurapika." The man snapped at him.

The boy got up instantly and moved.  _'Right, this is wrong. This is not a place where I…'_

To the store room they went to rendezvous with the other members, the raid was done. When they made their way back out, Franklin was the one who cleared the way with his Nen bullets. Kurapika hated the sight of men falling one by one, but couldn't do anything as Kuroro prevented him from interfering.

"Damn it, didn't you say you don't need a big commotion?" The boy snapped at Kuroro. The man only smiled.

Shortly after said commotion subsided, men already down. Phinx and Feitan suddenly joined in and reported. "The Genovese isn't here, Danchou. Must have gone out somewhere."

"Well, forget about him, they won't be able to track us anyway." Phinx shrugged.

Kuroro nodded and split the group into two and each went the opposite way. Kuroro, Kurapika, Machi, Shalnark, and Nonunaga went through the north wing of the mansion, heading for the exit. They faced yet another group of mafia guards littering the floor, still trying to get a hold of them.

"You left too many alive, now they're just annoying, trying to grab our feet around!" Nobunaga sputtered out, his message to a particular person made known.

Yet again, Kurapika's effort was proven to be fruitless when the Spiders ended up killing the guards he spared earlier. At first, he tried not to give a damn; Mafia people weren’t any good, anyways. Back there he had watched on as Spider No.11 tore the mafias apart like paper dolls but that was from afar. Now he was right in the middle of it and to know that he was not on the other side; he was running along with these people. It just made him  _sick_ _to the core_.

His pace slowed down, then stopped.

' _This is all too much.'_

Kuroro eyed him. "We can't stop."

"At least you can stop killing! Can't we just get out of here!?" Kurapika growled, standing his ground.

Kuroro nodded to the others, signaling them to do as the boy said so at least they could move on. Nobunaga hissed incoherently and mumbled. "Why should we listen to him?"

"You go on ahead," the Spider head urged his comrades as he turned around to pull Kurapika along. When the blood-stained hand came near him, the boy instantly backed away.

“Move it, boy,” the Spider head commanded.

Despite the tight situation and emotion, Kurapika knew the man was right. There were bodies littered on the ground, and quite a few were left alive. They could get up and attack them anytime just like the one he had let go earlier.

Kurapika cursed as he felt the room was spinning again.

' _Damn it…not now, this is not the time.'_  He felt himself slipping into darkness.

His eyes then happened to settle on a spot far in front of him, seeing a body moving, the hand with a gun, and it was pointed towards the Spider head from behind.

A part of him would have smiled despite the nausea, had the man in front of him was shot.

There was only one gun shot that went off.

The next thing Kurapika knew he himself was holding a gun, and it was already fired at the body who had pointed a gun towards Kuroro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Note:** I wrote this story long before HxH manga vol. 0 (Kurapika’s past) came out, so this fic was my assumption. Totally wrong from canon, lol; Kurapika kicked people’s asses since when he was a kid, but this was already written so :P

Paku likes cat, it was there in anime ver. 1999 ;3


	7. Dark Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika be like 'I see dead people...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, thanks for the Kudos :D I appreciate it. Will appreciate feedbacks too, lol

Edited 1/3/19

_Special Thanks to Hanareader for beta-reading_

**Chapter 7 Dark Mirage**

There was no telling how each of them was taking in what was right before their eyes. Not the Spider comrades, not the Spider head, nor the Kuruta himself holding the gun he snatched from the body beside him in the blink of an eye when he thought the Spider head was going to get shot.

The guard that was shot was now dead.

The gun slipped from Kurapika's shaking hands. His eyes turned red in an instant as he dropped to his knees with both hands clutching at his face. His breathing was obviously erratic.

By the sight of it, Kuroro could tell this would end badly if he didn’t take this matter into his own hands. Said matter being the Kuruta boy. He closed in on the crouching boy, took him by his waist, turning to his comrades who were just as surprised as him. "Move."

They eventually made it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even Nobunaga who’d normally taunt the boy now kept his mouth shut, along with the other Spiders. On the surface, Shalnark and Machi seemed not as agitated as the Samurai. Kuroro, meanwhile, was carrying the Kuruta who had already passed out after the break down. The boy was unconscious but was fidgeting and moaning, restless.

When they reached their hideout, Kuroro went directly to his room. He didn't stop to respond to his other comrades who had gotten back earlier, asking what had happened.

Kuroro entered their room, and laid the boy on the sleeping pallet. He checked the boy's pulse and touched the boy's forehead, noticing it was burning.

"Kurapika, do you hear me?" The only response he received was more agonizing moans. He had to raise his voice "Kurapika!"

By this time, Shalnark and Machi were at his side.

"What happened to him?" Shalnark asked. Kuroro only shook his head.

"Get some cold water, and some cloth." He ordered.

Shalnark and Machi blinked, at the possibly weirdest order they had ever got from their Danchou. Upon seeing the unmoving forms of his two comrades, Kuroro got up and did the task himself. Shalnark and Machi looked at each other, unsure of what to do, while they heard sounds of clanking and running water from the washroom.

Kuroro came out with a bowl of water, he put a wet cloth on the boy's forehead and checked his pulse again. "Could it be just a normal illness with high fever?" he sounded uncertain even to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten sick, none of the Spiders do.

It was only that Shalnark and Machi shared a look before suggesting at the same time, "I'll go grab some medicine." The two looked at each other again with uncertainty of their roles.

"Machi, go and get the medicine. Anything to help with the fever and pain. Shal, help me with him." Kuroro decided for them.

' _Help me with him?'_  Shalnark echoed the order in his head.

And they immediately obeyed. It was obvious, Machi, despite her cold appearance, had a decent knowledge about medicines, since she could be a so-called surgeon in the Ryodan.

When Machi went off, Kuroro got his attention back fully on the Kuruta. The boy was still thrashing about in his sleep. "Calm down, boy." Kuroro whispered under his breath as he put his hand on Kurapika's shoulder, and Shalnark did the same on the other side.

After a while, the Kuruta turned from one side to another and his body went slack, with only the twitching eyebrows and the rise and fall on his chest indicating that he was still alive. Kuroro and Shalnark sighed at last.

"Now, what the hell really happened to him?" It was Nobunaga and Phinx who joined in. Feitan, Franklin, and Shizuku were at the door way, looking in.

Kuroro gestured for his comrades to back off, and they understood that their Danchou wanted to give the sick boy some air. He went quiet for a while before assuming, "He's the guilt-ridden type. Killing someone then breaks down himself." Kuroro replaced the wet cloth that had already consumed the heat from the boy's forehead with a new one.

"You're worried sick about him, Danchou." Shalnark couldn’t help commenting the obvious. Behind him, Nobunaga stared at him, jaw dropped.

With such statement made, Kuroro's hands paused and retracted from the boy's forehead. When he turned and looked back to his comrades, his expression was bland. "If he dies, his Nen will kill me, remember?"

All the Spiders nodded, that was why they were bothered by this in the first place.

"But he actually...saved you, Danchou." Shalnark pointed out.

"Danchou could have avoided the trajectory himself." Nobunaga interrupted. "Right? Danchou's already aware of the weapon aiming his way, there's plenty of seconds which he can dodge away, but the brat took that man down first."

Kuroro nodded. "True, in seconds, I could have felt it coming and avoid it in time. But Kurapika shot the man first. And now he's throwing himself into great misery for that." He gazed at the unconscious boy.  _'…why have you done that?'_

"His action is useless, doing no good to us all," Feitan taunted, yet his tone held little amount of malice.

' _Right, it was useless, but…'_  Kuroro thought ended silently. He didn’t even know how he could assess the situation. For the first time in years, this was beyond him. The stares he was getting made him aware, all of his comrades were looking at him in the way they never did before. 

He didn’t think the stares affected him. Did he? Only another look at Kurapika, he had to order. “Go get rest, we still have another raid tomorrow before we leave this city by nightfall.”

Most of them left upon Shalnark’s word that the boy would be okay (therefore, their Danchou’s life as well), save for Nobunaga who seemed to hesitate. Only after his Danchou repeated himself did he leave. He walked past Machi who returned with the supplies of medicines needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, Shalnark and Machi came down to the hallway. To their comrades’ expectant stares, he explained Kurapika was stabilizing and Danchou was looking at him now.

"Your plan's really working, Shal. What happened there tells us that he has softened up." Phinx fisted his knuckle against his other palm, satisfied at the outcome of the plan.

Shalnark put a hand on his chin, contemplating. "I'm not so sure but Kurapika seemed to be feeling a little nauseous before he did that. Being the way he is, he probably would do that to save anyone's life. Danchou and I agree on the speculation that he might have been too confused to think that he was saving Danchou."

"He held such resentment towards Danchou. I don't think getting someone he hated most out of harm's way was the result of being confused." Franklin reasoned.

"Then…why?" Shizuku asked.

"Who knows? We'll get answer only when he wakes up." Nobunaga grumbled out of annoyance. All these happenings and hiccups within the Spiders were nagging him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first, there were only the dead bodies of his clan, with dark holes in their sockets. He thought that had been the worst image in his life to see in his mind again and again. It could be anywhere, in his dreams, or anytime when he dozed off. Sometimes he saw their bodies, without eyes, lumbering towards him. That was four years ago, when the Kuruta were annihilated.

Later, he learned to block those images out; to still keep the burning hatred toward the Spiders but keep himself sane at the same time.

However, there came another one and another one.

And now he couldn't find a way to block them out. Although there was only a few dark places left that he would see them, like the corner of the wall stained black and grey. There was the giant and there was the woman, the two people he had killed.

Yet again, he learned to live with it. He kept in mind they were Spiders and that he was the one who promised of their deaths.

But now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyelids felt heavy as it did every time he had such a high fever. But he tried to open his eyes, he wanted to get out of the dark.

Finally, Kurapika regained his consciousness. Blurry green eyes looked around and he noted that he was back at the hideout in Lino City, in his own room. He was alone. When he forced himself to sit up, the wet cloth on his forehead fell off. Close to him was a bowl of water beside the pallet and a pile of books.

The déjà vu of it all…

He was aware that history just repeated itself. But at least, he thanked god that this time the man wasn't there watching him when he woke up. He almost felt the relief of being back in the room, and not out there raiding.

Raiding…mansion…mafia…

Green eyes widened as he tried to recall what had happened. The damn fever he had lately since York Shin just had to mess with his memory.

Mafia…gun…dead…

Clutching his head, he moaned at the throbbing pain. Still, he couldn't recall what had happened earlier. The Spiders went for the mafia mansion. Then…how did he get back here? He only remembered how he broke into that mansion, and how they almost made it out.

Before he could give more thought to it, the temperature in the room seemed to suddenly drop. Out of instinct, he stopped thinking and raised his face to look about the room. With small amount of light provided by a few candles, there was a dark space at the opposite corner of the room. Kurapika's eyes lingered on it, eyes travelling from the dark space to the wall beside it. The wall stained dark black and shades of grey.

Something was there then it hit all his senses. He heard the sound of bones crunching under the violent clanging of the rattling chains, then the sound of sharp metal piercing into flesh and blood.

There were that woman and the man he had seen before. But there was the third person, a large man in a black suit. This one was not the Spider.

He knew.

There was blood; he smelled it, felt it on his own skin, and tasted the bitter coppery in his mouth.

His eyes turned a hue of red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kuroro went to lay out his plan regarding the next raid at Lucchese Mansion to his comrades, he returned to his room, half-expecting to see the Kuruta still laid unconscious. Instead, he found the boy sitting up and looking into the space. The boy's eyes were in their flame-colored state.

"Awake at last? And didn't I tell you to avoid doing that?" Referring to the eyes' condition, he came closer but the boy didn't respond. When Kuroro was by the boy's side, he knew something was wrong. Normally, the boy would have backed off if he came this close. "Kurapika?" He called out, then waved his hand in front of the boy's face. Those eyes didn't even blink. The man seized him by the shoulder and shook.

Nothing.

"Hey," He tried but the boy didn't budge. Kuroro followed the boy's line of sight and found only a dark stained wall.

A sudden odd feeling made itself known to Kuroro when seeing the boy like this. Something was wrong with the boy. And something was wrong with him for this feeling…of being bothered by it.

"Kurapika." He tried shaking both shoulders this time and positioned himself in front of the boy, blocking the boy's vision from whatever he was seeing that resulted in the boy's lack of response. For the lack of better idea, he tried hitting the boy’s face with his palm. "Snap out of it."

Kurapika's face, being hit, snapped to the side, and slowly turned back, eyes still lingered but it seemed he regained a little awareness for he blinked at the man and spoke a word.

"Spiders."

At that, Kuroro released a sigh he had no idea he’d been holding.

"Yeah, that's me, now wake up, Kurapika,” he said.

"No." The boy's eyes traveled back to a certain spot on the wall again. "The…Spiders….are here."

Kuroro figured out that Kurapika wasn’t talking about him when he mentioned ‘Spiders.’ Were the others up here? He looked around, already knowing there was nobody except the two of them.

"They're here…" Kurapika again spoke through dried lips. It was then Kuroro took the time to notice the boy was breaking out in a cold sweat.

Kuroro looked into the boy's eyes while he held him upright. If this was going to be a problem, then he'd better know about it. He asked, "Who's here?"

"…Spiders…your comrades."

Then Kuroro realized what it was all about.

"…that Giant…and the woman…that I've…killed." The Kuruta's hands clenched, and shook.

Kuroro slapped him on his other cheek.

This time the flame-colored eyes gazed back at Kuroro in shock and incomprehension. "Get a grip on yourself; they can't possibly be here just to haunt you." Kuroro's voice was cold but insisting with underlying impatience.

Kuroro assumed the sting must have set in by now, he made sure his second hit was rougher than the first. The flame-colored eyes now shifted and turned to look at him. He watched as the boy lifted his hand, drawing it back. He caught it before Kurapika managed to return the gesture. The boy grunted.

The boy's response had him feel somewhat…relieved. "I've just woken you out of it, and this is how you repay me?"

"Woke me? I was not sleeping nor am I brooding that I still…see them." The Kuruta retorted, pulling his hand back.

' _Still see them, eh?'_  Kuroro eyed the wall again. There was nothing wrong with it. He had to explain, "You're not seeing them; you're hallucinating. They're not the type of people to haunt someone after they died. Spiders haunt no one when they die. We know the risk of our profession to be hated and taken down."

By now, Kurapika's breaths were already cold. "Really? Your swordsman comrade seems like one."

"Except Nobunaga." Kuroro sighed at that fact. When he saw the boy got paler by minutes, he was obliged to lay another fact down. "For now, you're not seeing them, not really. I know them; they wouldn't be here for such purpose."

Still, Kurapika's eyes were tenaciously locked onto the spot where he  _saw_  the ghost of the Spiders.

Kuroro's frown deepened. "Judging from the way you speak, I take that this happens often?" He waited and received no reply. "And judging from your silence, I'm right." Another sigh escaped his lips. _'The guilt-ridden type…they can be so hard to deal with.'_

"Just go away." Kurapika shot a glare at the man then looked away. "I'm fine. I can live with it."

"No, you're not."

"What difference does it make!? Still I have to stay with you Spiders!" The boy yelled, shoving his hand on Kuroro’s chest to push him away. He retreated to his sleeping pallet, and ducked himself under the blanket. Kuroro blinked at such childish outburst. Then again, at this rate the boy most likely didn’t care how he look.

“Just…go…” The boy said, barely above a whisper.

"At least take some pills, your fever's high." Kuroro informed as he pulled the blanket down, much to the boy's chagrin. Scarlet eyes blinked at the glass and pills being offered to him. "I order you to take it, Kurapika."

_An order, again._

Getting up and gulping them down, Kurapika avoided looking at the stained wall and collected himself. Then he had the urge to ask. "How…did we get back here…why did I end up here?"

' _So he doesn't remember anything? That's why he didn't mention the Mafia he shot.'_  Kuroro thought, and decided against telling the boy about what he had done. Judging from the boy's break down back then, it must have been too much for him. "You just keeled over, kid, seeing too much blood."

"Was that it?" Kurapika sighed." I think…that I must have missed something. I couldn't just have fallen flat because of blood. I'm too used to it already." The last sentence came out as a faint murmur to himself.

"Just get some rest. You can think about it tomorrow when you get better." Kuroro urged.  _'And I hope your memory of what happened will never resurface.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Kurapika did when waking up was eyeing the stained wall. The dawn light bathed the room bright enough, paling out the dark stain made Kurapika sigh in relief. But still he felt far from getting better. Dealing with the ghost of Spiders was something he was getting accustomed to, but it didn’t make it any easier.

But he sure thought there was something more next to the two Spider ghosts.

"How are you feeling?" The voice pulled his attention back to the other side of the room. The Spider head had just woken up, looking at him. He wasn’t sure how to respond to it, his eyes cast downward. When a shadow fell on him, he looked up just in time when the man knelt down next to his bedside, reaching out to touch his forehead. "It seemed your fever’s gone down a bit, but you're still burning."

He froze at the unexpected gesture. "I…I'm fine." Then he managed to brush the man’s hand away.

Kuroro sighed. "Next time, remind me that I can't believe you when you said you're fine."

Kurapika felt this was getting nowhere, so he decided to stay quiet. More words would only lead to never ending dispute. For some reason, he felt odd about the Spider head reprimanding him on such a matter didn't bother him as much.

' _Must have been the fever again.'_  Kurapika concluded to himself. It wasn't like the man cared or anything. He chased out the tiniest voice at the back of his mind that dared to give him the idea of the man's concern.

"Rest while you can. We're going for Lucchese at noon." Kuroro reminded him of the plan.

He rolled his eyes. _'…Right…one would be a fool for allowing himself to even come across the idea that this person could care. There's no end to this nightmare.'_  His eyes snapped wide awake.  _'…nightmare?'_  Kurapika tried to think, he was having nightmares again. But he couldn't remember. Most of the time when he had nightmares, he would either wake out of it and it would remain clear in his head _. 'This time…there was blood…bodies…and…a sound of a…_ _gunshot…'_

"Kurapika!"

A voice called and the clapping hands in front of him snapped him out of it. He blinked at Kuroro's pale hands.

"Focus, boy. Now, take a bath if you feel like it. I'll bring you something to eat; you might still need some meds. Got it?" Kuroro informed, his face was too close to him for his comfort.

“Who was it?”

Judging by the look of mild surprise that Kuroro didn’t normally wear, Kurapika was now certain the man was hiding something from him. Or rather, he was hiding from himself. Damn his defense mechanism. His mind might have been boggled the day earlier, now things seemed a little clearer. This had already been the _third_ time his body lapsed into this sort of nameless fever. There was no mistake about it…

“Who was it? That I killed?”

Kuroro’s lips parted, but he remained silent. Surely the bastard was deciding which words to choose for the most beneficial outcome. He still needed him on another raid after all.

“I…need to know,” Kurapika rasped out. He just needed to get it over it. Accept another ghost on his sin and move on.

“Mafia’s guard,” Kuroro finally said.

That was all it took for the memory to come back to him. _'Sound of a gunshot…man down…death…'_  And he remembered the gun in his hands and how he had pulled the trigger. His green eyes flashed red, he forced them to close with eyebrows knitting. His hands clenched over the crumpled blanket. When he opened his eyes again, they were green…and dull. 

_‘What’s done is done.’_ Or at least, that was what he tried to convince himself when he looked at the Spider head who still kept his eyes on him. This man in front of him was the living proof of how he would get over everything, whatever may come, he would take this man down and retrieve the Scarlet eyes.

He forced out a firm voice. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine.”

The Spider head audibly sighed as he looked sideways. “What did I just say…” He paused for a moment before looking back at him. “Alright, if you say so, you’re fine. Briefing at noon. Make sure you eat and take some meds before then.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy didn’t make it to the briefing, much to Kuroro’s anticipation. He allowed the boy to sleep through it while he discussed the plan with his comrades. No use having the burden anyways. Still, what happened earlier when he had to move the boy to the other room had left Kuroro with a sense of uncertainty, something he barely came across.

Half an hour earlier, he had to practically drag the boy to his feet and move him to the other room. When he wasn’t there, Kurapika ended up staring blankly at a dark stain on the wall. He mentioned of having seen the ghost of Uvogin and Pakunoda, again. His eyes shifted between red and green.

Kuroro went in to pull him up by the arms. It seemed all the strength had left the boy’s body. His legs wobbled and he ended up leaning on him. Kuroro noticed how the boy’s expression was distant, his mind seemed to be elsewhere, most likely on the ghosts?  Yet Kuroro couldn’t help himself but to pick that moment to sneer at him. "Are you aware that you are leaning on me, boy?"

That said, the boy’s eyes startled before they raised up to him. Then he gave a weak push. The one falling was the boy himself. 

Kuroro could only blink at the boy’s behavior. He knelt down to the boy’s level, studying him. The Kuruta wasn't someone to show his weakness in front of anyone, especially not in front of Spiders. That much Kuroro was certain. So what brought about this attitude?

Delirium? From the fever? And the fever from the guilt-trip. _‘Didn’t he say he was fine and seemed like he meant to move on with it? …apparently not.’_

He didn’t know if moving to the other room would help. It seemed senseless to him but he had to try. And it worked, the boy’s eyes seemed to become more stable, yet dull. Touching the boy’s forehead once more, the fever had yet to go down and it was concerning him.

“Danchou?”

The jet black eyes blinked.

“Danchou?” Came another voice.

Kuroro looked up, to see all of his comrades eyes were on him. He dropped his gaze downward, seeing the map and his finger pointing at a particular point.

“After Hall B and then what?” Phinx asked, seemingly repeating his words.

Judging from the incredulous looks on his comrades’ faces, it dawned on him that he had just zoned out. Apparently, he too, was slipping. His thoughts surrounded only a certain Kuruta boy.

Only then did it occur to him that this might be getting out of hand. After they were done with this mansion, he would have to _seriously_ start seeking ways to remove Nen. Sure, he was amused, even more so intrigued by Kurapika’s many aspects. But if it was becoming a burden, slowing him down and messing up the Spiders system, then his entertaining moment with a certain Kuruta should be over.

“After Hall B then it’s over. We come back here and leave when nightfall,” he concluded.

“Eh? I thought you were going to Hall C and D too?” asked Shalnark. He had a little talk with his Danchou about this earlier. “Is it Kurapika? Is it about his missing role not securing our paths well enough?”

“No. The valuables from Hall B should be enough. We leave,” Kuroro confirmed and dismissed Shalnark’s latter statement with a shake of his head. They all knew they could manage anything even without Kurapika, they’d done it by themselves for years. But Kuroro’s change of mind to leave early wasn’t about the unsecured path.

After he was done, he retreated to his room to check on the boy.

He found the boy sleeping restlessly. _‘Now what to do with him…’ he mused._   

About fifteen minutes were spent sitting and thinking while his eyes never left the boy. When Machi came knocking on the open door, Kuroro realized it was the time they should leave.

"Machi."

"Yes?"

"I need someone to stay here with Kurapika." He stated, "It can be Shalnark, tell him that."

"What?" The young woman stared at him in disbelief and looked at the Kuruta who was lying on the pallet. She couldn't tell if the boy was conscious or not. He wasn't responding to their conversation but the way he writhed implied that he wasn't completely out cold. There was still a piece of wet cloth on his forehead and a bowl of water beside him.

"Are you sure, Danchou? I mean…who could take Shalnark's position in the plan then, he's the only one who can tamper with the security system," she argued.

"That I can manage." Kuroro suggested. He wasn’t as adept as Shalnark, but he’d done it before.

Machi eyed the Kuruta once more. "Danchou, I don't think he'll run. So-"

"Machi, would you take the babysitting job yourself?"

The string Nen-user made a face.

Kuroro let out a chuckle. "Just kidding, now call Shal for me, will you?"

' _Just kidding?'_ Thought Machi as her eyebrows raised. "Okay…Danchou. I'll tell him that."

As the door closed, Kuroro heard a small voice retorting weakly. "No. I don't need anyone watching me."

Kuroro bent down a little and leveled the boy's gaze. "You know I can't let you loose."

"And you know I won't run." The boy stated as he ducked his head slightly lower into the blanket.

"What if your fever gets worse?" The man tried another approach.

"I'm not dying. I'll be fine. When you come back you'll still see me here, alive." Kurapika's grumbled, ducking further into his blanket.

A moment later, the faintest _‘please’_ was heard.

The boy wanted so much to be alone he would resort to pleading. _That was new._ Kuroro gave it a thought and exhaled. "Fine then…"

When Machi came back up, it wasn't only Shalnark that was with her.

"How sick can he be!? That burden Kuruta!" The voice came even before the owner of it to which Kuroro already knew what would come next.

Nobunaga almost burst into the room, with Phinx right behind him. Upon their voices, the boy flinched under the blanket, Kuroro noticed. Most likely out of annoyance. Before they made it closer to the boy, Kuroro raised up his arm, gesturing to the two to stay right where they were.

If Phinx had eyebrows, he would raise one. In front of him, his swordsman comrade had stopped short. It seemed to them as if their Danchou’s intention was for them to give the boy some air. No use instigating him and what not. It wouldn’t make him heal any better. There was more important thing for them to focus on. Or was it something else?

"Kurapika can't make it today. We'll be going without him," the Spider head announced and turned to Shalnark who waited patiently for the order he thought he would get. "Plan changed. You're still coming with us. He'll be fine by himself."

"Are you sure, Danchou? He's not gonna run, is he?" Phinx reminded of what Kuroro thought had been said so many times.

"He won't. And he wouldn't make it that far with such illness." Kuroro confirmed. "Ok, now we're moving out." He ordered his comrades out the door.

However, before he left, he glanced over his shoulder to Kurapika one last time. With one more look at the boy, he pulled out a mobile phone from his back pocket. He switched it on and punched in some numbers, then nudged the boy's head with the edge of it. Kurapika raised his head and saw the familiar device, his phone. He looked at the phone then back at him.

"There're my number and Shalnark's. Make a call if there are any problems."

The boy's eyes went wide with disbelief. Kuroro yet again found that…amusing.

"Danchou, you're giving him back his phone?" It was Nobunaga again. "What are you thinking!? What if he calls his friends?"

Kuroro took time to consider Nobunaga words. He had thought about the possibility, given when he was first captured, the boy had managed so much with his friends help. At that time, he believed the chain-user depended on his friends, more or less. But the more he spent time with Kurapika, the more he learned how self-reliant this boy was, even more so, how self-reliant he strived to be.

Kuroro smiled with confident and shook his head. "No, he won't. He won't drag his friends into this. It'll be fine; this will only take three or four hours at most."

Upon their Danchou's final order, they moved out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His friend's numbers were still there, all of them. Kurapika wondered why the man gave back his phone. He could have deleted all of his contacts; then again the Spider head was sure he wouldn't call his friends. Knowing the way they were, they would surely come for him, trying to get him out even if it meant putting themselves in danger. And Kurapika didn't want that.

The list of missed calls were of Senritsu, Bashou, his boss, Nostrad and Leorio. Kurapika contemplated over the thought of making a call, just to let them know he was okay, alive at least and that he’d try to get back to them. The last thing he needed was for them to worry about him, or worst case scenario, for them to try tracking him down. But he knew Senritsu would be able to tell if he was lying, that something had actually gone totally wrong.

Then he opened the sent messages. Kuroro did tell him that he took the liberty to respond to his colleagues call, mainly Senritsu, by texting. There were three messages sent, all of which were short and almost curt, which sounded like something he would text his comrades. “What the heck…”

He had to grudgingly admit that the man did know him well enough.

Once in a conversation he had declared to the man that he would willingly lose his friends if it meant he could kill the Spiders; but the man had objected saying he would never do that. Moreover, the man had revealed.  _'My comrades only know that you can't use your Nen ability on other people except Spiders. But what else I know is that your weakness is your friends.'_

That time, he was angry, at the fact that Kuroro was so sure that he knew about him more than Kurapika himself did. But now it seemed that maybe Kuroro was right.

Now that he was alone, he had time to think.

At first, he thought the mere idea of being around the Spiders was more than insufferable. Now he was somewhat amazed…that he managed to make it this far without losing control and killing someone, albeit he definitely passed out from emotional short-circuitry and lost his cool at times, much to his bruised ego. The Spiders didn't treat him as bad as he expected. During the first few weeks Nobunaga, Phinx, and Feitan were the hardest on him. After a while, Phinx and Feitan had stopped picking on him, and that left only Nobunaga.

The only person that stood between him and the swordsman was Kuroro.

Up until now he had thought that the man didn't kill him only because it would result in his own death. But that didn't mean the man had to watch over him when he was sick. It didn't mean he had to defend him when his comrades were on the verge of attacking him. They both knew the Spiders wouldn't kill him, if only for their Danchou's sake. For whatever reason, Kuroro was sort of…guarding him, in more ways than one.

And Kurapika felt…weird.

His days were spent thinking about how he would break out of this situation, but he saw no way out of it. Once his time in Attique was over, his assignment from Nostrad would be devoid, and he had to come up with something for not returning. Would he have to cut loose the connection to Nostrad? Then what…find his clan’s eyes with Kuroro’s help? Would he keep his word at all? Wait for a chance to turn the table?

Come to think of it, it was his boss’s order that put him in this predicament. There was that itch ever since he was aware of this, but he was positive Nostrad had nothing to do with this. The man was just too lost…

As he expected, the more he thought about it, the more his head ached. He couldn’t remember falling asleep, or passing out for that matter, by the time cars parked outside the building he was in. Unbeknownst to him, a group of armed men ascended the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why Shalnark of all people? When he's the only one who can deal with the security system." Shizuku question at the group of Spiders who lagged behind their Spider head. They were on their ways towards the mansion.

"Isn't that because Shalnark is the only one who really gets along with Kurapika?" Franklin spoke through a blank stare.

"More like the only one who could possibly baby-sit" Machi added. Her eyes then met Shalnark and Franklin; she knew what they were thinking.

Phinx studied the three's expressions. "Hey! You three know something that we don't?" That was when Hisoka eyed them for a brief moment before dismissing them. Phinx eyes narrowed in distaste. "Even Hisoka knows it." Then he turned to Nobunaga. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking? About the Kuruta."

"I sure am." Nobunaga instantly replied. "I’m thinking that he won't die because of the fever."

Phinx rolled his eyes, _' That's not what I was thinking…'_

Nobunaga then sped to catch up with his Danchou. Once he did, he spoke, "I don't think you had to do that, Danchou. His fever won't get worse or anything." Kuroro noted that the other Spiders seemingly waited for his response too.

"You asked too many questions, Nobunaga. I know what I'm doing." By now, Kuroro had grown tired of it. The swordsman made a face and had to drop the subject against his will. _Add that to the list of things he didn’t understand about Kuroro._

Shalnark's phone rang and Kuroro's eyes turned at him immediately. Shalnark looked at the LCD screen then he grinned at Kuroro before picking up the line. Shalnark's expression changed from bright to dull, then a slight alarmed. A conversation was short, lasting about a minute.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro asked instantly as Shalnark put his phone away.

Shalnark flashed a grin at his boss. "No. It was the Ryuuseigai committee."

The Spiders all turned their ears on him.

"Ryuuseigai is under attack. People are dying, turning into some kind of monster, they said. The invaders are a mysterious species called Chimera Ants." Shalnark recounted the phone conversation.

With that Kuroro stopped, as well as all the other spiders. "How bad is it?"

"It's hell there." Shalnark replied.

Kuroro brought his fingers to his lips, thinking fast. They all knew their Danchou was going to send some of them there. Phinx and Feitan volunteered to go first, followed by Bonorenof and Shizuku; Kuroro had ordered Shalnark to go with them, they needed some intel.

"Now, Shalnark, Phinx, Feitan, Shizuku, and Bonorenofu go to Ryuuseigai, and assist them. We will go after we're done at the mansion and get Kurapika."

Hisoka's eyes expressed interest in going, but he seemed to want to stay more, from the way he glanced at Kuroro.

The group separated without further questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The raid went as planned despite the absence of half the Spiders.

When Kuroro arrived back at the hideout, he was about to go directly to Kurapika's room until he felt the odd atmosphere. He studied the ground in front of the building structure as his comrades looked at him. Then they all realized what Kuroro had noticed.

Someone, or rather, a group of people, other than themselves had been here.

Tyre tracks could be clearly seen on the ground.

"Someone had been here?" Franklin finally spoke, turning to his leader. But Kuroro already went into the building.

Machi seemed to have a hunch about this. "What if Kurapika's gone?"

Franklin's and Nobunaga's eyes went a little wider at the hinting. Then they all followed their leader to the room.

A smell of blood floated over when they reached the room where it should have held their leader and a Kuruta. As Machi had thought, there was only Kuroro in the room.

Their leader was in front of the empty mattress Kurapika had occupied before. Written on the wall above the mattress was a message obviously meant for them, or rather the Spider Head. It was written in blood, probably the missing person's blood. Kurapika's blood.

' _Fuck you, Kuroro Lucifer.'_

The Spiders watched as their leader remained quiet, his back to them. They couldn't comprehend his feelings, if he had any. They were well aware of the fact that right now, Kuroro's life depended on said missing Kuruta.

“Are we sure it was someone else? Not the Kuruta running away and making it seem like he was taken?” Nobunaga sputtered in anger as he turned to his comrades. "If that stupid Kuruta was taken, then who was responsible?”

"Mafia." Hisoka spoke and everyone eyed him; it had been a while since he last talked. "Just a feeling, right? Machi?"

Said woman crossed her arms over chest and nodded. "They are probably vengeful over what we did back then."

“Of course, that last raid, we…or a certain someone left a whole lot of them alive,” Nobunaga sighed as he slapped his hand against his face. He had to hold back ‘ _I told you so_.’ They had stolen from many people for many years, not once had they left a trail. His leader must have been aware of this already.

"If they managed to capture the chain-guy, they might have someone strong with them." Franklin assumed.

Kuroro’s eyes widened slightly at that. That Nen-user who manipulated the guard to attack Kurapika back at Genovese Mansion. He had let it slip his mind…

"Danchou's life was depending on that brat. Guess we have to go…get him out." The swordsman decided.

Machi had stepped closer to her leader; trying to figure out what would Kuroro do with the situation. Get the Kuruta back? She should have known. "Danchou…"

Kuroro was holding something in his hand, he was fisting over it.

The young lady could see a bit of blood on his hands, but it wasn't his blood.

In Kuroro's hand was an earring, the one Kurapika had worn all the time. This, Kuroro had realized that whoever it was, he had intentionally left it. The blood on it signified it was ripped right out of the boy’s earlobe.

Back then he had told the boy that he shouldn't be overwhelmed by such a petty thing. Now, he realized he might have come to know how it felt.

He put the earring in his coat pocket and turned to his comrades, his face void of any expression. "Franklin and Machi, you two handle the valuables that we have stolen. When you’re done, all of you will go to Ryuuseigai and assist them with that Chimera Ants' situation. I'll go as soon as I've got Kurapika back."

"You're going alone Danchou? NO WAY! I’m coming with you!" Nobunaga retorted.

Kuroro gave a confidence smile. "I'll just slip in and get him back. I can use En. That shouldn't be a problem."

_RRRRRRRRRRR_

His phone rang off, and when Kuroro looked at the LCD screen, it was from Kurapika. He put the device to his ear immediately, expecting someone else beside the boy, on the other line. Someone who wanted something from him.

"Do you want him back?" The voice belonged to a middle-aged man at the other end spoke.

"How did he get caught by you?" Kuroro asked. He was all but curious.

"I have a strong Nen-user with me. One that seems to have personal grudge with you. She told me quite a story about you-”

Kuroro's eye twitch was obvious to his comrades. "I don't have all day. What do you want?" Sure everyone held a personal grudge against the Spider, against him. He didn't want to waste his time chatting with Mafia. What he wanted at that moment was only to get the boy back, fast.

"Hmm,” the voice mocked him, as if somewhat satisfied. “He's a Kuruta, isn’t he? That's why you keep him, and why you want him back." A low chuckle came over the line. "Every Famiglias I spoke to now also want him. Of course, not him but his eyes, maybe with his pretty head.”

Kuroro’s breath hitched. There was something that pulled at him, the surge of anger he hadn’t felt for years, resurfacing against his will. Given the situation, he squashed it down.

“If you want him back, come alone to Dolinku Mansion, York Shin. I hope you can make it there in three days. If not, he'll die. If you come with your comrades, he'll die. I am aware he's a Nen-user, but I have a stronger one with me. The Kuruta's Nen has been totally bound by her, completely sealed, and now he's pretty weak. I assure you he can die anytime soon."

W _ho the hell would wait for three days._

"Will be there." Kuroro then cut the line off. He turned to his comrades who were waiting for an explanation or orders of their next move.

"Kurapika's Nen has been bound."

It was Nobunaga's face that lit up with uncontained excitement as he exclaimed with probably the biggest smile he had in the past two weeks. "What!? That means if he dies now, you'll be free of his Nen!" He stepped closer to Kuroro. "Is that it? Danchou!"

Kuroro thought for a while before nodding, "That's a high possibility."

"They're going to kill him anyway, I suppose? You don't even have to go." The swordsman suggested, looking hopeful.

Kuroro went oddly quiet.

"Danchou?" Machi called out.

There was no response. Franklin then tried…no response. They shared a knowing look; this definitely was the second time their Danchou zoned out.

Until seconds later, Kuroro finally acknowledged his comrades. "I'll go anyway. I have to make sure he's dead." Moreover, he needed to make sure what was that feeling inside of him upon hearing about Kurapika’s probable demise.

"But…" Nobunaga started.

"Kurapika was the last Kuruta. He's a…" Kuroro paused before he carried on, "…living artifact after all. They probably won't kill him. I have to see through his death with my own eyes."

"So what's your order, Danchou?" Machi asked, already guessing the answer.

"Stick to my prior order. You go to Ryuuseigai first. I'll go after I've found Kurapika…and see through his death." The leader commanded.

Machi was the first one to set off, obeying Kuroro's order. Franklin had drag Nobunaga out, closely followed by Coltopi. But Hisoka remained unmoving, waiting.

Kuroro sighed and gave in, "After I see Kurapika's dead, I'll fight you."

"No more delay I expect?" Hisoka narrowed his eyes, an eerie aura about him. As Kuroro nodded, Hisoka looked over his shoulder, feeling another presence behind him. Machi was back there, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him. Hisoka smiled at her and waved at Kuroro. “Well, later then."

Machi eyed the clown until he disappeared from her sight, then she glanced at Kuroro. “Are you sure you want to go alone, Danchou?”

Kuroro gave her an assuring smile, letting her know the concern was appreciated. "I'll be fine. Off you go, Machi."

On that confirmation, the blue-haired woman nodded and left.

Kuroro then walked to the window. _'Right. The next time I see you will be your final day, Kurapika.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE:** About Kurapika seeing the stains, the ghosts of Paku and Uvo, it’s there in anime ver. 1999. the anime had it left  unanswered as to why that was. I like it very much that I have to include it in this fic, although that part really freaks me out everytime I watch it.

I love Machi, like most fans do, can’t deny how cool she is. I also love the idea of how much she is loyal to Kuroro, to the point of being protective of him. I really wanna see their backstory, yet I still hope for it to be platonic, just because that’s how I like it :P


	8. Dangled on a String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon, Killua and Leorio got themselves involved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) just a reminder: yes, the story was edited on some parts. the major part in this chapter was of Senritsu losing contact with Kurapika (he still worked for Nostrad, as edited in Chapter 1). I will make a lists of edited parts later in ff.net. thanks.

 

Many thanks to reviewers, I really appreciate it.

And most importantly, special thanks to xShootingStarx (love ya!) for beta-reading and sticking up with me up until now.

**Chapter 8 Dangled on a String**

Something was wrong.

That was his first thought when he half-regained his consciousness. Nausea still clouded his ability to think coherently. He let out a grunt as pain shot through his body when he tried to move. Moments later, his muscles and limbs went numb. Despite that, he forced his heavy eyelids open.

It was dark. But his eyes were adjusting to it.

He was not on his sleeping mattress. When he attempted to turn sideway, his body weight added to his arms. Then it occurred to him that his wrists had been chained behind his back; his ankles were also manacled with heavy pendulums.

He materialized his Nen, but it failed.

Drawing in a breathe that now seemed even harder than when he was sick. He had to look back at how he got himself into this predicament, maybe worse than the one he was already in.

X

After the Spiders had left to carry out their plan, a group of people arrived.

His sickness had slowed down his senses. By the time Kurapika felt someone was coming and possibly not the Spiders themselves, it was already a bit too late.

He opted for the window, intending not to leap into unnecessary battle if he could avoid it. It hadn't surprised him when ten or more armed men busted through the doors. Just by the look of it, he didn’t need to ask if they came in peace. And for whatever reason, he was too tired to deal with anyone. To his annoyance, he already missed his alone time, literally. Keeping his eyes on them, he was about to leap out on the other side of the room when…

' _Boo'_  

He spun his head around to see an upside down face. So much for his only means of avoiding battle. He backed away from the window as the woman jumped in. Kurapika studied her cautiously. She was dressed in a dark trench coat, her build was much wider and taller than him. She wore small round glasses, her eyes were wide but the expression in them somewhat reminded him of Hisoka.

Kurapika eyed the door way, now blocked men pointing guns at him.

“Give yourself up and you won’t get hurt!” The one seemingly the leader commanded.

 _‘So they want me alive?’_ Kurapika narrowed his eyes. He darted fast, aiming to get through them. He had not known what these people had come for. There could be many reasons, but he hadn't wanted to know at the time.

Sending some armed men sailing away, he made it out the door. Just when he thought he was out of the opponent's sight, a blow was dealt to his stomach, he was able to quickly guard it and remained on his feet but was thrown back a few feet away.

It was the Nen-user. She was fast, probably as fast as the Spiders. "You're quite good, Kuruta boy. I didn't expect you to see my blow coming."

Kurapika's eyes widened. If the woman knew he was a Kuruta, then so did all of them. He was sure he hadn’t done anything in his life to these people. Unless if they had something to do with Nostrad, his employer. It could only meant someone was behind this. Mafia again? Then it wasn't about him being with Genei Ryodan, it was about he himself being the last Kuruta. He finally had to ask, "What the…who are you people…?"

Gunshots rang out behind him. Kurapika’s attention was divided.

That was when the Nen-user had closed up on him with inhuman speed. She grabbed Kurapika's right hand. Due to his condition, his agility and strength had decreased, he was unable to pull free. Then he felt a sudden force of unknown energy surged through him, paralyzing his body.

He refused to go down, despite his wobbled legs. It took another blow for him to end up lying flat on the ground. He saw the blurry form of the woman hovered above him. Kurapika lifted up his hand, intending to use his chain jail, but it wasn't there. His chain was gone.

' _What the…'_

He was dragged up in a sitting position. Before he could react, the back of his head was struck. His vision blurred. The last things he felt was hit finger being bitten and his blood being used to write something the wall.

X

Kurapika opened his eyes again, remembering all that had happened. He had stopped struggling with his manacled wrists and ankles. He dropped his head to the ground with a heavy thud. He felt so tired, but even more so…bitter…at being held captive again. _'Now what, do these people want him to join them or what?'_  He thought sardonically. _'No. They knew I'm a Kuruta, that's why…'_

He wondered how they had known. Maybe they had seen his eyes turned red somewhere. Or maybe they had heard one of the Ryodan members referring to him as Kuruta when they raided that mansion. All in all, he didn't have any intention on hiding his identity after all. Kurapika wore contact lenses merely because it kept him out of trouble when working with the Mafia.

He gave another vain struggle at his wrist. _'I'm in Zetsu state…that must be it, that woman had sealed my Nen.'_

Suddenly, he heard footsteps; he turned to that direction and tried to listen. He could barely make out something like, "use the Kuruta as a hostage to lure Kuroro Lucifer” and “when they died, sell the Kuruta's eyes…” He couldn't quite catch the rest. In spite of disgust, the latter statement was plausible. But the former…had he not been in such situation, he would have laughed.

Out of nowhere, someone incredulously stupid had come along and sealed Kurapika's nen, using him as a captive for the feared Genei Ryodan leader. The very man who needed the solution of being freed from Kurapika’s Nen imposed on him.

' _Why do they think I am capable of being a hostage against Spiders?'_ One possible reason…they had seen him with Spiders and must have gotten the wrong idea.

All he knew was that if he didn't find a way to unseal his Nen, he would soon be killed by the Mafia. He was certain the Spider head would never come. If he did, he would be killed by Kuroro himself to make sure he was dead while his Nen was sealed.

' _Find a way out? Escaping?'_  Weary thoughts filled him. With his hands and ankles tightly locked, without Nen, would he stand a chance?

Kurapika suddenly felt so tired, of everything. Being forced to join the Spiders must have already been the worst thing in his life, other than having his clan annihilated. And now this…He was well aware of that long road he still had before he achieved his goal. But still…all that had happened in the past weeks, months, years, merely added to the weight on his shoulder; the worse came to worst. He mentally scoffed at himself for such thought. It must have been the fever, for him to even allow himself of complaining that he was tired of all these.

" _Now, let’s go search for your clan's eyes, Kurapika."_

He slowly came to realization as he opened his eyes.

' _Gon.'_

He wondered how long had it been since he last heard from the boy. Since he was forced to join to the Ryodan, literally it was a much shorter time than the first time they parted following the Hunter exam. But this time it had felt so much longer.

He was surprised with himself that…all of the sudden, he wanted to see their faces now more than ever: Gon, Leorio, Killua, and even Senritsu.

It was then that despite being so damn tired and the temptation to give into the darkness again, Kurapika mentally kicked himself to stay awake.

Back then, his friends had risked their lives for him; he couldn't just allow it to end here. Moreover, the memory of his clan being murdered, their eyes taken, was always there to serve as a reminder that giving up wasn't his option.

Regret, sorrow and sadness were all luxuries he couldn't afford right now. With newfound willpower, he attempted to give it another try.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

_RRRRRRR_

Gon took the beetle-like device out of his pocket and looked at it. His eyebrows formed a slight knot, the phone didn't show the name nor the number. But he answered the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Gon?" An eerie voice with a slight undertone of playfulness and mocking came from the other end.

Gon thought for a moment and his brown eyes widened as he shouted in realization. "Hisoka!?" The boy's shout had gotten Killua's attention who was just beside him. The white-haired boy moved closer to Gon, wondering why on earth the clown decided to call Gon now. And how did he get the number anyway? …Stalking much?

"How's it going? I believe you've beaten the GI game now. Where are you now?" The clown asked, as if they were just old friends talking.

"York-Ack!" Gon's answer was cut off as he yelped when Killua hit his spiky-haired head with a knuckle, glaring at him in an angry cat-like expression. Gon just realized he almost gave away their location to the sneaky, suspicious clown. Being straight-forward had been his trait for many years, he could hardly go against it. "Uh…why should I tell you?"

"York Shin, eh? What a good timing." Hisoka chuckled audibly.

"Wha…what do you want?" Gon countered, feeling agitated that the clown had figured out about his whereabouts anyways. Killua's sigh was audible from the sideline.

"Tell you what. Kurapika is being held captive by the Mafia. In three days at noon go to Dolinku mansion and I hope you guys get him back. But watch out for the Nen-user…although I don't think she would be a match for you two."

Killua’s eyes widened at the last two words. The clown just had to know everything, hadn’t he? Then again, this was Hisoka they were talking about.

"Kurapika, how did he!?" Gon exclaimed into the device but Hisoka wasn't there to answer him anymore. The line went dead. Gon dialed Kurapika's number right away and heard the AI's voice to leave a message. Gon then turned to his waiting friend. "Killua, you talked to Kurapika a few months ago, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I told him about the possibility of Kuroro Lucifer having his nen lifted. But Kurapika had declared it himself that it's not possible or he would have known. He was still with Nostrad at that time?" Killua explained and gave it a thought, wondering what this was all about. He too, took out his phone to try making a call to Kurapika. The outcome was the same as Gon's. He'd try another way, "Let's call Senritsu. She was the one who was with him last. She might know something."

"Ah! Right!" Gon smiled at the option then he shifted to listen to his friend's device. It wasn't long before the line was answer.

"Yes? Killua." The soft-kind voice replied.

"Hello, Senritsu. Are you still with Kurapika?" Killua asked, without so much of a formal greeting.

"I was wondering if I could ask you, if Kurapika contacted you, Gon or Leorio at all? He’s been off the radar for weeks. He should be reporting back to us by now but he didn’t pick up the phone. Though he keeps sending the messages that he’s okay. I doubt if he was the one sending it, but then again, those messages sounded just like him.” Senritsu said, almost in a rush.

Gon gasped while Killua kept the cursing to himself. “No. He didn’t contact any of us during these past weeks. Gon and I couldn’t reach him either. When was the last time you see him?”

"Almost two weeks ago,” The woman said then paused. Killua could tell she probably weighted the idea of confiding more information to him. After their confrontation with the Ryodan together, they trusted one another but he understood both Senritsu and Kurapika were still working under Nostrad’s order.

"Senritsu," Gon spoke up. "One of the Genei Ryodan member had told us Kurapika was captured by the Mafia. We don't know his intention in telling us that. We don't really know what's going on."

"Genei Ryodan member!?" She exclaimed but kept it low enough just to keep to the phone’s conversation. There was a short pause before Senritsu explained, “Kurapika went to Attique City, under Nostrad’s order. I can’t relay more information regarding our boss. But I believe Kurapika agreed to go there as easily because he intended to look for his clan's eyes there, too." Then she assumed, “And you're going to go get Kurapika out, aren't you?"

"Yes." Gon answered, and Killua nodded in agreement at the same time.

"I'm coming too. My ability might be of some help." Senritsu suggested, her concern was obvious.

"Eh? We don't want to involve you in danger-" Gon's words were cut off when Killua hit his spiky head again.

Senritsu laughed at the mental picture of the two boys and insisted. "I'm not far from York Shin. Moreover, Kurapika is my friend too, isn't he? Boss is worried sick about his absence. Now that we have the lead, looking for him and making sure he’s safe is a part of my job too."

Gon smiled and responded to the lady’s previous statement, "…Yep, he is," and decided to accept her help.

After agreeing on the place and time they were going to meet, they hung up the phone.

Gon brought up his phone again and trailed off, "Leorio too." But he had a second thought about this. "I wonder if he's busy with his medical study."

With a smile, Killua said, "Nah, he'll manage it. Believe me, he'll be even more pissed off later on if he found out that we didn't tell him about this. Although he's not of any much help, but he's more than willing to tag along anyway."

Gon nodded with a crooked smile at Killua's harsh, but probably true statement. He decided to make a call.

To Killua's expectation, Leorio had went wild with shock and demanded to know what had actually happened to Kurapika. The sound of papers flying, books falling off their piles and someone falling flat were enough for the boys to picture the man's outburst.

"Calm down, old man. We don't even know if it's true. This came from Hisoka." Killua spoke up. "…although, I have a feeling that he's not lying this time." And of course, from Senritsu too.  

After the man collected himself, he grabbed the phone. "I'll check this out. I'll call you again."

The two boys heard the line cut off. Leorio had probably hurried off.

"He's right. Gon, let's check it out from the Mafia website!" Killua said.

They headed off the building with a group of eight other people that had joined them.

After Gon and Killua had cleared the Greed Island game, they had met Kite. They were introduced to the Wild Life Hunter's job to discover new species. The boys decided to go with Kite and a group of his friends.

Back there, the Kakin ecologist had informed them about a body part of a strange, undiscovered animal that was kept at the Sun Beach. They needed to see said body part before they could make further investigation.

Gon and Killua informed Kite that they had something important to deal with, and that they would join them later after they were done with what needed to be done.

The two went off and entered the nearest internet café. As Killua gained access to the website, Leorio called in and almost yelled when Gon answered the phone.

"Hisoka wasn't lying! Kurapika is really being held captive. According to the website, the Mafia's going to kill him and sell his eyes!" Gon's eyes widened as he now saw the picture on the website when Killua pulled up the page. There was a picture of Kurapika indeed. "They'll kill him in the next three days. I'm coming to York Shin right away. I'll call you guys as soon as I'm there."

As the conversation on the phone ended, the two boys turned to discuss among themselves. "Hisoka told us to go in three days. But who the hell would wait. Killua, Let's go check out that Dolinku mansion first." Gon urged, worrying even now.

"Right.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small smile appeared on Kurapika's lips. He had broken the manacle binding him. His hands and ankles were slightly covered with blood from using all his strength to break free without Nen. He stretched his limbs, testing their conditions. Almost every parts of his body strained but he could manage.

There was no window in the room he was confined in; he needed to get out through the door. Four armed men were guarding the door, Kurapika could tell they weren't going to give him that much trouble. Yet there was no telling if there was something more far beyond these guards, like that Nen-user. He crouched down, thinking, studying his surroundings.

The chains from the manacles! He picked them up, they sure were heavy, maybe about 250 kilograms for each pendulum. After the training with Zebro back at Zoldyck Resident, he managed to push the Testing Gate, weighing 4 tons with Leorio. This was nothing to him. He gave no further thought. There was only one exit and he would have to risk it, for all or nothing.

He kicked soundly at the door, baiting their attention. When they poked their weapons through the door, Kurapika kicked again this time with much more force that the heavy door fell on the two guards, he jumped out. Before they could even aim, Kurapika swung the pendulum at each of them. Judging from the sounds, their hands and bones might have cracked, Kurapika didn’t care less. Once they fell, he struck the back of their skulls, sending them to oblivion. He sighed with relief after the adrenaline rush. His body might have been a bit weak, but his headache and fever seemed to be wearing out by now. His hesitation was short-lived before he picked up the machine gun from the guard and snuck one hand gun in his clothes.

Scanning the area, he recognized the structure of the building; it was Dolinku mansion which he had visited before when the Spiders came to raid here.

Kurapika didn't doubt the reason they had taken him was because the Spiders had robbed all their valuables. They had done it for revenge.  _Damn dirty rich people. Damn the Spiders._ He really didn't want any part in this. But then again, who was he to complain? He was in no position to argue with this; with how deep he'd plunged into the world of Mafia and how much he was involved with Spiders now, much more than ever.

That heavy thought aside, he figured he was underground. All he needed to do was to get to the higher level of this structure. Unfortunately, there was only one way from the underground.

The number of guards was now almost little, compared to last time. Kurapika speculated if he could outrun them. Before he made a turn at the ground level, there was a blow coming his way. Kurapika dodged, and the kick missed his ear by an inch.

It was that Nen-user.

"Oh? You broke the manacle even without Nen?" The Nen-user appeared, seemed like she had just been waiting for him there, probably since when the guards had been knocked off. "Guess I've underestimated you." She nudged up her glasses with a smile.

He opened fire.

The only damage the fire caused was her ripped garment. She closed in on him but before she could touch him, her calf was shot. Her eyes went wide at the handgun in Kurapika’s other hand. Before another shot, there was that slight hesitation on Kurapika’s part. He was hoping for some form of negotiation, wanting to avoid unnecessary fight, much less with a woman. But she seemed unwilling to listen. Upon an injured leg, Kurapika opted to jump over her and get away.

In that moment, her face contorted with resentment. She grabbed one of his ankles and swung him to the wall. Kurapika managed to swung and land on his other feet, avoiding the hit. The Nen-user closed in on him again, with her hands on his neck. She had the advantage of height, lifting him and putting more force in her hold, only to throw him flat on the ground.

With the impact on the back of his skull, Kurapika found himself unable to counterattack.

“Wasn’t that rude to open fire at the lady? You just don’t talk much, do you?” She purred. She proceeded to dragged him to a certain room, again with no window. There were two men standing in the dark. The Nen-user threw him on the ground. With her uninjured knee, she weighted it down on his back. Her hand grabbing his head, and the other hand took both of his wrists, locking them behind his back. "Okay, Boss.”

Two middle-aged men walked into the middle of the room, where Kurapika was held captive. The vibes they were giving off…the suits they wore, the smug expressions on their faces…the typical Mafia. Kurapika could tell they were the ones behind all of these.

Kurapika was unable to move.

One of the men, started questioning. "You're a Kuruta, right? Where are the others?"

Out of sudden pure rage, at such question, he yelled out, fearless, "I AM THE LAST ONE!"

“Well, that’s what I thought. The news were everywhere that Kuruta were totally wiped out. We didn’t expect to see one here.” The man turned to the other and turned to the Nen-user. "Makiya. His eyes are still in their normal state, why don't they turn red? He looks angry enough to turn red."

The Nen-user, who Kurapika now knew to be called Makiya, suggested. "With your permission, I will make them turn red."

"Then do it, now." The Mafia ordered.

Kurapika knew what was coming for he told himself he must endure through it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both the Nen-user and the Mafia had to grit their teeth in frustration. They stared down at the Kuruta who still refused to alter his eyes color no matter how much he'd been wounded.

Makiya had cut, slashed, and did whatever it took to hurt the Kuruta. The boy's body was covered with blood and bruises save for his face. The Mafias had demanded that the Kuruta's head should be clean from any injury since it could fetch a great amount of money. Their order had made Kurapika boil with rage and disgust at their ghastly greed. But his eyes were far from the slightest hue of red.

The pain that had been inflicted upon him was almost unbearable. Still he had managed to keep his eyes in their normal state. Although he’d hate to admit it, it seemed Kuroro’s advice on how to keep his emotions under control no was paying off.

After a while, Makiya came up with an idea, and was granted permission to execute it. While Kurapika was on the floor, she grabbed the blond's head and pain started to shoot through his head, particularly his eyes. Loud screams pierced the air and Kurapika didn't realize it was his own. His vision gradually darkened from grey to black.

To escape the pain beyond his body's endurance, he allowed the darkness to take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke up, feeling worse than ever before. He sensed that he was in the same old room. The smell and the atmosphere told him so. But his eyes weren't seeing. Although enough time had passed for his eyes to adjust to the dark, he still couldn't see anything at all.

Total darkness.

He remembered before he lost consciousness, the unbearable pain Makiya had imposed upon his eyes. He gasped. _'My eyes…I can't see. Could it be my eyes were…'_

Could it be that his eyes had turned red at the time, there was so much pain though. He couldn't be sure, because the physical pain Makiya had injected upon his whole body times and times before were nothing compared to the Nen power she imposed on his eyes.

The condition of being unable to see was tolerable for him, but the thought that his eyes might have been taken wasn't. He was manacled again, this time with a much heavier pendulums. He scraped his face against the cold floor, trying to feel his eyes behind his eyelids.

He wanted to know…wanted to know if his eyes were still there.  _'So…this is how it feels to be blind. This was how my kins felt…'_

He felt them there somehow. And if they weren't there, it should hurt like hell now. But Kurapika couldn't trust his physical feeling, not entirely. He had long ago lost his sense of pain, whenever he was overwhelmed by intense feeling caused by the Spiders. It was a surprise even to himself that back then, he felt almost nothing when his arm was crushed by Uvogin.

Or when the Nen-user had bit his finger and used it to write a message for the Genei Ryodan leader on the wall. That time he had let out a soft laugh in his mind, feeling irony when someone else had hurt him and used his blood to write something he always thought of:  _"Fuck you, Kuroro Lucifer."_

But talking about pain…

When he tried to move his legs, the massive pain shot through his entire body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leorio too, had made calls to Kurapika. But the line always went dead. He couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw the boy was on the Mafia website.

When he reached York Shin, he scurried directly to the meeting point and met Gon, Killua, and Senritsu. The three had to calm him down. Leorio was the one with the detailed information about their friend's news. After all, he had been the only one who was familiar with this sort of matter, despite his potential to become a doctor.

"So, what did you see written on the net?" Gon asked.

"Kurapika's name isn't stated. But there's his picture." Leorio explained in a hurry. "You guys have seen it right? In the picture, I think he's unconscious, he doesn't look well too." When he received a nod from the two boys, he continued, "The content stated that he's the last Kuruta found. In a few days, he'll be killed and his eyes will be auctioned!"

"I can't believe Kurapika has been captured." Senritsu said with a deep frown on her face. “I should have tried to contact him…but there’s no use regretting now.”

"Yeah…" Then Leorio glanced sideways. "And…there's inside news on the webpage." He paused, looking agitated.

"Out with it, old man! This is no time!" Killua bit, yet his voice held no ill intention.

"They said that they'll use the Kuruta against the Genei Ryodan leader. There's a message like 'this time, we'll catch the Spiders’…I just … don't get it." Leorio said, unsure of what he was saying himself.

The others' jaws dropped.

"WHAT!? You're saying this has something to do with the Spiders!?" Gon raised his voice, shocked.

"Wait, the message stated 'use Kuruta against Genei Ryodan leader?' Why is that?" Senritsu pointed out.

Gon and Killua had come to realize and pointed out. "Ah! Hisoka was the one who told us about this! Maybe Kurapika got involved with the Spiders again!?"

"I'm lost. But there's no time for that. I say we just get Kurapika the hell out. How do we know where he is?" Leorio questioned.

Gon and Killua looked at each other before replying. "Hisoka told us he's at Dolinku mansion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had passed. Kurapika had known it even if his eyes couldn't see the sun. He had been lying on the cold ground for a day, after being unable to find any way out.

Particularly because his two legs had been damaged; his eyes blinded.

He had been half-conscious for the past hours. From time to time, images of his hometown, his family and kins kept feeding his mind. But it all ended with the memory of them having their eyes tore out of their sockets.

And an image of Kuroro Lucifer stood amongst his dead kindred, flame-colored eyeballs in his hands.

He groaned as he came to full consciousness. Sweat ran down his cheeks as his forehead pressed to the ground, unable to get up properly. He paused and took in a deep breath again and again.

This condition was fraying his nerves.

A door creaked open and stepped in the Nen-user. She had brought a tray of food and water. "Hello there. Are you comfy where you are?” She mocked as she put the tray on the floor in front of Kurapika. "Hungry? Boss told me you should be fed at least, to keep your pretty head in a good condition." Then she brought the glass to Kurapika's lips. The boy remembered, this was just like last time when he had been captured by Kuroro.

However, this time, it seemed the captor had a different intention in giving him water though. He jerked his head away, despite how thirsty he had been. He glowered at her direction, whether his eyes were there or not. Then he spoke in a voice so cold he didn't know he could, "I'll kill you…"

A smile appeared on Makiya's face. "Hah, finally, a thirst to kill, eh? Kuruta. I thought you people were pacifiers. Although a great warrior when the situation arises, but never a killer. Is that not correct?"

"I'm no longer the type of person people perceive me to be. I…kill, and certainly I will kill you."

The woman only smirked.

"Tell me, Kuruta. Why are you with the Spiders?" The Nen-user suddenly changed the topic. "This isn't the boss's question, it's mine." Kurapika had remained quiet, she continued. "From what I gathered, Genei Ryodan had massacred the Kuruta tribe and destroyed your home, so why are you with them? Shouldn’t you be after revenge?"

Kurapika's head snapped up. He sensed something behind those words, his brows twitched slightly. "…You have something to do with Genei Ryodan, don't you?"

The room went silent before the woman said, "Kuroro Lucifer killed my family. I swore to see him dead by all means." Her hands then moved slowly and grabbed Kurapika's blond hair, yanking him to face her. Although Kurapika could not see, he could feel her resentment. "Seeing you being so _close_  to him when you should seek revenge on him really pissed me off."

Kurapika felt like his senses were dismantled once again. Did he hear it wrong? Or was it because the woman was ill-advised to miscomprehend his relationship with Kuroro? When did she see him with Kuroro anyways?

"You're  _sorely_  mistaken. For a reason I need not to tell you, I'm bound to him. You've no sense of reading situations, by assuming I'm close to him."

"I'm not blind, young boy. He's been taking good care of you, I can see." She retorted sharply.

The boy almost laughed hysterically despite the situation.  _'That's because he can't let me die, or he'll be dead as well.'_ But he was too tired to speak with ones not listening. Yet he couldn’t help thinking … if this woman had the same goal as him, Kurapika could even make a deal. He’d known the Spiders well enough by now. And judging from how this woman still needed Mafia’s back up meant she couldn’t go at the Spiders directly. Had Kurapika been in good shape, he believed they would be on par. But this woman was no match to the Spider head.

He didn’t know why he decided against it. It wasn’t even about his pride. He left an explanation and his thoughts unspoken, dropping the subject by one word.

"Whatever."

When the woman had left, a thought of Kuroro came to his mind. He believed it was his desire to kill the man if it were the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro had arrived at York Shin, around the same time Leorio had left the airport. He had  _rushed_  all the way here, reasoning with himself that the sooner he saw to Kurapika's death, the sooner he would be free from the cursed-Nen. Maybe he should even stop by and thank the dim witted Nen-user who had sealed Kurapika's Nen.

He went directly to Dolinku Mansion. Slipping into the mansion was easy, as well as taking out anyone who stood in the way. There weren’t many guards left to give him one hell of a welcome like last time.

He extended his En, focusing on finding a certain blond boy. Yet he made sure to interrogate the guards for Kurapika's location. Somehow he reckoned that the Nen-user must have been there with Kurapika, as well as the Mafia who was behind all these.

Kuroro never thought about whom it could possibly be when it came to revenge, there were just too many of them. Most of the time, he resolved the issue by a simple method of killing anyone approaching him for vengeance. Lesser times, he could negotiate it out. None of them was any unusual for him…except for one.

The only avenger who had always been at the forefront of his mind was the sole survivor of Kuruta clan. Kurapika was different.

The Genei Ryodan leader had a sudden odd feelings about his own thought. To put in one word, Kurapika was…troublesome. Then again, up until this point, there was nothing he couldn’t handle.

Why did the boy had to stop and ask when others would merely run up to him yelling, _'I'll you kill.'_ And of course, get themselves killed instead.

And he could see the change in the boy’s behavior after Shalnark came up with the lies that the Spiders killed the Kuruta under the Mafia’s order.

He had never expected things would turn out the way it was. He, traveling and staying with the boy. Although, he had to admit that he had somewhat enjoyed the moments he spent with the boy. To talk with boy about books and various subjects only a handful amount of people could keep up to him, to tease and draw out his anger, to have the upper hands after the boy brought him down.

' _However, it will soon come to an end.'_  He thought.

As he struck another man down, his En felt that said troublesome aura nearby.

He followed the lead, coming to the last room which looked like a cell, perfectly suited for imprisoning someone. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, behind it revealed a dark room. The light behind his back sneaked into the room, showing him the bundle on the floor.

' _Found you, that easy.'_

The Kuruta.

From where Kuroro was standing, he made out a prone form on the ground. Lying face down, hands manacled behind his back, as well as his ankles. The pendulums holding him down were made of Nen. Blonde head pressed against the floor.

All that could be seen was the bloody mess about the boy. Then there was a slight movement, the prisoner had felt his presence.

"Still alive, Kuruta?" He questioned.

The blonde head jerked up and groaned slightly, possibly at the jarring pain. Kuroro knew that the boy knew. The Kuruta must have known that he was here to kill him. His Nen was sealed, if he was to be killed now, the cursed-Nen that bound Kuroro would disappear and he would be free.

The man stared down at the boy and the back of his mind told him.  _'Now I can taunt him all I want. I can step down on him all I desire. To smirk and laugh at him. And lastly, cut off his pretty head and present it to Nobunaga or keep it to myself…I can…'_

The boy grunted, exhibiting his anger and hatred towards him. This was his failure, worse than anything in the world. He was to die now, without retrieving any eyes for his tribe, except for one pair that he gained from Kuroro and was now in a safe place but far away from where his kins were buried.

As Kuroro stepped closer, Kurapika struggled, trying to get off the manacle only to end up hurting himself even more.

Shame started to consume him. How could he apologize to his kins that he hadn't been able to bring their eyes back, nor exact the revenge he vowed in front of their graves? Worst of all, that his eyes would also be taken and all the flame-colored eyes ending up in the hands of a monster.

He thought of Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Senritsu. He could never see them again…when Gon finally found his father, Leorio became a great doctor, Killua found a goal in life, and Senritsu regaining what she'd lost.

He would lose them all.

With so much on his mind, he couldn't see but he could feel the hands now moving towards him.

He shut his eyes tight. Feeling this was it, this was all he could live up to.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

NOTE: Sun Beach, Southern Peace or Southernpiece…I’m not sure which is the correct one. But the translated manga I’ve read is ‘Sun Beach,’ I’d just with this one.


	9. Read Between the Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro retrieved what (he believed) was his.

**Chapter 9 Read between the Lines**

Killua lifted his head above the bush near the Dolinku mansion to inspect the way ahead. Earlier, he and Gon had surveyed the entire area and nothing was out of ordinary. But now his ears caught the faint gunfire that could have gone unnoticed by the people outside. The white-haired boy scanned the vicinity of the mansion again and bent down to talk with his friends who were lying low.

"Most of the guards are down. It’s too weird, their security is rather quite sloppy." Killua frowned and then turned to Senritsu for more accurate information.

The music-hunter closed her eyes in concentration before she spoke, "People on the second and third floors are running down to the first floor. Most of the gun shots are on the first floor." She paused, trying to listen more as the others held their breaths. "Someone is pacing with high speed through the basement. The guards are attacking him, and have failed."

Leorio blinked in awe—this was his first time witnessing Senritsu's amazing ability. He asked, "Who could that be…?" Then his eyes widened slightly and he guessed, "Hey, do you think it could be a Spider?"

The other three looked dumbfounded and went deadly quiet.

Killua broke the silence, "Well, it may be, or it may not be. But we should just focus on getting Kurapika out."

"Ok, let's say we go in and find Kurapika." Gon suggested a simple plan.

"Don't forget about the guards, knock them out." Killua reminded.

Leorio and Senritsu made a face in unison, and Leorio commented, "You both seem to be overly confident. You think it's that easy?" He paused, thinking it would be better to explain. "What about the cameras, security systems and all? If we get caught, we'll fall victim like Kurapika did. Our pictures will also be on their website, and they would probably hunt us down forever."

Killua then gave a confident smile and held up two fingers. Leorio and Senritsu blinked a bit before a buzzing sound reached their ears. Sparks of lightning flew between Killua's fingers and he said, "I'll destroy all the cams." He eyed Gon a bit. "We've been practicing a lot on Nen. We can hold them down all at once. And we'll guard you, old man," Killua teased with a gleeful smile.

Gon nodded while Leorio's jaw dropped. "Just what have you guys been practicing? You guys have gotten even stronger?" He was told that the two had been in GI, and had greatly developed their abilities. The taller man had to put the feelings of being left behind aside, he clasped his hands together and said, "Alright, let's not make Kurapika wait."

They all nodded to each other in agreement. As the three young men stood up and started advancing to the mansion, Senritsu stayed behind. Everyone agreed that they didn't want her to risk her life and that it would be much more helpful if she stayed outside and checked their escape route.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

His hands were cold.

Kurapika felt oddly calm when Kuroro's hands reached him and touched his face.  _'…So he still wants my head after all,'_  he mocked himself, believing that this would be the last thought on his mind before Kuroro severed his neck.

However…those cold hands didn't execute the anticipated movement. They were just there, motionless. The man must have wanted to scare the hell out of him. But no, he wasn't scared one bit. "Do it. Kill me, just like you did to my people."

Still, the hands didn't move.

Kurapika could tell there was…hesitation?

Finally the hands moved. But instead of holding the Kuruta's neck tightly in order to snap it, the cold fingers were removing his blond, wet locks from of his face instead.

"Hang in there, Kurapika…" The voice spoke calmly.

…

All the previous thoughts evaporated from Kurapika's head. His mind went blank and he thought his brain must have stopped function for seconds. If he was afraid, he might have thought he heard it wrong, due to the influence of fear. But he was  _not_  afraid and his hearing was perfectly fine, right?

"Kurapika…?" The voice called out again, and to Kurapika's surprise, it was softer.

' _God, have I lost my head or what…?'_ Kurapika wondered to himself.

Then he heard a clanking sound and the next thing he knew, his wrists and ankles were free from the manacles that bound him. He swore to whatever entity there was…he must have gone out of this mind.

“Hey, boy, snap out of it.”

The voice was a bit demanding this time. His response was a reflex, given the many times he’d been on the receiving end of this order. Once his brain functioned again, he felt those cold hands helped pick him up from the ground, steadying him so that he could sit up properly.

There was no mistaken the very person in front of him was Kuroro Lucifer. The voice, the feeling, and the atmosphere had confirmed it. But why was the man…? Did Kuroro have other plans in store for him? But what plan could there be worth more than killing him now and being freed from his Nen? Did Kuroro want his Nen ability? Was that worth more than being freed from what his life was hanging on? Or was it because the man didn't know that Kurapika's Nen was sealed and that he could set himself free just by ending Kurapika's life? That last thought was highly unlikely; the man wasn't the slightest bit of a fool. Or was it that killing Kurapika now would still lead to Kuroro's death? In that case, the man could have tried to kill him and use his Gyo to check it just like last time.

_Indeed, why…?_

"…Ku…roro?"

"Yes, that's me. Seems like your brain's still working, so don't act like it doesn't." Kuroro's voice was still calm, but this time there was a hint of relief in it.

Out of pure shock and curiosity, Kurapika couldn't hold himself from asking. "Why don't you just kill me? You know that if you kill me while my Nen is sealed, you'll be fre-"

"I know. I don't want to kill you. I…" There was a pause while the boy held his breath, and Kuroro was aware that the boy could even tell that he was  _unsure._  "…I changed my mind, all right?"

"Why?" The boy asked.

"Damn it, kid." Kuroro’s hand press against his head. He went quiet for a few seconds and shook his head. "I don't know. Let's just say I want it this way. You're coming back with me. It's an order; easy as that." He didn't give a chance for the boy to respond, he stood and attempted to haul Kurapika to his feet. "Now, get up."

The Kuruta let out an audible yelp. He would have fell down had the man not held him steady.

Upon that, Kuroro lowered him down and checked the boy's legs. "They broke your legs," he muttered and realized that Kurapika couldn't use his healing ability now. Then the man sensed something more, he used Gyou. "Your eyes, there's Nen on them too."

Kurapika realized the issue and quickly brought his hands up to his eyes. His eyes were still there, he could feel them under the skin covering them. "Kuroro, my eyes, they're still there, aren't they!?"

“Yes?” The man responded with a frown of what was obvious to him, then he realized. "They've blinded you, haven't they?"

The boy didn't answer, but Kuroro already knew.

Something in him was burning. Those people sealed Kurapika's Nen, then blinded him, and broke his legs. The blood covering the boy's body and torn clothes were enough to tell him of the numerous ways he had been tortured. Kuroro was furious. _'These people will not get to just die an abrupt death by my hands.'_

 

 

But first things first.

He turned his back to the boy. Kurapika felt his arms being pulled straight ahead and his chin meeting the soft fur that he believed was Kuroro's coat. His torso was on the man's back and his knees were hauled to Kuroro's waist.

Kurapika was lost. The feared Genei Ryodan leader had lifted him up on his back. Piggybag-style, nonetheless. He felt his face grow hot all of a sudden, and he wanted to retort, but all he could manage was a weak: "uh…hey…uh..."

It was such an abrupt change. Months ago the man had carelessly carried him like a sack of potatoes, but now…

"Hold on," commanded Kuroro, ignoring the boy's dumbstruck expression.

After securing Kurapika to his back, Kuroro walked briskly to the door, scanning the area. There was no one other than dead bodies on the ground. The only upside of the boy being blind now, was probably this, he thought. However, being blind didn't mean that Kurapika wouldn't know there were corpses around him for the smell of blood and gunfire were heavy in the air. And especially, lots were on his coat, right in front of Kurapika. He must have already noticed it, for he started, "Kuro-"

"Kurapika," The man cut in first, "we need to get out. I have to do that by any means of necessary."

"But-"

"Now let's get this straight. We are in the middle of hectic situation. If you continue to object me, you won't make it out of this alive. Are you going to throw that chance of living away? You won't be able to retrieve your family's eyes nor will you be able to fulfill your revenge by killing me. Would you like that?"

The blond went quiet, seemingly heavy with thoughts.

' _Right, retrieving the eyes is more important than his pride, he needs me to get him out after all. And as for the Mafia's lives? Well, it's either them or his people's eyes. He can do his own calculation.'_ Kuroro comprehended, then concluded, "I'll take your silence as a no, so shut up and do as I say."

Kuroro glanced sideways at the boy. Kurapika's eyes were empty, and somewhat… _sad?_  About what, he couldn't tell at the time, it was probably a bit of everything. He turned back to look ahead. He had killed all the men blocking his way when he got in. Maybe he should just avoid them when they went out this time. He knew the boy must already have felt horrible, since he had taken everyone out in his path just to reach Kurapika.

"I'll keep killing to the minimum," he said at last, feeling surprise at his own words. He extended his aura with  _kou_ , and covered the boy. The shield weakened when it wasn't covering himself, it could not possibly block bullets, but the least it could do was lessen the damage to both of them. The good thing was that Kurapika had no Nen right now to sense that Kuroro was in fact using Nen to shield the boy. If he knew, he would surely come up with another protest.

He heaved a big sigh, wondering what in the world he was doing anyway. His plan seemed simple enough earlier. Slip into the mansion, kill everyone in the way until he found the Kuruta, then finish him off and set his own ass free. And finally, go back to his Spider comrades and grace the world freely once more with his heinous thievery. Wasn't that easy?

What he was about to do would make his life take an entirely different course, one that he had neither planned nor thought about. He'd never been the kind of man to do anything without a plan. It would make things more complicated, leaving unexpected things to happen.

Kurapika shifted, only slightly, and that brought Kuroro out from his reflective thoughts in seconds. Then he just concluded in his mind that as of now, he  _only_ wanted to do what he  _wanted_.

For the first time in his life, Kuroro didn't understand himself. He had no idea that Kurapika was dealing with the same problem at the time. But he thought he could grasp the reason of his response to Kurapika’s predicament.

Spider or not, Kurapika had become one of the ties that he didn’t want severed.

 

' _Here it goes.'_ Kuroro looked ahead, tightening his hold on the boy.

The basement was a long way. When Kuroro reached the first floor, most of the remaining guards were still there. Kuroro partly managed to do as Kurapika wished; he avoided most of the attackers, knocking them unconscious instead of killing them. Although he knew that at some point he would still have to kill if they were surrounded.

And not killing created the same old problem, for some of the supposedly unconscious guard raised his hand, gun readied, and fired at them.

' _Shit…'_

The bullet was heading towards Kurapika. Kuroro promptly turned, causing the bullet to go through the side of his stomach instead.

Sensing a small, sudden jolt, Kurapika asked, "Were you hit!?"

Out of instinct, he grabbed the gun from one of the dead men nearby and shot the shooter. The man fell down, dead.

"No…" he lied. What made him take the bullet for the boy was beyond him. It had been the first time that his body moved on its own. All he knew was that the Kuruta had two broken legs, blinded eyes, and was bloodied mess all over. He just didn't want any more damage on his… _property_.

Kuroro had not planned for Kurapika to hold a gun since the incident a few days ago. The boy could break down anytime with it, ending more of a burden. But he really had no other choice. The shot bullet had done its role in inflicting pain and that was enough to decrease his stability and speed as he had used more than half of his kou in shielding Kurapika.

"Kurapika. I know you'll hate this, but take the gun." The Spider head handed Kurapika the weapon. "You might have to shoot to chase some of them away. Your chance of hitting them is slim, so don't worry."

The boy didn’t hesitate to take it. Although he thought the opposite, that his chance of hitting someone would be slimmer if his eyes were functioning. But this was not the time to complain about anything. After all, he was still wondering if Kuroro had gotten hit shielding him. He could not act as a mere burden without doing anything.

Nonetheless, Kurapika was confused about the whole thing that was unfolding itself in front of his blind eyes.  _'None of this is making any sense. Maybe this is all in my mind. Am I just hallucinating…?'_ His thoughts could only stay as thoughts.

They had made it through half way across the first floor, almost managed to get out when Kurapika suddenly grunted out in pain. His hands let go of Kuroro's shoulders and clutched his eyes. The sudden movement Kurapika made caused Kuroro to lose balance, he knelt just in time Kurapika fall to avoid the impact. Forcing Kurapika’s hands aside, he saw Nen on the boy’s eyes changed color; obviously working on to inflict pain. Despite the boy’s almost inaudible groan, Kuroro could tell the pain must be almost unbearable. The Nen-user must have been controlling the Nen in close range. He felt a sudden urge to just rip this Nen-user to pieces right then and there.

"They're there! This way! They're-!" The shout of a guard was cut short, pursued by the sound of men screaming and shooting at the other corner. Soon there were sounds of heavy pounding and banging, accompanied by the sound of electricity crackling.

"He should be around here!" This time the voice was from a boy. Kuroro arched his brow at that, wondering _, 'a boy in such place?'_  And there was a familiarity in that voice.

"This way!" Another familiar voice shouted.

"Senritsu just said-!" the prior boy's voice responded to his companions.

As Kurapika was sat down against the wall to catch his breath, he recognized those voices though he could hardly believe it.

Bounding around the corner, appeared two young boys and a young man. Kuroro recognized them instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their friend was leaning against the wall, his frail form covered with blood, his face marred by an expression that was far from being fine. Looming in front of Kurapika with his hands on their friend's shoulder was the man they had come to know as the worst possible person they had confronted once.

Gon, Leorio, and Killua stared at the feared Genei Ryodan leader, completely shocked that the man was there for real. From their perspective, the cold-blooded killer was in close range of the dying Kurapika.

"Kurapika!" They all shouted.

The name's owner did turn when his name was called, now with certainty that the voices belonged to his friends.

Although they knew that the Spiders were too strong and dangerous to deal with, their instinct to save their friend was not curbed.

They all charged in at once without a plan, each hoping that with the three of them they would at least be able to keep their friend safe, even if they wouldn't be able to bring down the Spider leader.

Before Kuroro could take action to counter with the three that aimed to attack him, Kurapika stopped the impending fight.

"Guys, don’t!!!"

Kuroro's eyes widened in surprise when Kurapika wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder, and moved another arm outstretch toward his friends to stop them. Then he realized—the boy couldn't see, so he wouldn't know what direction his friends were attacking from. That gave the reason why the boy had to do such thing as draping his arm over him. Didn’t stop that strange feeling that almost overwhelmed him though.

He watched as the three halted. He would have laughed at each of their expression, the tallest man being the funniest.

They were speechless before the black-haired kid and the tallest man blurted out in unison. "Kurapika! What are you…!? Why!?"

Of all the three, Leorio was the loudest, he wasn’t in his right mind to hold back, "Kurapika! Hisoka told us you've been kidnapped by the Mafia. We've come to help, but why are you with that guy!?" Leorio viciously directed a finger at Kuroro.

Kuroro sighed, now knowing how the three had known about Kurapika's situation.  _'Hisoka…what is he planning this time?'_

"Just…don't attack him, ok?" Kurapika stated as he drew his arms from Kuroro. He leaned back out of exhaustion and told the Spider head. "Don't hurt them."

Kuroro then got up and backed away from Kurapika. He shoved his hands into his coat's pocket, giving the three a chance to run in and check their friend out. Leorio had looked over and performed a first aid for Kurapika, while Killua and Gon glanced cautiously at Kuroro from time to time. The man's response was only a blank stare.

"Kurapika!" Leorio called out when he didn't get a response from the blond. Then he recognized it was because Kurapika's eyes no longer functioned. "You cannot see? Ah, shit, your legs are broken too. Who the hell did this!?" The man turned a glare towards Kuroro.

The injured Kurapika sensed it. "No, it wasn't Kuroro. He's here to get me out too." The three glanced at Kurapika, then at each other, bemused at the idea of Kuroro rescuing Kurapika.

"Okaaay, what the hell happen here exactly!?" Leorio hollered out of desperation but he kept his voice low enough to keep it among themselves.

Feeling the need to lay out the truth, Kuroro glanced sideways. "Let's say I'm not rescuing him. I'm just here to retrieve my property."

Gon and Leorio were puzzled while Killua started to catch something behind those words.

A soft laugh escaped Kurapika's lips after he'd having gained some strength.

Kuroro blinked at that. He didn't want to think the boy had finally become mad due to the overwhelming stress of the situation. But the soft laugh turned into a small smile, the one that Kuroro had never seen before in all the time he had been with the boy.

"Gon, Leorio, Killua. Sorry for the trouble…" Kurapika whispered softly, still smiling, although his eyes weren't focusing anywhere. "But I'm so…glad to see you guys." He had hoped against hope…to see them one last time.

"Us too, Kurapika," Gon said with a grin; Kurapika didn't need his eyes to see just how true it was.

So much for that little piece of heaven.

"Enough for the sappy chit chat. Someone is coming," Kuroro stated crossly.

Killua nodded in agreement to that and turned to his other friends. "Let's get Kurapika out."

When the other two nodded, Kuroro stepped closer by a single stride, causing Gon and Killua to drop into a guarding stance. "You three know the way out, don't you?" When Gon hesitantly nodded, Kuroro continued, "Then take Kurapika out of here." He moved closer as the other three tensed but cleared the way for the man when Kurapika told them it would be fine.

The three hunters stayed close, while Kuroro knelt beside the blond. "You get out with them. I'll deal with that Nen-user to unseal the Nen on you. I'll catch up with you later." He handed him Kurapika’s phone that he had been keeping, then he rose up to his feet. He was stopped midway. When he eyed down, Kurapika's hand was grabbing the hem of his coat. Empty green eyes looked up at him.

"Don't kill anymore."

The man looked down skeptically.  _'I have to. For what they've done to you, I already feel like killing them, even brutally.'_  Kuroro opted not to answer, reaching for the boy's hand and removed it from his clothes. He stepped away as Kurapika's three friends looked at him with caution.

As Kuroro turned his back to them, he declared, "If you're running away from me, I'll find you. No matter what it takes, no matter how many I have to kill. I'll do everything to track you down."

Then he paced off to the nearest direction that he had sensed the Nen-user last. Kuroro decided to first stop the person from coming closer to them, or, to put it more precisely, from coming closer to the Kuruta.

Gon and Leorio had taken his words as a threat that the man would hunt Kurapika down. On the other hand, Killua had read between the lines. _'I'll find you no matter what it takes, eh?'_  The white haired boy thought as his eyes happened to drop to the ground and notice the drops of blood. He pointed out, "Hey, that guy…wasn't he injured?"

Kurapika's eyes widened while he was lifted on to Leorio's back with Gon's help.  _'So he really did get shot. And not telling me that…was that because of me? Back then he would say everything to make me feel bad…'_

"Hold on, Kurapika." Leorio held on to him. "Hey, you better be ready to explain once we're outta here. How could a smart-ass like you've been kidnapped and why the hell were you with that guy?"

That said, they three headed off via the path that Senritsu had secured for them.

Kurapika could feel the warmth from Leorio's back. It did not have the smell of blood, unlike Kuroro's. He was so tired and knew that if he was allowed to sleep now, he would do it. Still, his mind was on the man he once used to hate most. ' _What has gotten into him? Then again, what has gotten into everything …especially his feelings?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makiya was at the far end of a corner. Kuroro was face-to-face with a woman who was smiling monstrously at him, holding out her weapon. Kuroro looked around. There weren't any guards. He believed that the two kids had taken care of them all.

The woman was somewhat limping and scowling. "Thinking of taking the Kuruta away? That belongs to my boss," she declared. And a few yards behind her, were two people whom Kuroro presumed to be her bosses.

"Kurapika's mine," Kuroro corrected. "Now, remove the Nen you're bounding on him, and I'll let you live. Although you’d only be allowed to live with shattered legs and blind eyes.”

Kuroro analyzed his opponent who seemed to be overly confidence. Kurapika was even stronger than her, had the boy not been sick back then. He most certainly wouldn't have been taken down by her. She was just a Nen-sealer, an ultimately great power. The ability, Kuroro thought, should become in handy. But thinking about Kurapika’s current condition, he seriously just wanted to end her life. Kurapika had warned him that she did it through physical contact, so he just had to be careful with that.

To Kuroro's question, she replied, "And what if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to kill you. If I do just that, the Kuruta will be free of your Nen, wouldn't he?" The man asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is, if you can kill me.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: So in this edited version (as of 3/19), I left out the Mafia foreshadowed conversation. Just thought it wasn't really needed.

 


	10. Vindicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika's friends tested Kuroro out...

This chapter (and the last one as well), special thanks to Arbitraryster for beta-reading and checking up with everything.

I'm working on fanarts to this fanfic, you can visit them here: bonbonpich. deviantart (cut out the space), if it doesn't work, you can go to my author page and click the link from there.

The title of this chapter is taken (again!?) from the song title itself by Dashboard Confessional. It's the main source of inspiration when writing KuroKura fic XD

**Chapter 10 Vindicated**

By late evening, they reached the inn where Senritsu had booked for them, Kurapika suddenly felt a jolt throughout his body. Leorio stopped and turned his head to check on Kurapika. "What's wrong?"

It was hurting a little. Something was flowing inside of him, his aura. Slowly and gradually, Kurapika saw something blue. Then bit by bit, Leorio's back came into vision. Green eyes blinking, he began to look around. To his side, Gon and Killua were gazing up at him. With the tips of his fingers, Kurapika touched his own face, right under his eyes.

"I can see now…" He said.

Gon's eyes, as well as Leorio, lit up and they grinned from ear to ear. Killua and Senritsu sighed in relief.

Kurapika couldn’t help but mirror their expressions. It was like after D-Road Garden in York Shin all over again. When he thought he’d lost his goal, when he felt most empty, and after the whole ordeal he had been through these past weeks, he never thought the sight of his friends were this beautiful.

"This means Kuroro took care of that Nen-user. That was fast." Killua whistled, but he kept the previous saying between him and Gon.

Senritsu led them to a room to settle Kurapika in. While everyone expected Kurapika to use his Nen to heal all the wounds, Senritsu suggested he might have to wait for a while. It would be better for Kurapika to manage the aura inside him and gain entire control over it first. Kurapika started to focus on doing that.

Leorio nursed Kurapika's wounds with everything he’d got. And with Gon's and Killua's Nen, they tended the broken legs. The least they could do was to alleviate the damage, but it wasn't healed entirely. Kurapika would have to wait for himself to gain control of his Nen and heal them on his own. Meanwhile, he couldn't move anywhere. His friends urged him to sleep, and Kurapika found he was more than eager to concur. He hadn't been sleeping well for the past two weeks, these few last days were the worst.

When he woke up, three hours had passed. Moving his eyes from the clock, he flopped back and tried to sleep again. Three hours of sleep couldn't replenish him for the lack of three days proper sleep. However, sleep was already far from him; Kurapika groggily and grumpily got up. Then he checked his phone, and was astonished that there were no calls. Why was Kuroro taking so long, he wondered.

Seeing Kurapika was not going back to sleep, his friends believed that it was the right time to hear up his story. So Kurapika sat up on the bed while and told Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Senritsu of what had happened to him. He summarized it, well, trimming out the parts that the other four (or just particularly out-of-control-man like Leorio would have burst upon hearing).

Kurapika had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't just lie to make them not to worry about him because Senritsu was there. If his lies (or more like a hidden truth) were known, it would only make them worry.

In the end, what the four found out from him was that he was forced to join the Ryodan and had been with Kuroro for weeks.

The last piece of information had shocked them.

When Kurapika's silence marked the end of his tale, Leorio clutched his head to prevent it from bursting in crazed anger. He yelled hysterically, "This is unbelievable! We should have knownnnnnn! And now look at you-getting battered all over and looking like shit! I say we should take you away from him, to somewhere where he cannot find you!"

Kurapika's eyebrows knotted at how Leorio described him. "Thanks for the visual comment, but I'm not going anywhere, Leorio. And these wounds weren't Kuroro' fault."

"So you're going to wait until he comes and gets you again!?" Leorio stomped closer to the bedside, his hands fisted in an angry gesture. It wasn't surprising, as Leorio was the only one who had urged them to get their asses out and be gone from the Spiders forever while the other three had understood Kurapika's reason to stay put.

"Kurapika," Killua started calmly. "You told us the reason you have to stick with him was because he gave you a pair of Kuruta eyes, right?" Kurapika nodded to him.

"Doesn't sound sensible to me, does it, Senritsu?" Killua leaned back against the chair, lacing his hands at the back of his head. "I don't think you could stand being around them for a minute, let alone live with. A skilled person like you could get away from them if you really wanted to. Or was it that every member of the Spider just sat and kept their watchful eyes on you for the entire two weeks? I think not."

Gon blinked at that, and saw Killua's point.

"A much more likely threat would be the Genei Ryodan leader saying, 'If you run away, then I'll kill your friends, I can do that anytime.' Isn't that more reasonable?" Killua stated after he'd been thinking for quite a while now. He knew for a fact that Kurapika wasn't afraid of dying, the Spiders wouldn't be able to use that against him. Then what else was there?

His friends.

Back there when they first planned to capture Pakunoda, Kurapika's word misled that he would even sacrifice Killua and Gon in order to bring down the Ryodan. But in the end, Kurapika didn't. Instead, he'd put his revenge aside just to bring Gon and Killua back. Which was one of the reason why Killua would risk his life for him when he used to think that he'd only do it for Gon.

Aside from Kurapika's two lifetime goals, there was one more important thing in his life…which the Spiders could use against Kurapika.

Gon and Leorio stared speechlessly, Killua's plausible explanation sinking in.

Then Leorio spoke up. "So that's why you're not going anywhere."

Kurapika went quiet.

"So that's true." Gon's face was angry as he fisted, then saddened. "But we don't want you to be in danger either. What can we do…?"

"That's no need, Gon." Kurapika smiled softly.

"Now, now! You're saying that you're going with him again when he gets back from kicking that Nen-sealer's ass!?" Leorio threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I have no other choice. I don't want to involve all of you, I've already caused a great trouble to you guys back then." Kurapika concluded, closing his eyes.

"Uh…actually we did that of our own intentions." Killua corrected, but upon seeing Kurapika gave him a smile, he looked away, bashful. Senritsu smiled at Killua in secret. Back then Killua had made a face while complaining that he didn't really want to take the risk in helping Kurapika. But Senritsu had heard the sound from his heart that said otherwise.

"You guys already have done a lot in getting me out of that mansion." Kurapika reasoned. When he saw Gon and Leorio stiffened, he continued. "And…I'm kind of…used to him already."

"What!? Does it turn out that the guy isn't really as bad as you thought?" Leorio mocked.

And Kurapika's slow, unsure nod that followed caught Leorio off guard.

"I'll have more chance of retrieving my clan's eyes. Moreover, he still can't kill me or he would be dead as well," Kurapika declared, hoping this would made them understand.

"Wait. That guy knows that he will be free of your Nen if he kills you while your Nen is sealed, right?" Killua asked. When Kurapika nodded, the younger boy continued. "But he didn't kill you. Instead he'd wanted to get you out. Moreover, he let us take you out while he himself ran off to face the Nen-user to unseal your Nen, and it was while he was injured too."

Kurapika had wondered all along why the man hadn't killed him when he had a chance of a lifetime.

' _I changed my mind. Let's just say you're coming back with me.'_

Kuroro's words were always ambiguous to him, but the man had  _never_  lied to him.

"It must be a trap!" Leorio hollered. "That guy must be negotiating with the Nen-sealer to do something. Maybe he wants to lift Kurapika's Nen off of him and then force the Nen to bind onto Kurapika's eyes again."

"Stop making nonsense possibilities, old man!" Killua yelled at him in annoyance.

"Being a Nen-sealer, she cannot be the Nen-lifter as well. The two abilities require a life-time of experience and skill to master. Only the person who seals a person's Nen will be able to lift the Nen binding." Senritsu explained.

"Huh?" Leorio and Gon made a face at the same time. Leorio didn't know much about Nen, and Gon was a little slow when confronting such detailed information.

"That means the Nen-sealer woman cannot lift Kurapika's Nen from Kuroro." Killua made it easier for the two.

Senritsu turned to Kurapika, asking. "Kurapika, are you sure that you want to go with the Genei Ryodan?"

"As I've said, I don't have a choice. I'll be fine, as I've been all along up until now," Kurapika answered.

Listening to the sound of his heart, Senritsu knew her Kuruta friend hadn't been manipulated. It was tranquil; she would like to believe that her former co-worker would really be fine. But Kurapika's heartbeat had always been tranquil, even at the worst moments like when Uvogin was after his life back then.

Then Kurapika looked at Senristu. “Although I had to come up with a reason why I can’t return to Nostrad yet. And honestly I don’t know when. How are things back there, by the way?” He spared an apologetic glance to his three friends; they understood and walked to the balcony, leaving the two to discuss alone, regarding their boss.

After fifteen minutes, Senritsu beckoned for them to come back inside the room.

Kurapika knew that Senritsu and Killua would understand his intentions. But the problem was with Gon and Leorio, whose faces were still twitching.

"I really don't want you to get involved with the Spiders again, Kurapika."

Kurapika regarded the youngest boy for a long while. Gon was making a pleading face, the very one he'd made months ago when the boy thought the ordeal regarding Genei Ryoden was over.

"Gon, why were you and Killua at the Sun Beach?" Kurapika suddenly asked.

"What? It doesn't have anything to do with-" Gon raised his eyebrows.

"Answer me, Gon," Kurapika urged.

"Well. Killua and I were with the Wild Life Hunters who were tracing new species of insects. We came to the Sun Beach to see one of its body parts," Gon answered, brows knotting a bit as to how this was related to their situation.

"And you guys will go in search of the species," Kurapika finished it for them. "Gon, Killua, you have your own paths. You have to go with it." Then he turned to Leorio. "You too, Leorio. You should be studying for medical exam instead of coming here."

A small nerve made its way to Leorio's forehead, and he started again. "You! Ungrateful brat! I got your ass out of that place and you're saying-"

"I'm grateful to you," Kurapika cut in as he looked directly at the man, smiling. Then he regarded to all of them. "I'm grateful to you all. When I was in that mansion and thought I was really going to die…I thought of you guys, really." He closed his eyes, smile went a little wider. "And now that I've met you again, this is all that's needed."

"Kurapika…" Leorio trailed off, but before he could say anything-

RRRRRR

A phone on the nearby table rang. Leorio had been the one who took it out from Kurapika's pocket when he drifted off to sleep. And now, before Senritsu could reach it for Kurapika, Gon jumped from his seat and snatched it. Leorio was by his side, looking at the LCD screen.

It read 'Kuroro.'

Gon backed away, holding the phone with him.

"Gon, give me the phone," Kurapika stretched his hand out with his palm up.

"Don't give it to him, Gon." Leorio insisted, staying by the young boy's side.

It was one of the few times Kurapika had seen Gon with such childish behavior, real childish, not the usual childlike one Gon usually wore. "Gon!" Kurapika raised his voice.

Killua sighed, while Senritsu looked between Gon and Leorio then at Kurapika, unsure what to do.

When Kurapika tried to get out of the bed, his legs still hurt and he hissed in pain. He looked up at Gon again with an edgy expression, holding his hand out.

"Just give him the phone, Gon. Let him talk first and see how things will turn out. Maybe there's a way we can negotiate and Kurapika might not have to go with Kuroro," Killua suggested. Although he kind of felt that there was only one thing in store for them.

Gon's face looked near crying and Kurapika's expression softened at that.

The ring had gone off. And silence filled in.

Kurapika sighed as he closed his eyes. Feeling that his body had been replenished enough, he conjured his Nen. Slowly, the chain jail slowly appeared at his right hand. Upon receiving a nod of approving from Senritsu, he continued with his task to use the Holy Chain to heal his legs. They were done in seconds.

The blond tentatively stood up from the bed, swaying a little as Senritsu rushed to support him. He moved closer until he was in front of Gon and Leorio. Kurapika reached out and waited for Gon to give it to him. "Gon, I need to talk to him."

"Give it to him, Gon," Killua repeated.

And Leorio interrupted, "Don't, Gon!"

Gon was cornered. And upon seeing Kurapika's stern expression, he tentatively handed the device halfway. Upon that, Leorio snatched the phone and jogged away instead. That made Kurapika's narrow his eyes. "Great. If it's with you, then I don't have to hold back."

Killua chuckled lightly at Leorio's mistake. Said man didn't have time to react when a chain flew over and nabbed the mobile out of his hand. It accidentally (or in Killua's mind, intentionally) hit the man on the face. The next moment the device landed on Kurapika's open palm. Leorio clutched at his face where it was hit and directed an accusatory finger at the blond.

"Was that necessary!?" He yelled angrily.

Ignoring Leorio, Kurapika picked up the line that rang again.

"Guess your friends were running away from you with the phone?" The familiar voice at the other end spoke.

Kurapika made a sound in this throat.

"Where are you?" Kuroro asked.

"Tell me your location, I'll go there myself." As Kurapika responded, Leorio and Gon's gasp were audible to Kuroro on the other end, but he didn't care.

"No. I'd rather not risk losing you again," Kuroro insisted and repeated. "Tell me where you are." When he heard nothing from Kurapika for a while, he asked, "Are you worrying that I would hurt your friends?"

"…Yes." Kurapika admitted.

"I won't. I promise." The voice sounded firm.

Strangely, Kurapika found that he could believe it. "Fine then…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro put away the device, feeling odd about himself for using words like  _'promise'_  with the boy.

The last thing he heard on the cell phone before the line went dead was yelling and retorting. He knew it was Kurapika's friends, it would not be easy to get Kurapika away from them.

He surmised Kurapika wouldn't act according to their will. The boy would never risk his friends' lives.

Kuroro started to step away from the last man he'd killed in the last mansion he'd attended to.

There had been six in total, the Mafia heads who were in contact with Dolinku and Lucchese. Kuroro was able to draw out enough information from the half-dead Makiya, and then finished her off after having blinded her and broken her two legs. He barely listened to her while she spoke of the death of her family by the Genei Ryodan's hands. Kuroro hadn't spared a piece of his attention on that.

Then he found the list of contacts to purchase Kuruta eyes from.

He made sure to go down to the root of it, including every contacts around York Shin and Mafia main web base to have Kurapika's picture removed, and altered the content to the Kuruta's death, saying that his eyes had accidentally perished.

He was aware of the possibility that many people out there still knew about Kurapika. He'd only taken care those who expressed interest in purchasing the eyes and were in Donlinku's contact list. It was the least he could do now.

At the end of the whole ordeal, the throbbing pain from his injury persisted, after he’d been ignoring it for hours. He scoffed at himself. Once there was a thought of stealing Kurapika’s power, especially that healing Nen, to use it at his own will. Now that thought was dismissed.

He just wanted to go back with Kurapika. Then back to his Spider comrades? What would his comrades say…? _'Nobunaga would be so upset about this.'_

Speaking of being upset, Kuroro looked at himself that was covered with blood.  _'Ah, Kurapika would be so upset about this too.'_

He had to do something about it before heading to Kurapika's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhhhhhh! The feared Genei Ryodan leader is coming this way!" Leorio clutched his head and bellowed.

"Will you shut up and listen to me!? Old man!" Killua yelled back.

They were in front of Kurapika's room. Killua had called the two out so as not to disturb Kurapika. Moreover, he needed to calm down the two and explain things to them more thoroughly.

Gon had been quiet all the while.

Killua cleared his throat, but Gon spoke up before him. "Killua. Why do you think Kurapika would be fine going with Kuroro?

"Yeah, why do you think so?" Leorio added as he pressed a hand down on Killua's head.

"I'm not sure." Killua brought a hand to his mouth, musing. "But…from what Kurapika had told us, which was entirely the truth since Senritsu confirmed it… although she mentioned that he wasn't telling the whole story. Anyways, I think…well, if I'm not mistaken…" The boy cleared his throat again as Gon and Leorio waited impatiently. "Kuroro…was falling…for Kurapika"

Gon and Leorio blinked once and twice.

And Gon hit one of his fists into his other palm. "Ah! You mean this was Kurapika's plan? Kurapika is planning something?"

"NOOO!" Killua's head drooped at the slow-witted boy.

Leorio made a face as if the boy had grown two heads. "Killua. You didn't mean…" He paused.

"What!? What!? What did Killua mean exactly?" Gon looked between the two, eager to know the truth.

"Kuroro could kill Kurapika so he would be free from Kurapika's Nen, but he didn't. At first, I thought he wanted Kurapika's ability, but he could just get Kurapika out barely alive to get it. Why would he have to use Kou to shield Kurapika, and leave his own body unprotected when they were getting out the mansion? Then he himself got injured because of that, I believe..." He looked at the two and concluded, "Kuroro was protecting Kurapika."

Leorio swore he would laugh out so loud if the situation hadn't been so urgent.

"Of why, I don't know." Killua put his hands in his pockets. "But people change according to people they met, don't they? When I met him in the mansion, he was very different than when we met him back months ago. I know it because I was…like him." There was more in his head that it could stretch things out for the other two, but Killua opted to leave it unspoken. ' _If I hadn't met you guys. If I hadn't been with Gon all along, I would still be like him back there.'_

"Killua…" Gon called out, getting it a little, but still confused.

"Take Hisoka for example." Killua held up one finger. "The first time we met him, we thought of him as only some crazy maniac clown killer that we would never dare go near. But in GI game, we worked together in winning that volleyball game. We  _were_  that  _close_  to him, Gon. And we weren't even afraid. You were even asking him to come along even after the game."

Leorio's jaw dropped. "You guys did that!?"

"Well, maybe Hisoka didn't really change, but at least we learned that we can communicate with him  _humanly_  in some ways." Killua shrugged nonchalantly.

Gon scratched the back of his head, thinking about his friend's words.

"But I know this isn't easy for you two. That's why we have to be sure that Kuroro is capable of leaving with Kurapika without killing him or hurting him in any ways." Killua smiled, which implied he had something in mind.

"Killua." Leorio started, this time he gathered himself to look more serious, rather than yelling around. He had been thinking all along after all. "I don't know what you have in mind, but if I see things not turning out well when that guy comes here, I'm not listening to you and Senritsu, I'm taking Kurapika away no matter what."

"Me too, Killua." Gon added.

Killua chuckled softly. "In that case, I'm with you two, but that's only because Kuroro's injured. We stand a chance of four against an injured one. But first, let's try it my way and hope it works out?" He opened the door to Kurapika's room and told Kurapika. "You will have to play along too."

Kurapika arched his brows questioningly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroro knocked at the 6th floor inn's window just before sliding it up enough for him to get through.

The three people in the room stiffened at his sudden appearance and dropped into a defensive stance.

"Why don't you come through the door?" Kurapika sighed as he looked in newcomer's direction.

"At least I knocked," Kuroro shrugged casually, dusting off his clothes. He studied the other occupants in the room who remained unmoving. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket and smiled nonchalantly at them. "I won't do anything."

Kuroro walked pass cautious Killua and Gon casually and settled himself on the seat near Kurapika's bed. "Is your Nen back yet?"

Kurapika didn't respond.

Kuroro raised an eyebrow as he studied the Kuruta. When he bent closer, the boy whipped his head to face him.

"You've killed people?" Kurapika raised his voice.

' _H…Hey, Kurapika! That's not what we have planned!'_ Killua complained mentally. But it couldn't be helped. He did smell the stench of blood when Kuroro stepped in too, he was sure Gon and Leorio would feel the same way. Killua knew that Gon was suppressing the urge to do something, anything except standing in silence while Leorio was trying his best to compose.

Kuroro looked away. Sure he changed into clean clothes: a black long sleeve shirt and pants like the very one he wore when meeting Kurapika at Attique. That didn't help much though, he already knew. "Save that for later. Now, what about your Nen?"

"It hasn't been back. Did you kill that Nen-sealer?" Killua raised, encouraging Kurapika to rebound back to the plan.

Kuroro turned to Killua, and answered directly. "Yeah, I've killed her. She failed to cooperate with my favor in removing her Nen from Kurapika."

Kurapika's hands grabbed the blanket, a fist tightened on it which didn't go unseen by Kuroro observant.

"But his Nen hadn't returned." Leorio hesitantly spoke. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Right? Kurapika."

Kurapika nodded. "I'm not seeing, Kuroro."

"His sight only returned for a while, but then it turns out that he can't see after all." Killua explained.

"We don't know what happened." Gon added. "But we heard that some Nen have to be removed properly, and won't be removed just by ending the Nen-sealer's life."

Kuroro's expression shifted, but he smoothed back to his usual poker face. Still, that briefest moment hadn't gone unseen by Killua.

The Spider head then moved to seat himself on Kurapika's bed, his back was turned to the other three in the room. Leorio wanted to step in, anxious for Kurapika's safety. But Killua stopped him with a strong shove, which resulted in Leorio's hands balling into tight fists.

With Gyou, Kuroro saw Nen on Kurapika's eyes. They were still there, but they were different. His hands reached to touch the boy's face and peered into the empty eyes, observing.

Gon, Killua, and Leorio were gaping at the man's back, ready for anything that would happen. The only thing that kept them at bay was Kurapika's hand which indicated them not to pull any stunts. So they waited until someone said something.

"You're seeing."

The three didn't know what made Kuroro caught it. It was Leorio who noticed that Kurapika's expression had changed. The Kuruta's eyes had widened slightly when the Spider head peered at him. Leorio thought it must be Kuroro's facial expression that startled Kurapika, and blew the plan.

Kuroro put his palms on the boy’s legs, ignoring the slight jerk. "They were healed. That means your Nen was back." He looked up at the boy who now blinked and looked away. Then he turned to Killua, looking almost sheepish despite himself. "Sorry, looks like I've blown it off."

Kuroro looked quizzically at him.

Killua smiled and waved it off. "Nah, I think that's enough."

"What?" Kuroro interrupted, this time there was menacing tone to his voice.

"It's nothing. They just want to be sure that you…" Kurapika paused, not knowing how to end the sentence he'd just made.

"That I what?" The man asked.

"That you won't kill him. That at least you are…" Leorio too had the same difficulty putting things into words. "Well, that at least you  _do_  bother about his well-being." He managed finally.

Then Kuroro got it and turned to Kurapika. "So…you were using Zetsu to hide your Nen, and using your own Nen on the eyes?"

Kurapika nodded.

Kuroro's eyebrows furrowed and he looked somewhat annoyed. But when his eyes found Kurapika looking up at him, bright ocean green eyes that were free of Nen, Kuroro no longer found any frustration inside of him.

"Sorry about that." Kurapika was surprised at his own apology.

"It's fine, so can we leave now?" Kuroro then took Kurapika's hands and pulled him up to his feet.

"Hey!" Gon started, face angry now. "Kurapika's our friend! Don't take it that you can bring him away so easily!" Leorio and Killua were at his side instantly.

"Like it or not I'm taking him anyway. We're bound to each other. Didn't Kurapika tell you that if I don't get him back, I'll kill all of you?" The man stated out of annoyance. He had _had_ a _long_ day, after all. All he wanted ever since the day before was to have Kurapika back, despite him coming to this realization only recently.

At that, the three felt threatened at the sudden change in atmosphere but they stood their ground.

A second later, Kuroro's eyes were wide when he felt a sharp sting across his cheek where Kurapika's open palm had made contact. It took him seconds to register what had taken place as he eyed Kurapika who had his hand outstretched.

Kuroro was surprised by the hit. It wasn’t even that hard, but it was hard enough to _slap_ some sense into him. How could he not know it was coming? Unless Kurapika was fast, then he must have been too unwinded around the boy already.

"Don't mess with them," Kurapika hissed, eyes flickered red for a moment.

Gon's, Killua's, Leorio's jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what they've just saw. Of course, to Leorio, he had seen Kurapika brutally punched the Spider head numerous times till he bled. But this time, it was so…different. What made the three even more surprised and unbelieving was when Kuroro brought a hand to his cheek, they had thought the man would return the gesture, but-

"Understood," Kuroro mumbled, although his eyes were far from dejected.

"I'm coming with you so _don't_ even think of getting them involved in this." The boy bit out, glaring dagger at the man.

Kuroro would have done otherwise apart from complying. But he was aware that he'd crossed Kurapika's line. He'd crossed it once regarding the Kuruta clan. Now his friends were that  _last_  line Kurapika had got. Using Kurapika himself against his friends wasn't the brightest idea.

It was then that Gon and Leorio had come to see what Killua had thoroughly explained to them. It was unbelievable, but it was right in front of them to witness.

"Kuroro." Gon called off. "We know and understand that it was Kurapika's decision. But you have to wait a little longer."

Kuroro sighed, looking at Kurapika. "Fine. Do you want to run any more test or experiment with me or what?" He asked, half mocking, half meaning it.

"Kurapika, we're right outside." Killua told the blond as he called Gon and Leorio, herding them to step out of the room with him. Gon followed while Leorio looked between his departing friends and Kurapika with Kuroro.

' _Crap, the guy hadn't let go off Kurapika's hand yet.'_ Leorio doubted if his friend was even aware of that.

"Leorio!" Killua called.

"Go on, Leorio. I'll be fine." Kurapika gave him an assuring smile which didn't reassure Leorio at all.

Leorio gritted his teeth a little while Gon dragged him out. The door was closed behind them.

"You have a bunch of worrywart friends." Kuroro commented. "What are they planning next?"

"Hmm," Kurapika eyed the door where his friends had gone out. The soft smile graced his lips as his eyes remained there.

Kuroro watched the boy. He'd never seen the boy smile with that kind of smile in the past two weeks he was with him, or like ever…

"I can understand why they're your only weakness." He said.

Kurapika was curious about that, but as he saw the man took the seat, he noticed the man swayed. Then he realized it. "Haven't you tended to your wounds!?" The boy stomped in. To the man's surprise, Kurapika reached to pull the hem of his shirt up just enough to reveal a wound at the side of Kuroro's stomach. The blond bent down and studied the bloody wound.

"It's just a scratch."

"A scratch doesn't leave a hole in your stomach." Kurapika then touched the wound and found that Kuroro's Nen was the only thing keeping the blood at bay. He conjured his Holy Chain and demanded, "Lift up your Nen." When the man did, it was cured instantly, leaving only the trace of blood stained.

Kuroro whistled. “Amazing."

Suddenly, Kurapika suddenly went still. Kuroro saw trouble in those green eyes. He challenged. "Are you regretting healing me?"

Kurapika put his hand away, Chain Jail disappearing from his hand. His facial expression still a bit troubled but he shook his head. "I don't know. But…I couldn't leave you wound anyway. You got that shot shielding me after all."

' _Ah, right. It's just you guilt-ridden type.'_

Shaking his head slightly again, Kurapika decided to change subject. "So, what were you talking about-my weakness? How did they involve my friends?"

The man took on the note that the boy wanted to leave the issue of his emotional turmoil. He silently complied, "Right, your friends are your weakness. Back then, if Pakunoda had known that, things wouldn't have turned out the way they are now."

"My…only weakness? Them?" Kurapika trailed off in confusion. "What are you talking about? What would it be like if Pakunoda knew that?"

"From Paku's memory, all of my comrades had a slight misunderstanding that the chain-guy's weakness was the piece of information that he couldn't use his Nen ability on anyone who's not a Spider. But as a matter of fact, your weakness lies with your friends." Kuroro explained while clasping his hands together and directing a finger to the boy. "If Paku had known about this, she would have let all of the Spiders come with her. The negotiation for hostages wouldn't have happened."

Kurapika frowned. "What are you saying? That time I really thought of killing you should your comrades breach my rules, even if I would have to lose Gon and Killua."

"No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't do anything to lose them." The man disputed firmly.

"That was because-" Kurapika glared at the man with stern eyes and looked away. "Don't act like you know me so well."

Upon seeing a change on Kurapika's face, Kuroro ended the conversation, avoiding the possibility of another argument. "Don't let it bother you; I'm just saying that you won't lose your friends. And as long as you come with me, you won't."

"Enough of that," Kurapika snapped. "Let's focus on things at hand now."

"You keep running away from the important issue," Kuroro pointed out crossly which made the boy grunt.

"Hmm. Then let's see how well you answer my question with your own issue. There's one question I want you to answer." The boy returned.

'… _of how many I've killed?'_ Kuroro mentally predicted.

"Why did you come to get me out of that mansion? Why didn't you kill me when you had a chance to be free of my Nen? And why do you want me back with you now?"

"That's three questions, not one." Kuroro pointed out blandly.

"Just answer me!" Kurapika snapped but his face was far from anger. It was confusion, then it morphed into an imploring one.

And for the first time in his life, Kuroro felt at a loss for words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right?" Gon asked, worried.

"I'm fine." Senritsu replied, unsure of the answer she just gave.

Senritsu had been situated outside the room to listen to things that were going on inside. It had been Killua's idea for her to use her ability and interpret things. Listening to the Genei Ryoden leader's heart had been one of her worst nightmares. Still, she complied in order to make sure that things wouldn't be the same as months ago.

"So how is it?" Killua asked.

"He's better than the last time…." Senritsu stated. "He's still in that half in and half out of the grave state. But…" She paused, thinking, and looked up at the three young men. "When he thought that Kurapika couldn't see, his heart skipped a beat. There was this feeling of his that…he was somewhat…bothered by it." She nodded again on another confirmation. “Yes…he was concerned about it.”

"And I've seen how he had interacts with Kurapika. He wasn’t even on his guard.” Killua commented, voice filled with amusement.

"Maybe he’s a bit different from before now." Gon said with eyebrows creasing. This whole thing was still hard to believe.

"It's all up to Kurapika now, whether he'll go with Kuroro or not. I believe he'll be fine." Killua concluded.

As Gon and Senritsu hesitantly nodded, that left only Leorio who had been quiet all the while.

Leorio scratched the non-existent itch at the back of his head. "You guys really trust them together?"

They nodded.

"But they killed dozens of people. Even if Kuroro's telling the truth that he won't harm Kurapika now, what could guarantee that he wouldn't in the future?" Leorio pressed his palm against his forehead, brows furrowing deep. "Even if we knew some of the Spiders act according to Kurapika's rules so they could get their leader back-as if they actually got a heart-they're still a bunch of insane criminals. I really don't know. Maybe we should let Kurapika decide one more time."

' _But he's already decided, right?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE:

Edited 3/19

I believed I'd put some LeorioxKurapika there, hadn't I? Did it even look like one?

This is not yet the end! At first I've tried to end it in 10 chapters, but I couldn't squeeze the ending part or it'd be too long so I gotta split into 2. There's one more chapter to go, really last one!

Thanks for all of you again for reviewing and sticking with me up this far.

 


	11. the Key to Unlock Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro found the key he was looking for all along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story. The sequel to this will be 'Atlantic.' 
> 
> Thank you so much for following so far :)
> 
> **For those who've read in ff.net years ago, i edited the last chapter there with a list of changes i made for this story. in case you're interested to see them.

Edited 19/3/19

Many thanks to Hanareader for beta-reading on the additional parts.

**Chapter 11 the Key to Unlock Oneself**

"I don't know."

Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" He sounded almost mocking as he strode away from the man and to the window. He looked outside, unable to face the man’s face when he was about to ask. "It's not a pity, is it? When you saw me in that condition…"

"No, those traits don’t exist in my book," Kuroro responded while he contemplated his thoughts. "Was my answer back there not good enough for you? That I just want you back, and that's all there is to it?"

Kurapika put his hands on the window sill, gazing outside. The cool breeze swayed his blond strands slightly. Kuroro noticed that Kurapika's left ear hadn't been healed. The boy must have forgotten about it. The boy must have only healed his fatal wounds, but not the scratches and bruises that left marks on his body, under that long-sleeved shirt, Kuroro believed.

"You were supposed to kill me. Or did you still want my ability?" Kurapika asked, oblivious that the man was inching closer to him. He gasped when Kuroro brushed at the strands covering his ear.

"Why hadn't you healed this?" Kuroro touched his ear softly with the tip of his index finger, making Kurapika wince.

"Leave it," he batted Kuroro's hand away. "It's just a scratch."

Kuroro made a sound in his throat. "Really? A scratch that left your ear rip?" He returned the boy's earlier gesture and commanded, "Heal it."

Kurapika was about to glare, but instead, he blinked when the man held up his hand, a violet earring in it.

"Heal it, this is an order," Kuroro repeated firmly. "You should still obey my commands."

Out of annoyance, Kurapika conjured his chain and did what he was told. Once his ear was cured, he ended up glaring anyways. "Satisfied?"

Ignoring the boy's annoyed look, Kuroro put the earring on for the boy. Before Kurapika could protest, he said, “Stay still.” And his tone wasn’t demanding, maybe that was why Kurapika half-heartedly conceded. Kuroro began, "To answer your question: I don't want your ability, not anymore."

"Then why?" Kurapika leveled his gaze at the man.

“Let me ask you something. If you could answer my question, I could probably answer yours,” Kuroro returned, retracting his hands once he was done. 

A moment of unnerving silence…then came a nod from the boy.

“Why did you kill that man to save me?” He asked with a straight face. Despite putting it aside so far, this question had been bothering Kuroro ever since back there. At one point, he concluded the boy must have been too confused at that time. But now, he wanted to hear the reason from Kurapika himself. Especially when the boy was relentless in throwing him difficult questions, the least he could do was return the gesture.

As he expected, a shocked expression registered on Kurapika’s face.

“Answer me, Kurapika. Why did you, who can’t stand the act of taking someone’s life, save the life of the man you vowed to kill by killing someone else?” Kuroro urged on with a steady voice.

Unable to find an answer inside of him, Kurapika’s eyes strayed to the side. It took him a while before he eventually responded without looking at Kuroro. “…I…I don’t know…I wasn’t thinking.”

“See?” Kuroro shrugged. “We’re the same after all. We weren’t thinking…” The saying sounded foreign on his tongue. "For him, who barely acted out irrationally (and as much as he gathered the boy was no different) these few exceptional times their bodies took action on their own." That could only mean…

_Raw instinct._

An action that reflected exactly what their true selves wanted. They wanted each other…alive.

Although it seemed unlikely for the both of them. But being stuck with each other for weeks, they were more or less exposed to the other’s sides, much deeper than at the face value. To Kuroro, he now learned the boy was much more than just an individual who was obsessed with vengeance alone. He wondered if the boy was even aware of that himself, how much he could contribute to this world if he didn’t waste his time tailing after the Spiders. Then again, who was he to say? To Kurapika, he assumed the boy now learned that not every fiber of Kuroro’s being was made for crime as Kurapika initially perceived.

“Hmm…I think I’m beginning to understand…why,” He trailed off, mostly to himself, unsure of what to say or how to explain.

“Understand what?” The boy asked, glancing back at him.

"Putting my motivation into words? I don't like it. But…" He paused, thinking and his dark eyes widened slightly as his deliberation suddenly became clear. He remembered the first time the Ryuuseigai community was formed, with the elders’ work combined with his effort, the moment he established the Ryodan, his first adrenaline rush from a successful heist and the time he realized just how much he could do in this world with his skills…even the things deemed a deadly crime and he could just get away with it just as easy. This was one of those moments, then again it was unlike anything else.

“I know it now. I have…found it. The key to unlock oneself…is  _here_. It's  _you_." His expression lightened at that, before it was smoothed back to his usual poker face. "Does that make it easier for you to understand?"

More than a few expressions flitted across Kurapika's face. He frowned, for he was confused, but he could tell Kuroro meant what he said, the tone even signified it was an important discovery to him. So he tried to comprehend those words but he couldn't grasp what the man was even saying or implying. He shook his head. "You're being ambiguous again."

"Remember the conversation we had back there in the train?"

A reluctant nod.

"Don't you understand?" Kuroro pointed to the boy’s chest with a finger. "You're what I'm searching for…all along. And now that I thought of it, that Nostrad girl predicted that I would meet a companion in the east. I thought it was the Nen-remover in Greed Island, but Attique is in the east too."

That had explained everything that was left unexplained to both of them earlier.

Kurapika's face colored and this time, Kuroro couldn’t tell whether the boy was angry, or… something else. The boy had to look away, hiding his face from him. Kuroro smiled to himself.

After a while, Kurapika looked back at him, asking, “You travelled to the East over a prediction?”

He had to hold back his chuckle, knowing the boy needed the distraction now. “Yes? Why?”

The boy tilted his head back, the color on his face seemed under control. Then he had a hand under his chin, eyes looking down and thinking. When he looked straight back at Kuroro, he said, “Due to the nature of my work, I’m not supposed to speak of my boss’s plan, but given my situation now it can’t be helped. I trust that you just keep this between us.”

“Nostrad Family?” He asked.  _‘I sure had a lot to do with them.’_ Yet he’d keep that to himself and hear Kurapika out first as he agreed to the boy’s request. “Sure.”

The boy nodded and explained. “I travelled to Attique under my boss’s order. Since when his daughter lost her ability as a fortune teller, it brought about their downfall. With nowhere to go, they resolved to consult the daughter’s idol fortune teller, Galactic Matron. She told them that their head of bodyguard should travel to Attique city. There shall the solution to  _one_ of their main complications be solved, along with the head of bodyguard’s issue.” Kurapika frowned while looking down, thinking. “As absurd as it sounded, I agreed to them because I believed I could look for the flame-colored eyes there. But I ended up meeting you and now my time under Nostrad’s order should be up. As far as I can see, nothing in these past two weeks was of any benefit to my boss or to me…” Kurapika sighed, raking a hand through his hair. “I guess the fortune telling must have been a sham. She is still in hiding from the authorities after all.”

Kuroro had to blink at that. For one thing, Kurapika had confided him with this information when two weeks ago he refused to open his mouth. It brought about his mental debate as to whether he should come clean about the reason why Neon Nostrad lost her ability. But what then? Did Kurapika have to do something to return that ability to its original owner?

“It was you.”

Jet black eyes blinked at that.  _‘Oh.’_ The boy was sharp after all.

“You mentioned about some girl’s prediction back there. You have a Nen skill to steal someone else’s ability.” Voice now strained, Kurapika stared at him in the eyes.

Kuroro raised his hand in mocked surrender but his lips was grinning, clearly unapologetic. “Yes, it was me. Nothing you can do about it. You aren’t going back to them anyway, you’re coming with me. You joined the Mafia for two reasons, yes? One is to find your clan’s eyes and two is to track the Genei Ryodan down. What do you need of them if you can achieve both with me?”

Kurapika went silent in thought. Kuroro did have a point. Yet he was so invested in Nostrad, literally, given he’d helped Nostrad during his downfall more than any other bodyguard could ever have done. On top of that, he took his job  _seriously._ Then above all was that uncertainty as to whether he could take Kuroro’s word for it or not but he sure didn’t want to risk relying on someone else.Should he try his Dowsing Chain on him to see if he was lying or not?Then again, given his current situation, what choice did he have?

“Bonnano, Gambino, Vito, Carlo, Lucas, Zenji…does any of these names ring a bell?” Kuroro trailed off.

A few seconds were spent for the name to sink in, Kurapika looked at him with astonishment, “Zenji. He’s my boss’s nemesis. Where did you get all those names from?”

“That’s it. I got him off your boss’ back,” Kuroro pointed out. When the boy’s expression demanded a clarification, he added, answering to his previous question, despite his initial attempt to keep this information away from him. “He was one of the main listed contacts under Lucchese to purchase your eyes.”

 _‘That scum…so he still tried scheming behind my back. He could very well be the one spreading word about my eyes.’_ To Kurapika’s surprise, he felt nothing towards Zenji’s death, maybe he was even relieved if he had to admit. No use leaving him alive if he were to backstab him in the end.  _‘Shit. The Spiders are having a bad influence on me.’_ He closed his eyes.  _‘So that’s that then, no Zenji means Nostrad can now breathe a lot easier.’_  He just needed to inform this to Senritsu, and have her bring this news to their boss.

Still, he couldn’t help that itching feeling that if this was what the prophecy predicted, wouldn’t it seem equivalent to him having Kuroro do the dirty work for him? The thought alone was sickening. Was Kuroro even aware of it? But one look at how light Kuroro carried himself now, Kurapika could only convince himself,  _‘What’s done is done.’_

“As for your benefit, I assume it was the Scarlet eyes you got from me, no?” Kuroro pointed out, noticing the realization in the boy’s eyes. “And more to come, as I will help you in retrieving them.” 

“Technically I’m still under Nostrad’s contract.” The boy looked out the window then back at Kuroro. “But yeah, given my current situation, I’ve just gone AWOL.” He heaved a long sigh and admitted, “I’ll put your business with them aside, for now.”

“Oh, thanks?” Kuroro smiled at him, feeling relieved despite himself.

Taken aback, Kurapika didn’t expect he’d feel differently from before when the Spider head smiled at him like that, but he did. Mostly because prior to this, those smiles were nothing more than mocking, or fake ones, to him. He  _did_  see it in a different light now. “Er…uhm…it’s not like it’s forgotten. At the moment, I’d just like to deal with things at hand first.”

It was just then that their friends had picked a time to knock and come into the room. Killua had been the first one who noticed the color on Kurapika's face. He narrowed his eyes, growing paws and whiskers cat-liked.  _'Now, what was that?'_

Leorio stepped in front of Kuroro, lifting up three fingers. "We'll let you leave with Kurapika, if it is his decision. But on three conditions." A flash of annoyance crossed Kuroro's face, but Leorio could tell that he was listening. "Firstly, he must be free to communicate with any of us, at anytime. Secondly, you can't consider him as a member of the Genei Ryodan."

Kurapika blinked, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratefulness for Leorio. Despite his defying nature, he had been deemed as one of Genei Ryodan all along, and Leorio had just come to save his day.

"And besides, the main reason we'll let you go is because we believe that you will not kill him or harm him in anyway, at all. Do we have a deal?"

He didn't need that much time to think. Kuroro replied, "Fine. I can't kill him anyway, or I'll be dead as well. His Nen is still here." He pointed towards his chest. “If that makes you feel better?”

"We're aware of the possibility that it could disappear someday." Killua chimed in.

"Not likely, eh, Kurapika? I tend to think that Kurapika would hate me till the day I die." And he meant it. In spite of the things he said and thought a bit earlier, he meant every word he said.

The Kuruta looked away, his blond hair obscuring his face. "That should be it, till the day you die," he said.

' _Ah, well. Hatred is still there, although there's also something else, isn't there?'_  Killua pondered silently as he placed his hands behind his head and looked up at the two. _'I can totally relate.'_

"Kurapika. You're really sure about this?" Gon repeated, still hoping in vain that his friend would have a change of heart.

The Kuruta once again gave the boy a warm smile. "I'm sure Gon. This is my decision."  
Senritsu knew from the last incident that her Kuruta friend was guiltier about having his friends involved in danger than glad that his friends had chosen to help him.

Kuroro shoved his hands in his coat pockets and sighed. "That should be it." He headed to the doorway. "I’ll wait outside, Kurapika."

Nodding to the man, Kurapika exchanged a few more words with his friends. Then as he turned to leave, Gon shouted out. "Kurapika! We'll meet again, right?"

Kurapika smiled. "Right, we'll meet again."

Then the two left. Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Senritsu could only watch as they disappeared from sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Initially, he had only kept the boy close to him because the boy was a threat to his life. Then, it came across his mind that the boy's abilities could be useful, so he had used the boy. Still, he had always expected that someday, he would be able to bring apart the boy's abilities and his eyes from its owner’s life. He didn't know when was it that he started to think those eyes were pretty. Then he realized it was prettier when the eyes turned into a flame-like color, along with a scowling face. It turned out that he liked those eyes in every expression they displayed, whether coupled with a scowling face or a dagger-like glare. So it was everything about the boy himself. Every expression that he exhibited, every movement that he'd made when provoked by anger. They all had an effect on Kuroro and he found himself drawn to Kurapika. It was a foreign feeling now that he had once planned to end Kurapika's life all along.

"What?" The boy looked up at him, curious, but not in anyway annoyed.

Kuroro shook his head, smiling down at the boy.  _'It was those eyes, and he is an owner of them.'_

They were heading to the airport while Kuroro talked to Shalnark on the phone. His comrade didn't seem to be as surprised as Kuroro had expected when he told him he was coming back with Kurapika. Shalnark let him know the trouble with Chimera ants was bad, though he insisted that Kuroro need not come. They could handle it alone.

As of now, Kuroro had to come up with his new destination. He would still have one hell of an explanation to craft next time he met his comrades, whenever that was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurapika kept his gaze out the window, gazing at the colorful lights of the night city down below from the airship.

"A little different from that time, isn't it?"

Kurapika looked at Kuroro nonchalantly.  _'That time? …He must have meant the time when the hostages were exchanged.'_  Then he focused back on the world outside the window.  _'Looks like now I'm a hostage myself.'_  He leaned his head forward, hitting the window with a soft thud and closing his eyes.  _'But I'm not regretting this.'_

"Are you feeling sick? Or are your wounds still hurt?" Kuroro asked, his concern was no longer hidden.

Kurapika almost jumped back, having been caught off guard by that kind of expression from the Spider leader. His eyes widened in surprise. Up until now, Kurapika still couldn't believe Kuroro would have such a facial expression, let alone show it to him. A lot had happened to them, apparently, changing everything.

It was what Kurapika had feared most, that his hatred and thirst for revenge would someday be dissipated into thin air. It was more horrifying to him than death. Now the situation was almost proved it, although he still hated the man. How could he ever forgive this cold-blooded killer who had taken everything and everyone from him. Yet he still felt something else at the same time.

_'I still hate you, I really do. Kuroro Lucifer. But…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the most part, Kuroro was fine with how things were now, seeing Kurapika settling on his assigned bed in their private room. The boy seemed almost docile to him,  _almost._ Surely his exhaustion was one thing but there was this ‘trust’ between them he was feeling. Yet it brought about that one thing that still  _bothered_ him. Would this change if he came clean with him?

Not being one to procrastinate, he wanted to get it over with. On top of that, there was that unyielding certainty about the outcome. 

Seeing the boy just sat on his bed, not wanting to go to sleep at this moment, Kuroro began, "Kurapika. To tell you the truth, the Mafia didn't hire the Genei Ryodan to annihilate your tribe and get the eyes for them."

Green eyes widened, he snapped his head up to the man in disbelief.

"My comrades thought that perhaps your cursed-Nen might be fully lifted if you hated me less. So they decided to give false information to you and made you believe that we were ordered by Mafia and hadn't done it on our own intention." Kuroro took a slow step back towards the boy. Without hesitation, he leveled his gaze with the boy. "It was me. I led the Ryodan to Rukuso Mountain, destroyed your family and hometown, and drove your clan to destruction…all because I wanted the eyes."

The boy's hands grasped the blanket tightly; the sweat that had formed on his forehead fell down to his hand. His eyes transfixed on the man, meeting empty, dark eyes.

The only thing that registered in Kurapika's mind at the moment was that Kuroro was not on his guard.

The sound of his rattling chains began to fill the quiet room. Kurapika felt the chain jail on his right hand. It was the first time that it had appeared on its own without his will to summon it. The Nen weapon had stayed with him long enough that it answered to his inner temperament. His eyes turned red and they never wavered away from the man.

There was a long silence, saved for the sound of chain rattling, that fell between them before Kuroro started to move, an action which obliged Kurapika to wince slightly.

The raven-haired man slowly took his hands out of his coat pockets and held them at his side. Then he closed his eyes. Not only was he leaving himself to be exposed to anything, Kuroro was perfectly still in front of the boy.

Once again, he heard Kurapika's audible gasp, followed by the sound of a blanket rustling. Kurapika must have shoved it out of the way. He felt Kurapika's presence nearby and knew that the boy was readying his chain jail. But Kuroro didn't move.

The room became deadly quiet.

…

Until, of course, Kuroro felt himself being yanked roughly. When he decided to open his eyes, Kurapika's face came into full view. The boy grabbed the collar of Kuroro's overcoat. Flame-colored eyes bore into him with so much anger.

"Why the hell did you just stand there!? This time your comrades aren't HERE! I could just KILL you and get away with it!"

Kuroro's eyes were empty, but they softened as they peer at the boy. He remained silent.

"WHY!? Kuroro! I was going to kill you!" Kurapika took a hold of his collar now with both hands, feeding off his anger.

Shortly after where there was no response from Kuroro, Kurapika's hands released the hold. He backed away and fell on the bed numbly. His chain jail disappeared on its own.

' _That is why,'_  Kuroro responded mentally, but when it came to audible words, he said, "Your questions are difficult, because I'm not certain of them either. Your hatred and the thirst for revenge are unlike any of those that I've encountered, it has an effect on me. Now…I would have felt bad if I had to kill you."

Kurapika raised his head and looked up. His expression was obvious confusion.

"I  _want_  to find out the answer for myself too," the man trailed off and suggested, "According to that prediction you got, I believe you’d find something beneficial to you too. Why don't we go on to find out that answer? You won't be going anywhere anyway. And…"

_RRRRRRRRR_

Kuroro's eyebrows knotted at the sudden interruption. He took out his phone as Kurapika looked aside. As he peered down at the LCD screen, he sighed heavily and answered. After a short conversation, he put the device away and looked at the waiting Kuruta.

"Tomorrow I have to fight with Hisoka," he revealed.

"What!?" Kurapika's facial expression suddenly changed from vacant to disturbed.

Kuroro raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk grace his features. "Are you worrying about me?"

"What!?" yelled Kurapika, his face betraying him and colored again.

"Anyways, it was a miracle that Hisoka had waited until now. He has been waiting for a while since I had to deal with you first. This time it's your turn to wait," Kuroro clarified. "There are so many things left hanging between you and me, aren't it?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kurapika jerked his head away. "It's only tomorrow—it's not that long to wait."

Kuroro nodded, "Good, now go to sleep, we still have a few hours. I'll have to discuss the matter with my comrades." With that, Kuroro reached for the phone in his pocket and headed towards the door, it was apparent to Kurapika that the man wanted to keep their unsettled conversation on hold. But before he left, Kurapika called out.

"Kuroro."

"Hmm?" the man turned.

"When you fight Hisoka tomorrow, don't get yourself killed," said Kurapika.

Kuroro shifted his eyebrows as he studied the boy. "Any particular reason to that?"

"Because I'm the one who will kill you," came the steady answer, Kurapika’s unwavering eyes bored into Kuroro's own.

' _Hmm, what am I expecting anyway…'_  Kuroro narrowed his eyes.  _'-but maybe that's even better than what I expected.'_  He smiled, and said only one word before he left. "Sure."

_The End_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

NOTE: Regarding Kuroro's line: 'the key to unlock oneself'. He really said it when Gon asked him about how he could kill freely, on their first encounter in York Shin. I kind of wonder about that too, as to what Kuroro was referring (according to the original story) I believe he was searching for something?

 


End file.
